The Price Of Love
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Two fairies, one intertwined destiny. Both were lost after evil forces destroyed their homes. They never met and they never knew that the fate of the Universe lied with them. Until Flora was forced to make a deal with the devil, and she found herself at Alfea with a mission to watch over Bloom while keeping her identity a secret. Will the Winx figure it out before it's too late?
1. A new princess

**Hello, everyone. I am back with yet another story, though this one is quite different from the others. As the summary says, this will be based on Hercules and there will also be some of my knowledge in Greek Mythology.**

 **I know that the summary makes it seem like it's only a Flora story, but the other characters will be very involved as well. Bloom, Helia, and Aisha will be crucial to the story and I've already thought of great plots involving all of the other Winx. I'll let you know beforehand that there will be many changes made to the show, though I will follow seasons 1 till 3.**

 **Let it also be clear that I'm no expert at Greek Mythology, so most of the characters I will be introducing might not have the right stories. I've done my research, but I haven't gone too deep in the details.**

 **One last thing before the story begins: I will divide it in 4 parts, each contaning a different part of Flora's story. I will let you know when each part begins and ends.**

 **I guess that's it. Happy Reading! As usual, please leave me with your theories and comments! I love hearing from you guys!**

 _March 1st of 1987..._

In the beautiful kingdom of Limphea, Queen Alyssa and her beloved husband, King Rollos were graced with the birth of their first born child. The beautiful baby girl had her father's emerald eyes, her mother's tanned skin and brown hair like both. It had been months since they had learned that they were going to be parents and the couple of 22 years old was excited to begin their lives with their precious daughter.

They were currently in their chambers with their closest friends, Lily and James, who were respectively the captain of the army and the curator of the Greenhouse of the palace. Lily had fair skin, long orange hair and midnight blue eyes while James had skin of the same color, short bluish black hair and brown eyes. (See where I came up with them?)

The two couples had met years ago, when Alyssa had just gotten engaged to Rollos after they had fallen in love. Due to her not being royalty, his parents had a hard time accepting her, but after Rollos made it clear that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, they were forced to accept the two's relationship. There was also the fact that she was a noble and her family was responsible for most of the fruits in the kingdom. So Alyssa had been welcomed in the palace as the future queen of Limphea.

Lily was Alyssa's best friend and they worked together at a small flower shop owned by Alyssa's mother. After she began seeing Rollos, she convinced Lily to apply for a job on the palace. There she met James and fell for him as well. Two years later, the two couples decided to have their wedding together as a way to symbolize the strength of their friendship.

"Alyssa, she's so beautiful." Lily cooed while looking at the newborn baby girl in her friend's arms.

"Thank you, dear Lily." Alyssa replied with a tired smile.

"I have no doubts that she'll find herself a good marriage in the future." James added.

"Let's not think ahead of ourselves here, James." Rollos warned his friend when he noticed his wife's expression upon the topic of marriage. "We've long since decided that our children won't be forced to marry into royalty, but will have the chance to choose who they desire to wed." He told his friends proudly.

"What a brilliant idea, I fully support it." Lily told him while sharing a knowing look with her best friend. The idea had clearly been Alyssa's, she was always up for changing some of the old laws of Limphea that only came as a disadvantage for its people, including the royal family. The new queen had always believed in a free world where people could make their own choices and she had been working hard to implant her ideas to form a new and better Limphea.

"It was Alyssas, you know that she's a genious when it comes to policies." Rollos replied while casting his wife a proud smile.

"So, have you decided what she'll be named yet?" James asked, changing the subject and both parents shared a look before Alyssa nodded.

"Yes, we have thought about many names that would fit and we've found the perfect one." She told their friends happily and they awaited in silence.

"We would love for you to meet princess Flora." Rollos said next and the baby girl looked up just then, her green eyes curious.

"I love it! It fits her so well and it's a great way to honor nature." Lily told them while smiling, as did James.

"Indeed. I'm sure she'll be a powerful nature fairy, just like her mother." He complimented Flora and Rollos was about to thank him for his kind words when there was a loud cry. The four adults turned to the couch where a young boy of six months old had been playing with his toys while his parents met the new princess.

"Helia!" Lily yelled once she noticed that the crying baby had fallen to the ground, most likely having tripped on one of his toys. She ran towards him before picking him up. "It's okay, sweetie. Shhh." She attempted to calm him down, but the baby wouldn't stop crying. She took him to where the others were and James quickly noticed the bruise on Helia's right leg.

"He has a small bruise, Lily." Helia's mother quickly searched for said injury and, upon finding it, she used her powers to heal it.

"There you go." She told the young boy, who stopped crying once the injury was gone and looked at the baby girl in Alyssa's arms curiously. He let out a few baby noises and Lily, understanding what he wanted, brought him closer to the bed. After receiving a signal from Alyssa, she placed the young boy by the queen's side and Alyssa used one arm to hold him up while the other held Flora.

"I think he likes her." Alyssa told them after Helia started playing with the baby, moving his hands while her small ones tried to catch him.

"Sure seems like it." James commented before the 4 adults laughed when the baby girl was finally able to grab Helia's finger and she let out a small scream.

"They're going to be the best of friends, you'll see." Lily told them with a knowing smile.

"Maybe they'll even fall in love someday. Could you imagine how great that would be?" Alyssa added with a dreamily smile and their husbands shared looks.

"Weren't you the one talking against arranged marriages just a few minutes ago, dear?" Rollos asked his wife and she glared at him, though her smile remained.

"And I am, but this isn't an arranged marriage by any means. I'm just saying that it would be great if these two got together in the future." She replied firmly and Lily was quick to speak before any of the man could argue.

"We're just two mothers hoping that our children will get along." She explained and James sighed in defeat, knowing better than to upset his wife.

"Because it would be terrible if they didn't." Alyssa added, a painful look on her face as she imagined what life would be if Flora and Helia didn't like each other. Their friendship that had always been so strong might be ruined.

"So, shall we start getting ready for the party, love? Guests will be arriving in about two hours." Rollos asked her, reminding them of the great party that they had organized in honor of Flora's birth. All the royals around the magic dimension had been invited, as well as all the people of Limphea.

"Of course. Who will look after the children while we do so?" Alyssa asked and the answer came in the form of the door to their chambers opening. In came Saladin, a professor at Red Fountain school for specialists and also the father of James. Following him was his lovely wife, Andromeda, who worked as a teacher at Alfea. Helia's grandfather had long bluish black hair and brown eyes while Andromeda had violet hair and eyes.

"James, my son!" Saladin greeted them warmly and the newly arrived couple had their turns hugging Lily, James and young Helia.

"How are you doing, sir?" Lily politely asked after the hugs and Saladin smiled.

"We've been doing great, though we've missed our grandson. He sure is getting big." He told them while patting the young boy, who laughed in delight.

"I'm sure he will be as handsome as his father one day." Andromeda told her son with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more." Alyssa added and Saladin and Andromeda turned to the queen of Limphea, who now stood with her newborn child in her arms.

"Good afternoon, my queen." They greeted her politely and she smiled at them.

"Oh, is that your baby girl?" Andromeda asked curiously, mentioning to the small bundle in her arms.

"Yes, this is our dear Flora." Rollos told them with a proud smile and they approached the royal couple so that they could take a better look at the young princess.

"She's absolutely beautiful, those green eyes seem to be as vast as the forests." James' mother commented while Saladin nodded in agreement to her words.

"Indeed. Congratulations!" He told them and they thanked him.

"Would you two mind taking care of the kids while we get ready for the big party, father?" James asked him and Saladin looked surprised before he nodded.

"But of course! You can trust us with these two angels." Andromeda added gently, already extending her arms towards Flora and Alyssa cast her a grateful smile before giving her the baby.

"Thank you so much. Now come on, Lily." She called and Lily followed her to the closet nearby where they started getting ready.

"We should get going too, I still have to try on my newest tuxedo." Rollos commented and James handled baby Helia to his father before the two men left to the king's own closet.

As they got ready for the party, none of them had any idea of the guest that would be there or the discovery that would change everything in years to come. The king and queen of Limphea were unaware of what fate had in store for them and their child. Maybe if they had known, they might have been able to prevent all of the horrible things that would happen in the future. Too bad the only person who could help them wouldn't be able to do so.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

The party was at full swing, Alyssa and Rollos talked to the kings and queens after presenting princess Flora to everyone. The newborn baby girl called the attention of many royals, amazed by her beauty and light spirit. King Teredor and Queen Niobe of Andros were the first to arrive, having been friends with the king and queen of Limphea for years. They congratulated the couple on their child and told them of their wishes for their own baby girl to be as beautiful as little Flora. By then Niobe was 7 months pregnant and would soon the giving birth to the heir to the throne of Andros.

After them came Queen Marion and King Oritel of Domino, followed by King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon and their 1 year old son, Prince Sky. The two royal couples had always been great friends and so there was discussion of an arranged marriage between their children, if the king and queen of Domino ever had a baby girl. Since it had only been 2 years since their marriage, Oritel and Marion weren't yet expecting children, though they desired it more than anything.

There was also a young boy named Brandon who had been abandoned after he was born and so the gentle couple of Eralyon had taken him under their wing and were raising him. He was about 5 months so far and he was living as a lord in the palace, since laws in Eraklyon prevented children that weren't of royal birth to become princes and princesses.

"I hope someday I'll have a baby girl as amazing as yours, Queen Alyssa." Marion praised her friend while holding the baby girl.

"I'm sure you and your husband will be graced with children soon, dear Marion. Don't lose hope." The queen of Limphea encouraged her and Marion smiled, though it wasn't a full one. She worried, as queen of Domino, that she might not be able to provide a heir to the throne. It was illogical, considering that she was still young and she had only been married to Oritel for a short period of time, but it was a common worry amongst the queens in the Magic Dimension.

"I hope so. The gods know that I desire them above anything." She replied just as Rollos and Oritel came back with drinks in hand for their wives.

"Here you go, love." Oritel gave Marion her cup containing a delicious juice made of tulips, her favorite drink.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She told him with a smile and Aisha watched them with amazement.

"Let me hold her while you drink your juice, flower." Rollos told his distracted wife and it took a few seconds for her to reply.

"I can have a drink later, I'm fine now." Was her reply as she held on tighter to the small child in her arms. Rollos laughed, knowing that she was being an overprotective mother, as James had explained to him.

"She'll be fine with me, I promise. You need to stay strong so that you can take care of our little princess." He gently reassured her and she sighed before giving him Flora. He held her gently and carefully while Alyssa enjoyed a few sips of her lemonade.

"Oh, I see Niobe there talking to King Erendor, shall we greet them, love?" Marion told her husband and they looked in the direction of the pregnant queen of Andros.

"We shall, there are matters I'd like to discuss with king Teredor." Oritel replied and they left the royal couple of Limphea after another round of congratulations.

"Good night, your majesties." Another voice was heard and Alyssa and Rollos smiled after spotting Astrid. The old woman was known in Limphea as the healer and there were many rumors that she had been herself a princess one day, but she gave up her throne so that she could help cure illnesses and wounds caused by war. She now worked for the king and queen and she had become great friends with them over the years.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Astrid." Rollos told her gently.

"Yes, we so wished that you could come to bless our child." Alyssa added with a smile towards Flora and Astrid looked at the baby girl curiously.

"But of course I would come. Wouldn't miss the chance to meet the new princess for anything in the world. " Astrid replied with a reassuring smile."May I take her?" She then asked and Rollos nodded.

"Of course." He replied before handing her the small child, who cried.

"What's her name?" Astrid asked curiously and they smiled before answering.

"It's Flora." A bright smile came to Astrid's face after hearing it.

"Beautiful. If you don't mind, I would like to take a walk with her, go to the Greenhouse where I can use my powers to put a protective spell around her so that she will be safe from any harm." The royal couple looked stunned by her request, but they soon recomposed themselves.

"Of course. As long as you bring her back soon so that we can introduce her to King Radius and Queen Luna of Solaria, who are running late. They'll be bringing their daughter, Stella, who's a few months older than Flora." Was Rollos response and she simply nodded before walking away with the young girl in her arms. The king and queen of Limphea weren't worried at all about handing their child to her, they trusted her deeply. So they looked for Lily and James so that they could enjoy the little time they would have with their friends while Flora and Helia were being taken care of.

* * *

 _With Astrid and Flora..._

"You truly are an amazing child, my dear, so calm and peaceful." Astrid talked to the baby girl, who only stared at her curiously. They arrived at the Greenhouse only a few minutes later and she used her magic to create a small crib where she placed Flora while she searched for her favorite flowers, white roses. It was said and confirmed that such flowers could increase the powers of a nature fairy even 10 times, so Astrid liked to use those when she was performing a big spell such as this one.

"Okay, now where are they again?" She muttered to herself while searching for the flowers. Soon she spotted them near the great fountain and she approached it. Just as her hand touched one of the roses, it happened. Her breathing grew deeper and her heart started beating faster while she tried to keep herself steady by holding onto the tree by the fountain's side. The little girl on her crib was unaware of what was happening to her or what Astrid discovered then.

Soon everything returned to normal and the healer of Limphea was able to breath normally. She wasn't too surprised by what happened to her, having gotten used to it after nearly a hundred years. It was a secret, one that she had kept from everyone, including her parents. It was no use telling them when she was sure that they wouldn't believe her. No one would. The truth was that she wasn't only a great healer, no, she had been given an incredible gift that sometimes felt like a curse.

The gift to see what no one else could, to be able to prevent horrible things from happening. Of course, it didn't always work that way, sometimes nothing could be done to stop the destructive forces that were always at work in the Magic Dimension. Astrid was an oracle, someone who could see the future. Her visions came from time to time, uncontrollable and unpredictable. They would relate to everything and everyone, usually someone that was with her at the time would be the object of the visions. This time was no different.

She returned to the crib with her forehead covered in sweat and feeling more exhausted than ever, a few side effects of visions. She looked at the baby girl who was now half asleep. "Poor child." She whispered while shaking her head, trying to erase the horrors she had just seen. "You have no idea what your fate will be, what you'll have to do." She picked the baby girl, who cried in protest before falling asleep again.

"I have to tell him, he needs to know about this." Astrid walked back to the palace while thinking about the man she never thought that she would see again, the man who had broken her heart and almost destroyed her so long ago. But this was an emergency and she knew that she needed to be strong instead of focusing on old wounds that had now been reopened.

After reaching the king and queen, who were discussing Helia's upcoming first birthday with James and Lily, Astrid quickly handed the baby girl back to her mother and prepared to leave. "So, have you managed to put the protective spell around her?" Alyssa asked her and Astrid distractedly responded with a yes. She then made up an excuse to leave the party and they easily let her go. Her troubled mind led her to the place she knew the one she needed to talk to would be. With a sigh, she knocked on the golden doors.

"Astrid?" A man asked confusingly after he opened the doors. He seemed to be in his late twenties and he was quite handsome, but she had no time to be dwelling on that. He looked extremely surprised to see her there."What could you possible be doing here?"

"I came here to speak to your father." She responded, feeling uneasy by his presence.

"And what reasons do you have to bother him today?" The man asked with raised eyebrows and she sighed once again.

"I have news, important news of the future." She replied and his expression changed once she mentioned the future.

"So this is about your visions?" He asked her with anger behind his calm tone and she nodded.

"I've just had a vision that will change everything." She told him gravely and it was his turn to sigh.

"I'll call for him, then. You can wait here." With those words he was gone and she was left alone.

 _A few minutes later..._

"So, what's this about?" A man in his late forties, father of Astrid's past sweetheart asked once they both sat in comfortable chairs in a golden room.

"As I said, I've had a vision today." He laughed humorlessly before staring at her firmly. She felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"A vision wouldn't be enough for you to come see me, unless you're interested in making me waste precious time." He replied sharply and she took in deep breaths.

"So if I told you that I have found the fairy you were looking for, I'd be wasting your time?" She smirked once he looked shocked.

"You've found a fairy of fire, heir to the kingdom of Domino?" He asked her suspiciously and his son, who stood behind him, looked at her just as suspiciously.

"I thought that the current king and queen of Domino didn't have any children yet?" He asked her next.

"And they don't." She was quick to explain once they cast her indignant looks, thinking once again that she had no useful information. "But Limphea has just gained a new princess, a beautiful baby girl named Flora."

"Limphea?" The older man asked with wide eyes and Astrid nodded.

"My visions this time were about her future and I can guarantee you that she'll be an important fairy." She told them and the man shared worried looks.

"So you're telling me that you have found the chosen one?" The older man asked and she smiled brightly.

"Exactly." Was her proud reply and the younger male still looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so fast to believe it, father. She could be wrong and you know that if we're wrong, that poor girl will suffer a most horrible fate." His warned them and Astrid glared at him.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself. She has the mark and I could feel her power today. She's the one." She told them seriously and they shared another worried glance.

"Okay, then. We'll check out this princess very soon. In the meantime, you keep an eye on her and make sure to cast a protective spell around her so that he won't find her. We'll all be doomed if he does." The older man commanded and Astrid nodded before excusing herself and going back into the palace. She saw the king and queen happily playing with their baby girl and a sad smile came to her face.

"They have no idea. Poor souls." She muttered before re entering the castle, an excuse for her return ready in mind. This time she would be sure to cas the protective spell around the young princess because she knew the horrible consequences of not doing so. She only hoped that it would be enough to protect Flora from the great villain who would surely come after her.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the changes I've made to Flora and Helia's story? What about the new charactes I introduced, such as Lily, James and Andromeda?**

 **What about Brandon? Did you like his backstory? Next chapter we'll have a few Brella moments.**

 **What will Flora's fate be? Who are the two mysterious man? And what did Astrid see?**

 **Next chapter will be mostly fluff and we'll have some childhood flashbacks containing Flora X Helia's relationship as well as the other girls (Stella and Aisha, since they're princesses too). It should come by next week. Think we can make it to 5 reviews?**


	2. Bonds for all eternity

**First of all, I want to thank the two people that reviewed this story, you're awesome. I was a bit disappointed that there weren't more comments, but I guess people weren't too interested in the story. I blame it on the summary.** **I realized just after I posted the first chapter that I didn't like it, so I changed it. It felt unfair to make it all about Flora when Bloom too is a crucial character to the story. I wanted to add in something about the other Winx as well, but there's a word limit, so I wasn't able to do so.**

 **I'll start with the shoutouts:**

 **winxkate: Yeah, I was there thinking of what Helia's parents should be named and it just came to me. I thought it fit. It will be, there's a lot of drama, adventure, mystery and love. She'll have a hard time in later chapters, but I promise you that there will be many happy moments with her and the Winx and Helia. This story won't be as dark as A World Of Fiction. Okay, that's so not true, but I'll try to include more happy moments. **

**Flora: I love children and babies, so it's fun to write about them. Astrid's vision will take a while to be revealed, though we'll have another important vision that's the base of this story. You'll see in a few chapters. I'm glad you think so. **

**Happy reading, everyone! And remember, though this story will have Flora as the main character, there will be plots for all the Winx and I will include all of the canon ships, with the exception of Daphne and Thoren, since this story will end in S3.**

"They have no idea. Poor souls." She muttered before re entering the castle, an excuse for her return ready in mind. This time she would be sure to cas the protective spell around the young princess because she knew the horrible consequences of not doing so. She only hoped that it would be enough to protect Flora from the great villain who would surely come after her.

 _1 year later..._

Things had changed for everyone ever since princess Flora's birth. The kingdom of Limphea was filled with joy at the prospect of having a heir to the throne and the king and queen were able to relax, their fears long gone. That didn't mean that their lives had been easy, though.

Handing a child was more difficult than Alyssa and Rollos had expected and the new parents were having trouble with it. Thankfully, Lily and James were there to help them and teach them how to care for their baby girl. Being parents themselves, the two knew exactly how exhaustive it can be, so they did their best to make thing as easy as possible for the king and queen.

Many times while Alyssa and Rollos were busy with political meetings, they would stay with Flora. It was in those babysitting days that Lily and James gladly watched as Flora and Helia became good friends. Of course, being so young, it was impossible to tell if they would truly be friends, but the two children got along well. They were both calm and peaceful, hardly ever crying or giving too much work.

Although the two babies were peaceful, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the world. Evil arose just a few months after Flora's birth, threatening the safety of all of the Magic Dimension. The ancestral witches, as they called themselves, invaded and attempted to destroy many planets in a vast search for a mystic power called the dragon flame. It was known as only a myth, a gift that came from the ancestral gods that had once ruled over the Magic Dimension.

No one believed it to be real as no one had faith in the gods anymore. It was all myths. The witches didn't seem to believe so, firmly insisting that the dragon flame was as real as fairies were. They fled Cloud Tower, school for witches, and became a destructive force that almost tore apart Limphea and Eraklyon.

By the time they came, queen Alyssa and king Rollos had been ready for them. They took Flora and Helia and, followed by the young boy's parents, and fled their beloved planet. It was against their beliefs to leave Limphea, but they knew that as royals they had a duty to perform to their planet and that included staying alive so that they could help rebuild.

So they had stayed at Andros, where the gentle queen and king had welcomed them to stay for as long as they pleased. By then, Flora was nearly 9 months old and she spent most of her time playing with baby Aisha, princess of Andros , who was 6 months old. Helia played with them as well and the three of them formed a bond there that would last for a long time, until everything would fall apart.

It was a friendship that their parents praised and loved and the royals of Limphea and Andros made a promise to never separate their daughters, hoping that they would remain friends for years to come. They also promised that, once the worse had passed and Flora could return to Limphea, they would arrange monthly meetings so that the two princesses could meet and strengthen their bond.

Unknown to them, since the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension had been apart ever since the witches began their quest, a friendship much like theirs was being formed between Solaria and Eraklyon. Princess Stella had taken a liking to Brandon and Prince Sky and the three children had become friends as well. During the attacks on Eraklyon, the royal family had fled to Solaria where they watched as their children formed a strong bond. The two royal families also made a promise to keep their alliance strong with monthly visits.

They say that in desperate times you find out who your friends truly are and that's exactly what happened during the attacks of the ancestral witches. All through the Magic alliances were made against them, but no one was able to defeat them. It was unclear why they stopped in the end, vanishing all of sudden. Only a few people knew the reason for the witches' disappearance, important citizens of many planets that created a secret society to fight against the witches. The Company of Light.

Helia's grandparents were involved in it along with Hagen and Faragonda, teachers at magic schools for wizards and fairies. They were the most powerful sorcerers of the time, Saladin and Hagen being themselves wizards while the two women were fairies. It was thanks to them that the ancestral witches were stopped and the Magic Dimension finally returned to peace. They were heroes, defenders of all that is good and they won the battle against evil. But it was only the first of many to come, soon war would reach the Magic Dimension and this time not even the famous Company of Light would be able to stop it.

The king and queen of Domino, being close friends to both Saladin and Faragonda, left their newborn baby girl at home so that they could join in the fight. They didn't plan to stay away for long, but as it turned out, things never go as planned. The date that marked March 1st of 1988, queen Marion and king Oritel disappeared. Vanished leaving no traced behind. No one knew where they were or if they were even alive and no one would know for many years to come.

A little girl of nearly three months was left behind in the falling kingdom of Domino. With the queen and king gone, chaos was installed and no one was able to fight against the ancestral witches. Domino was the last planet they searched because it was there that they finally found the mystic dragon flame.

 _Inside the palace..._

It was getting dark, the moon started coming out and the people of Domino that still lived sighed in relief as they thought that the night might drive away the terrible ancestral witches. A calmness was installed amongst the survivors as they waited for another attack that never came. The witches weren't going to try to destroy them anymore because they had finally found what they were looking for.

A young girl of 16 years old walked along the palace with a small bundle safely wrapped in her arms. Her name was Daphne and she was a close friend of the royal family, since her parents had been best friends with King Oritel and Queen Marion before they had passed away 3 years before. She had been invited to live in the palace afterwards and so she had become even closer to them. It could even be said that Daphne was the child they had thought that they would never have, but things had changed ever since Bloom was born. With the arrival of a new princess, the king and queen had been overjoyed and they had done everything they could to pay enough attention to Daphne, so that she wouldn't feel left out.

3 months passed and things were going great until the witches attacked Domino. It happened just a few weeks after Marion and Oritel had gone to Eraklyon to help their friends, King Erendor and Queen Samara, who were still residing in Solaria. They had no idea that it would be their last trip, the last time they would see their baby girl before they disappeared.

"Oh, no." Daphne muttered as she heard a door forcefully closing not far from where she and Bloom were. The baby cried, startled by the sudden sound and Daphne looked scaredly at the now dark corridor. "No, Bloom. Shhh. Stay quiet, please." She told the baby before she started running. It proved to be very difficult, considering that she held a baby in her arms, but she managed to cover a great distance and arrive at the secret library, the only place that hadn't been destroyed by the witches since it was protected by extremely powerful magic.

"We made it." She sighed in relief, but she had spoken to soon. Evil laughter was heard as the witches appeared right by the door, where the protective barrier didn't stop them.

"Yes, you've made it right to our trap." Tharma said with a smirk and Daphne took a step back, her arms protectively wrapped around the little princess.

"We knew that you'd be coming here, fairies are so predictable." A bored Lysslis added after her older sister.

"Now, unless you desire to die a very painful death, you'll hand her to us." Belladona threatened and Daphne shook her head vigorously while she tried to think of a good plan on how to defeat them.

"NO!" She screamed while desperately seeking a way out. Unfortunately, the witches were blocking the entrance to the only safe place for her and Bloom. She eyed the half asleep little girl worriedly.

"They always fight..." Lysslis said after sighing and Tharma completed the sentence.

"Until their deaths." The witch of storms sent a powerful hurricane Daphne's way, hoping to separate her from the child. The blonde girl was prepared for their attacks and she used her magic to block it. It weakened her greatly, though, so she knew that she would have to find another way to protect Bloom.

"Perhaps we should take them somewhere else, where it would be easier to defeat her." Tharma suggested and an idea started forming in Daphne's minds. It wasn't a great one and she was sure that, if it went wrong, Bloom would be lost and alone. But she also knew that protecting the dragon flame was a priority and that such mystic powers could do a lot of harm if they fell into the wrong hands. So she did what she had to to do.

"I'm sorry, Bloom. I hope that your parents find you someday." She talked to the baby and the witches watched her curiously. "Good luck, sweetheart." She kissed Bloom's forehead before she used her powers to create a portal to somewhere safe, somewhere the witches would never find Bloom. She placed the baby inside it and within seconds she was gone, leaving behind a terrified fairy and three rageful witches.

"NO!" Beladona screamed loudly while they stared daggers at Daphne.

"Where is she?!" Tharma forcefully asked before taking a few steps towards Daphne. The blonde girl was glad that her plan had worked and ready for the next part.

"You'll never find her." She vowed before disappearing. She could only hope that she had done the right thing by sending Bloom away and that everything would be okay with the sweet princess. Of course, she had no idea just how important Bloom was or what awaited her in the future.

 _8 years later..._

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, the sun shone upon the citizens of Limphea, who gathered in the palace gardens for the celebration of the birth of a new baby princess. It was a day of joy, a day of light that broke through the darkness caused by the destructive rampage of the ancestral witches. After the fall of Domino, the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension had lost contact, closing in on themselves. There was no tension or signs of war, thankfully, but the situation wasn't looking good.

Andros and Limphea, just as Solaria and Eraklyon, had maintained their strong friendship and so queen Niobe and king Teredor had arrived with their only daughter, princess Aisha, hours before most guests of the party. They had stayed with the royals of Limphea in their chambers while Lily and James looked after Flora, Helia and Aisha. The three children had grown much since the events of the attacks years before and so had their friendship. While Flora's little sister was coming into the world, she was much too happy playing with her two best friends.

"Come on, Helia, catch!" Aisha yelled at the young boy as she kicked the ball towards him. They were playing football, an activity that the Andros princess really enjoyed, though Flora didn't. Aisha and Flora had bonded over their mutual interest for nature and waters, since there was nothing they adored more than a swim in the famous waterfalls of Limphea or in the seas of Andros. However, Aisha's love of sports wasn't shared by the nature princess, so when she desired to play football, Helia would be the one to accompany her.

Flora didn't mind in the least being left out, she desired to spend time by herself reading a book or staying in the Greenhouse. This time she was sitting under a tree on top of a hill that overlooked the gardens with Lily and James watching her closely while she read a book about the ancient gods. It was interesting and mysterious and she loved learning about everything that was ancient.

"It's not fair! You're kicking too hard!" Helia complained as the ball accidentally hit his face and Aisha looked at him in horror.

"Oh, Helia, I'm so sorry." She apologized, but the damage was done. The young boy had a bleeding nose and a bump on his forehead and his worried parents rushed to his side with Flora not far behind.

"Helia, my god!" Lily gasped while she examined his injury and the young boy clearly tried his hardest not to cry.

"You need to be more careful, Aisha. He's not an expert at football like yourself." James warned the young princess and she smiled while Helia looked at his father in disbelief.

"Daddy!" He complained and Flora, having just arrived at the scene, gave him a pitiful look.

"Don't worry, Helia. I think you're very good at... whatever this game is called." She told him gently and his face lightened up.

"Really?" He asked her with his famous puppy dog eyes and his parents shared amused looks at the two interactions.

"Of course. Maybe you can teach me someday." She replied and his smile got even bigger.

"Yes! I would love to. I'll teach you how to be an expert at football, you'll see." He jumped excitedly before he stopped when he felt his head throbbing. "Ouch." He rubbed the small bump.

"I really am sorry." Aisha apologized again and Lily smiled gently at her.

"I know, sweetie. It's okay. Here, let me heal you." She reassured Aisha before turning back to Helia. She started approaching him when Flora spoke up.

"Can I do it?" The young nature fairy asked and Lily and James shared unsure looks.

"You can try, sweetheart, but it's hard and children usually don't do this kind of spell." Lily warned her and Flora confidently approached Helia.

"I'll do my best." She responded with a smile before she concentrated and soon her small hand started glowing bright green. She placed it on his forehead and closed her eyes. It was a wonderful sight, such a young child performing what they all knew to be a major spell that was mostly reserved for fairies with healing powers. What was most wonderful about it was that soon the bump in Helia's forehead disappeared and his nose stopped bleeding as well.

It was miraculous, wonderful and mysterious how young Flora held so much power within her. Her parents had been surprised when she had performed a similar spell at the young age of five. They had asked Astrid about it and the healer had explained to them that Flora was clearly blessed by the gods and goddesses. The king and queen of Limphea weren't believers of gods, they considered them to be only myths, but since they trusted Astrid wholeheartedly, they had accepted her explanation.

"There you go. All better." Flora opened her eyes again to look at Helia's face with a pleased smile and the young boy touched his forehead before his eyes widened.

"It's gone. Do you see, mommy? The bump is gone!" He excitedly told his mother and the two adults couldn't help but laugh.

"I see it, sweetheart. It's magical, isn't it." Lily cooed and she kissed her son on the forehead, to witch he frowned.

"I love when Flo uses magic, it's so beautiful!" Aisha gushed and Flora smiled shyly.

"Indeed. You always surprise me, dear, when you manage to perform such powerful spells. It truly is a miracle." James told her and Lily spoke next.

"It's not just a miracle, she's blessed by the gods, my love." She explained to him for the millionth time and Helia got excited.

"That's right, mommy. Will you show us the mark, Flora?" He turned to his best friend and Flora smiled before she lowered her dress from her right shoulder so that they could see the beautiful rose that was placed there. The mark had been with her since her birth and Astrid had told her parents that it belonged to the great goddess of nature, Gaia. That's why they were told that Flora was blessed by the gods, in ancient times such a mark meant that the bearer of it had the protection of all the old gods.

"I love this mark, it suits you so well." Aisha told her and Flora was about to thank her when a maid came running their way.

"She's here, she's here." She told them breathlessly and James and Lily rushed after the children as they made their way back to the palace and towards the queen's chambers.

"Hey, sweetheart." An exhausted Alyssa greeted Flora as teh young girl jumped on the bed by her side.

"She's so cute, mommy." Flora gushed and her newborn baby sister looked at her with their shared green eyes.

"She's perfect, Alyssa. Congratulations!" Lily told her friend proudly and Alyssa returned a grateful smile.

"Thank you for always being so kind and gentle, dear Lily." She answered."Do you want to hold her?" Lily nodded her head eagerly and she approached the bed. King Teredor and Queen Niobe stepped away so that she could reach the queen of Limphea.

"Here, baby girl." Lily cooed before she looked back at her best friend."What's her name again?" She asked and Alyssa smiled proudly.

"It's Miele." She responded and before Lily could say anything, there was a loud yell.

"Can I see her, mommy?" It was Helia, who was jumping with excitement while Aisha glared at him, her hands holding her small feet.

"Hey, that hurt!" She complained and he cast her an apologizing look.

"Sorry for stepping on your feet, Aisha. But can I see her now?" Helia said before he turned back to his mother and Lily nodded before she kneeled on the ground so she was at head length with him. "She's strange." He said while staring weirdly at the baby.

"Babies are strange." Aisha said after she had approached them. The baby suddenly started crying and the two children looked sad.

"Sorry, Miele. We didn't mean to offend you." Helia apologized and his parents smiled at him.

"She's not offended, sweetheart. She's just hungry." Alyssa told him gently while she got out of bed with Rollo's help.

"We should get you three ready for the party while Queen Alyssa feeds baby Miele, okay?" Lily told the children and her best friend before handing her the baby. After receiving a nod from the king and queen, Lily and James walked away with Flora, Helia and Aisha.

 _A few hours later..._

"This isn't fun at all." Flora complained while she and Aisha sat down and watched royals dancing and talking.

"It's a grown up party, they're not supposed to be fun." The princess of Andros replied while crossing her arms. She had tried to persuade her parents to allow her to play in the gardens during the party, but they had refused.

"Right? Why can't they play a game or do something other than dancing?" The nature fairy wondered while pouting. It's not as if she despised dancing, but every party it was the same thing and she got bored. They were children, after all, they desired adventure and fun.

"Hey, girls. Why so sad?" Helia asked once he approached the two after finishing a long conversation with Brandon of Eraklyon. The royals of said planet had arrived about an hour before and since Flora and Aisha didn't want to spend time with the two boys, Helia had taken pity of them and had decided to spend a while talking to Brandon. The two had actually bonded, being close friends to the royal families of their respective planets. He thought Brandon was fun and wanted to introduce him to Flora and Aisha, which is why had had come to meet them.

"This party isn't fun." Flora told him and he smiled upon seeing her pout before an idea came to mind.

"I think I know what will cheer you up." She looked at him curiously when he went to the table behind them and picked one of the beautiful roses that decorated it. The two girls raised their eyebrows before their faces turned to surprise when his hands started glowing white and soon the rose transformed into a white bird. It flew towards Flora and the young princess laughed before she held it in her hand.

"It's so beautiful. Thanks, Helia." She thanked him sweetly and he smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. I like it when you smile." He replied and she let go of the bird before she approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sometimes I forget that you have magic too." Aisha told them after watching the two's interaction with a smile.

"Grandpa says I shouldn't use it all the time, but it's so cool!" Was his excited response and Flora laughed.

"I agree! Hey, how about we redecorate this table with a bit of magic?" Flora suggested, green eyes shining and Helia nodded excitedly.

"Yees! Great idea, Flo! Aisha, will you help us?" He asked the fairy of waves and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." With that, they went to the table and started thinking of ideas to improve the decorations.

 _On the other side of the room..._

"Look at them, Rollos. So young and innocent." Alyssa told her husband after they had finished their conversation with the king and queen of Eraklyon.

"I wish she could stay like that forever." Rollos confessed and she smiled at him.

"I know, love. Me too." He wrapped an arm around her and they spend a few minutes watching the three children talk while keeping an eye on Lily and James, who were taking care of princess Miele.

"Oh, no." She looked at him worriedly before she followed his line of vision.

"Trouble." She sighed while looking at the newly arrived guests.

Lord Remus entered the palace followed by his wife, Violet and their 5 years old daughter, Krystal. They were important nobles of the kingdom of Limphea and there were many rumors that they desired the crown for themselves. Usually the king and queen wouldn't listen to rumors but in this case, it was different. Everyone knew that Remus' grandfather had been himself a king of Limphea and he had been dethrone due to being over authoritative and selfish, but that wasn't how Remus saw it.

Because of this story, there had always been tension between him and Rollos and when Alyssa married him, Remus showed even more hatred for the royal family of Limphea. He spoke many times about how their marriage was wrong because she wasn't of royal birth and he had refused to attend the wedding and her coronation. Years later, his opinion remained the same and he wasn't even invited to royal parties anymore.

"I can't believe he's come here without an invitation." Rollos shook his head while staring coldly at his adversary.

"Honey, perhaps you should try to send him away gently. We don't want to give the people a wrong impression." Alyssa suggested and he smiled at her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked and he wrapped his arms around her waist while bringing her closer for a sweet kiss.

 _In a kingdom far away..._

Two man watched the party guests through a magical mirror, the image was focused on princess Flora spoke to the newly arrived princess Stella of Solaria. The first one had golden hair and blue eyes, seeming to be in his late twenties. His name was a secret not many knew, one that couldn't be spoken unless by someone worthy. The other one was older, seeming to be in his late forties and he had silver white hair that fell on his shoulders and the same blue eyes as his son.

"Well, if I had any doubts about Astrid's visions before, I sure don't anymore." The older man spoke and the younger one looked at him curiously.

"What makes you so sure that she's the one, father?" He asked and the older man smiled.

"Did you not see how she healed the boy before? That's powerful magic that most nature fairies do not possess. Specially not at that age." Was his answer and the younger man looked back to see the young princess saying hello to the royals of Eraklyon.

"She's special, that's for sure. I just find it hard to believe that she's actually the person we've been seeking for so long." He told his father unsurely and the older man laughed.

"I know, son. I thought that this day would never come, that we would never be sure on whether or not she's truly the chosen one. But she is, I am 100% certain. If you're still unsure, there's one more fact that you should consider, one that ended my doubts." The young man looked curiously at the older one.

"What fact is that, father? Is it her mark? Because we've seen it before and you weren't sure." The older man mentioned to the mirror with his head and the image suddenly changed to that of young Helia, who excitedly talked to Brandon.

"See the boy?" The older man asked and his son nodded."He's an important piece of the puzzle. As I'm sure you recall, even a fairy as powerful as princess Flora clearly is, she won't be able to fulfil her destiny alone. No, he'll be there too." The younger man looked puzzled.

"What is special about him?" He questioned and the older man stood up and walked closer to the large mirror.

"He's a wizard and I believe that he'll be a powerful one someday. And remember what Astrid told us about Flora's future, he'll be in it. Those two children have absolutely no idea just how powerful they are or just how connected their souls are. They are, as people say these days, soulmates." This time understanding came to the younger man's face.

"But of course. Only a love so strong as that of two soulmates, added with incredible power would be enough to fix this mess." He commented and the older man gave him a proud smile before his expression turned to fear.

"I worry for them and their safety. I know that Astrid has cast her protective spell around the little princess, but I'm afraid that he might have found her already." At the mention of the mysterious "he", the younger man frowned.

"If he has, why hasn't he acted yet? I would have thought that he would have kidnapped her by now." He mused and the older man was quick to come with a logical explanation.

"Because he has no use for her yet. No, she'll only be of use when she reaches the right age and achieves the right power. For now she'll be safe from his grasp, but I fear for her still. We both know that he has many servants, probably some on Limphea too and they've probably told him about her." The younger man sighed.

"I wish that there was something we could do to protect her further."The older man sighed as well.

"So do I, son. But the rules are clear and so we must watch their story unfold without interfering. When it's time, I'll make sure that Flora follows her destiny as she's supposed to." With this final vow, the older man erased the image on the mirror and excused himself, wanting to enjoy what little time of peace and calmness he had before the great storm.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the FloraXHeliaXAisha scenes? Are you excited now that you know that FXH are soulmates in this story? Be prepared for many cute scenes with those two!**

 **What about the RollosXAlyssa ones? Did you like Krystal's backstory here, with her parents and all? A I'm sure you can guess, they'll cause trouble for everyone!**

 **What about scenes with Domino? There's a reason why Daphne isn't Bloom's sister here, you'll see in future chapters.**

 **Lastly, do you have any idea who the two mysterious man might be? Or the great villain that will come after Flora?**

 **I'm sure you have many questions yourselves, so feel free to ask them.**

 **Next chapter should come by the beginning of next week and here's what we'll have: FXH romance, SXB romance, Bloom scenes and Miele scenes. Thanks for reading and please, leave me your thoughts. Reviews encourage me to keep writing and help me improve the story. **


	3. Tragedy strikes

**Hello, people. It's been a while. Sorry for my lateness with this chapter, last week was all about A World Of Fiction and my newest one shot, Some Scars Never Heal. If you're a FloraXHelia or MusaXRiven fan, I suggest you read it because there are plenty of scenes with these two. There are also many Timmy scenes and mentions of TecnaXTimmy.**

 **I think you'll be glad to learn that I've finally decided what I'm doing for the last chapter (sobs) of** **A World Of Fiction and I should post it by the end of this week. I have also started thinking of a possible sequel that I want to post this year, but only once I'm almost done with this story.**

 **Now that college has started, I realized that I won't be able to update as frequently and chapters will only come once a week, maybe less depending on how much reading I have to do or how many seminars I have to prepare. I wish I could write everyday, though.**

 **Now, let's get to the shoutouts:**

 **winxkate: There will be more this chapter, it's all about them, plus some Aisha scenes too. You'll see in a few chapters just how much trouble they can cause. You'll have all these answers before Part 2 starts, so in about 5 chapters. Also, thanks for your review to Some Scars Never Heal.**

 **Flora: Yeah, that makes two of us. Just joking. I wanted to make it more mysterious and more inclusive. **

**Sweety Chou: Hello there. I always love reading your reviews, they're amazing and make my day. I had this idea since I read your story, to tell the truth. I always wondered what it would be like if they were friends from the very beginning. That's a great theory, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Part 2 to have your answers.**

 **I love them in the show, it's a shame it took so long for us to meet them, but they're so cute and adorable! What are your thoughts on Lily and James then?**

 **Alemara: No problem, my update was late too, so we're even. Thanks for your kind words, I hope that it will live up to your expectations. You're a TXT fan, aren't you? I think you should check out Some Scarns Never Heal when you have the time, it has many moments with them and also FXH. **

**FloraXHelia fans, this chapter is for you. Enjoy!**

 _At Limphea..._

"Happy birthday to you!" Flora, Aisha, Lily, James, Saladin, Andromeda, Alyssa, Rollos, Miele, Niobe and Theredor sang. It was a beautiful night with a clear sky filled with shining stars. It was also the night that marked Helia's 15th birthday, so everyone was reunited in the palace to celebrate such a special day.

Flora and Aisha, who had grown even closer, happily clapped their hands and jumped with joy. Both wore beautifully designed gowns in pink and green and their hairs were let down. Helia wore a blue suit that complimented his eyes and his own long hair was let in a loose ponytail.

"Now, Helia, make a wish." Lily told him as she approached him with his birthday cake, made of chocolate and covered with strawberries. The young boy took a good luck at his best friend, who was currently whispering to her younger sister while the two giggled. Over the years their friendship had grown and he had found himself having feelings for her, though he never acted on it. He didn't even know what these feelings truly were, being so young, so he just ignored them. But he was unable to keep the smile off his face whenever she was around.

What he wished more than anything in the world was that the happiness he saw in her eyes would forever remain, that she'd never have to go through heartache or sorrow. So that's what he wished for on his birthday night. Who would have known that his wish would eventually go the other way?

"Can I have the first slice? Please, Helia, you know how much I love cake." Flora begged after he had blown the candles and he laughed at her excitement.

"I don't know, I was thinking of giving the first slice to Aisha, since she hasn't come here and started annoying me into giving it." He replied jokingly, mentioning to the way she tugged on his sleeve while trying to get his attention.

"No fair. I am simply asking my best friend to give me the first slice." She replied with a frown, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't even want cake, so I guess you're gonna have to comply, Helia." Aisha told him with a smile that she wore every time she saw the two of them interacting this way. She loved their friendship and she suspected that maybe it would turn into something more in the future. She didn't mind becoming the third wheel in this relationship since she knew that they would never make her feel left out. The three of them were best friends first, so no matter what might happen between Flora and Helia, they would always think of their friendship first.

"No, I have a better idea. The first slice of this wonderful cake, thanks mom by the way, will go to my favorite princess." Helia said with a smirk and Flora looked at him in confusion before her expression turned to a frown when he gave the cake to Miele. The little girl smiled brightly before taking it.

"Thank you." She said before taking a few bites. Helia looked back at Flora, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and he couldn't help but think that she looked really cute when she was angry.

"Don't worry, Flo, the second slice will be all yours." He told her with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"You two always put a smile on my face." Lily told them while laughing.

"Yes, it's incredible seeing how close you are. I hope it lasts for a very long time." Alyssa added and their children eyed them with big smiles, their little fight already forgotten.

"We made a pact, mom, so you can be sure that we'll be best friends forever." Helia told them and Flora nodded.

"Yes. Even if he can be so annoying sometimes, I'll still want to be friends with him." Flora added and she smirked upon seeing Helia frown.

"Now, are you ready to receive your presents?" James asked his son gently and Helia nodded eagerly, his smile coming back.

"Can I go first?" Aisha asked the adults and they nodded, so she used her powers to bring Helia's present, which had an image of the ocean in the wrapping paper.

"Cool." The blue haired boy said before he carefully unwrapped it. Inside it there was a box containing something he had been wishing for a while now. "No way! Thanks, Aisha!" They hugged and he missed the look that passed between her and Flora. They had agreed on giving Helia presents that he needed and would complete each other, so Aisha gave him new canvas for him to do his paintings and Flora was in charge of the materials.

"Can I give mine now?" Flora asked after they pulled apart and Helia thanked Aisha once again.

"Sure, dear." Lily told her with a huge smile, already aware of what her present was. Flora used her own magic to make two presents appear, a big one and a small one. Both were filled with drawings of flowers, something she and Helia appreciated.

"Did you two combine this?" Helia asked after he had opened his first present and Flora and Aisha looked at him innocently.

"No, why would you ever think that?" Aisha asked him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, this is just a fortunate coincidence." Flora said with an innocent smile and he decided that it's best not to argue with his two friends when they were like this. Sometimes he hated when they would gang up on him, but usually it was funny to watch.

"Anyways, thank you for the materials, Flo. I sure need them to continue my paintings." He thanked her and the two hugged tightly, Flora's second present still in her hand.

"I'm not finished. Here, you almost forgot about this one." She gave it to him and he looked surprised before he took it.

"Wow, two presents. I must not be so annoying after all." He joked and she once again rolled her eyes. Inside the small box there was a miniature painting of the most famous waterfall in Limphea. "This is amazing? Did you really paint this?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I may not be an expert like you, but I have my secrets." She replied mysteriously and he smiled rightly.

"Well, you truly are amazing, maybe tomorrow we should paint instead of going for our walk in the forest. What do you think?" He asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"It's a wonderful idea. But only if Aisha does it too. She draws pretty well, you should see it, Helia." Was her sweet reply and the fairy of waves blushed when everyone looked at her.

"Aisha, darling, I didn't know that you liked to draw." Niobe commented while Teredor looked at her proudly.

"It's not my favorite activity and I'm not that good, but sometimes it's fun. I've known Helia for long enough to pick up a few hints on drawing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know that, Aisha. It's great to hear that you too enjoy painting. How about we try something now?" Helia asked her excitedly and she raised her eyebrows.

"Now? But you're getting your presents, it would be rude to leave." She replied sternly and Helia's face fell.

"Ah, that's okay. You're still young, so go have fun, you three." Alyssa told them with a smile and Flora and Helia thanked her before running out the door and towards Helia's art room, which was located near the Greenhouse.

"Someday I'm going to end up losing these two with how fast they are." Aisha mused while shooking her head and the adults laughed.

"Then you'd better hurry, dear Aisha." The queen of Limphea gently told her before she remembered something. "And take Miele with you, she wanted to spend more time with Flora." She then turned to her youngest daughter, who had just finished eating her slice of cake.

"No problem. Come, Miele, let's see if we can beat them to the art room." Aisha told the young girl and Miele left her plate on the table and excitedly walked her way. The two of them soon disappeared.

"It's hard to believe it's already been 6 years since Miele was born." Alyssa commented after they were gone.

"I know, love, it feels like only yesterday we were having that grand party.'' Rollos added while wrapping an arm around his wife.

"They sure grow up so fast, soon Aisha will be turning 15." Niobe mused with a faraway look on her face.

"Don't even mention it, dear. Makes me feel old to know I'll have a 15 years old daughter." Teredor added and they all laughed.

"Hey, if someone should feel old here it should be me." Saladin turned their attentions to him and James rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop with this father. He has been bugging us about it ever since we invited him to Helia's 15th birthday." He told the others while the older man crossed his arms over his chest.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to my own son anymore?" He joked and Lily glared at her husband.

"Of course you can, James is just being way too dramatic." She gently told her father in law and the royals were having fun watching them.

"I know, he got that from me." Andromeda piped in with a shy smile before she coughed, making them worry.

"Andromeda? My love, are you alright?" Saladin asked her with concern and she shook her head.

"I don't think so. Perhaps I should sit down for a minute." She replied sweetly and Saladin and James helped her to Helia's bed, where she slowly sat. It didn't help at all, soon she was coughing again and their worries increased when blood started coming out.

"Oh my." Niobe looked horrified and Teredor pulled her closer.

"Don't look, dear. It might frighten you." He whispered in her ear and she held onto him tightly.

"Get help." Saladin all but commanded while holding his wife. Alyssa nodded before she left the room and went looking for Limphea's expert doctor. His name was Dr. House and he was sometimes rude, but he was a good doctor.

"Don't worry, my love, you'll be alright." Saladin promised Andromeda after Alyssa was gone. Her violet eyes looked at him unsurely, but she said nothing because another coughing fit came. He looked desperately at the door, hoping that Alyssa would come back soon with the doctor and everything would truly be okay.

 _At Helia's art room..._

"What are you drawing?" Miele curiously asked while stopping by Helia. She had been walking around the room while the three teens were painting. Helia had the idea for them not to show each other their works until they were done, so him, Flora and Aisha were scattered around the room. Miele had already went to Aisha, who was concentrated on drawing the ocean, and Flora, who tried to replicate her favorite place in the castle: the Greenhouse.

"Can't you tell?" Helia asked the young girl as he stopped painting for a second. Her eyes widened when she realized what his painting was about and she almost screamed, but he covered her mouth just in time. "Don't scream, they can't know what I'm painting, remember?" He warned her and Miele nodded, so he let his hand go.

"It's so pretty and real. She'll love it." She excitedly told him and Flora, hearing this, grew curious.

"Okay, I'm finished." She said while looking proudly at her work.

"Then you'll have to wait." Helia told her and she sighed with impatience.

"Are you almost ready, Aisha?" She turned to her best friend, who didn't take off her eyes from her canvas.

"Not even close. Seriously, this is going to take a while." Was the fairy of waves' response and Flora frowned.

"Great. Now I'm bored." She complained while looking around, searching for something to do. Her eyes met the glass that led outside and she could see that there was a light in the Greenhouse. "Now that's strange." She said and Helia, sensing that something wasn't right, followed her line and vision.

"Why are the lights not out?" He questioned with widened eyes and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know. I think I'll check it out." Flora replied and this time Aisha stopped looking at her painting, only to send her best friend a warning glance.

"Are you crazy? This could be dangerous!" She exclaimed and Flora looked nervous, but determined.

"Aisha's right, you shouldn't go there alone." Helia added worriedly and she cast him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Helia. My mother probably forgot to turn off the lights. I'll be back in a second." He still looked unsure, but she was gone before he could say anything else.

"That girl's too stubborn for her own good sometimes."Aisha said aftewards while shaking her head.

"Should we go after her?" Helia suggested.

"No, I think she'll be fine. If she isn't, we'll sure know." She replied reassuringly and he decided to push away his worries and go back to painting.

 _In the greenhouse..._

Flora entered the room feeling worried and uneasy and it increased once she saw a dark figure right by the fountain. "Hello?" She asked, heart hammering in her chest and fear rising. The figure didn't move and she started wondering why she was still there when it was clearly not safe. "I just came in to turn off the lights, I'll go." She nervously added before getting ready to run like hell.

"Don't run." The figure spoke and she was startled when they stood up. She guessed it was a man due to his voice.

"Who are you?" She asked and the man said nothing. Suddenly, all the candelabres in the Greenhouse were lit and she could finally see his face. He looked young and if she wasn't so terrified, she would notice that he was very handsome, with golden curly hair and blue eyes.

"I apologize for scaring you, I wasn't expecting you to come here so soon." He told her with a gentle smile and the uneasiness she felt started to fade away.

"So you were expecting me?" She curiously asked while taking a step forward. Somehow, she found herself eager to trust him. Her mind told her not to do so, that it was stupid, but she decided to follow her heart instead.

"There are many people expecting you, some good and some bad." He replied enigmatically and she wondered how it was possible for someone to seem so calm.

"So, which one are you?" She knew it was stupid to ask, but she did anyways.

"I guess telling you that I am one of the good guys won't convince you, so I'll prove myself." He told her while taking unsure steps her way. She nervously glanced towards the window that showed Helia's art room before taking a few steps back. "Okay, then, I won't come any closer." He stopped and put his arms up in a clear sign of surrender.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him, voice shaking with newly returned fear despite her previous feeling that she could trust him.

"I came here to give you a gift, Princess Flora." Her eyes widened once she heard him say her name. "Something that will protect you." He added and suddenly a beautiful silver necklace with a purple stone appeared on his hand. She eyed the jewelry curiously and amazingly.

"That's beautiful. But why would you give it to me when you don't even know me?" She questioned and he laughed softly.

"You're so clever and curious, as interesting as you are powerful." He replied afterwards and this time she didn't move when he approached her. "Here, take it." Her hands touched the necklace, but she didn't take it.

"Only after you tell me something about yourself." She replied with a smile and he laughed once again.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He asked and she looked thoughtful for a second.

"What's your name?" She then asked and his smile died down.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question." He gave her an apologizing look. "But I can tell you something, I am what you may call 'a guardian angel'. My job is to protect you and that's why I'm giving you this necklace. It contains ancient magic." He pointed at the jewel in his hand and she once again looked at it curiously.

"So does that mean that I am in danger?" She questioned and he shook his head, though she didn't miss the way he flinched before doing so.

"You're perfectly safe. This is just a precaution." Was his reply and she sighed before deciding that no harm could come from putting on a necklace. So she took it from his hands and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you." He nodded before giving her a gentle smile. Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

"Flora! Are you okay?" Helia screamed as him and Aisha came into the Greenhouse.

"I'm okay." She reassured them, but Aisha still looked suspicious.

"There was a man here, wasn't there?" She asked and Flora nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't do me any harm. In fact, he came here to give me a gift." She showed them the necklace and while Aisha looked at it with wonder, Helia still looked worried.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She nodded once again before moving to hug him. The necklace was taken by Aisha, who wanted to examine it closer. "I'm so glad you're safe, when you were gone for a while I started getting worried." He whispered in her ear before hugging her even tighter and she patted his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted and I forgot to tell you." She apologized after they pulled apart and he smiled at her. The two stared at each other intensely, unaware of how close their faces were or that there was someone else in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get going." Aisha called for them and they looked back at her with identical blushes on their faces.

"Of course. I almost forgot." Helia said, his face falling and Flora worried.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her best friends and Helia breathed sharply before answering.

"Yes, it's my grandma. My parents didn't elaborate, so I really want to see her now." He told her before him and Aisha helped turn off all of the lights and leave the room, Flora's new gift safely hidden in her dress pocket since she decided it was best to wait to tell their parents about it. She wondered if the strange man's words were true and the memory of the way he flinched when she asked if she was in danger gave her goosebumps.

 _Three days later..._

"I'm so sorry, Helia." Flora sadly told her best friend as she sat by his side. They were currently in his art room and Helia was concentrated on finishing the same painting that he had started on the night of his 15th birthday. It was a beautiful portrait of Flora.

"So am I." He responded simply before drowning his paintbrush in the brown ink so that he could finish her gorgeous light brown hair.

"You know, maybe talking about it will make you feel better, instead of painting." She suggested and he sighed, knowing that she was right. But this was who he was, every time he was upset about something he would lock himself in his art room and focus all of his attention and emotions into making beautiful paintings. Their parents would sometimes comment on how they were so much alike in this aspect, since Flora would lock herself in the Greenhouse and pay attention only to her plants.

"I know. I just... I don't want to talk about it." He tried to hold himself, but it was no use. The paintbrush fell from his hand and towards the ground, splashing them both and tears started falling uncontrollably. Flora stood up only so that she could drag him to the small bench where she had been sitting. She wrapped her arms around him tightly while he cried.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She whispered comfortingly in his ear and he placed his head on her shoulder, where her long hair fell and he could smell its sweet perfume. "It's so unfair, you and your family definitely didn't deserve this." She mused and he said nothing as the tears kept coming.

After a few minutes, he finally regained composure and so he pulled apart with a small blush. "I'm sorry for being a crybaby." He apologized and she smiled sadly.

"Hey, you never have to apologize for crying in front of me. You're my best friend, you can trust me." She told him gently yet firmly and he smiled for the first time that day.

"It's amazing how you always manage to make me smile." He commented and she smiled too.

"Our friendship is magical." She replied simply and both laughed at the irony of that statement. Helia stopped after a few seconds and he watched her in amazement.

"There you two are, I've been looking for a while." They heard and Flora stopped laughing once she spotted James and Lily, both looking devastated.

"I told you that they'd be here, darling, you're the one who didn't listen." Lily argued playfully, though the usual glow in her eyes when she joked was no longer there.

"Why were you looking for us, dad?" Helia asked him and James looked at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen in his father's face.

"It's time for you to say goodbye to your grandma, she'll be taken back to grandpa's house until the...funeral." He told the two teens with a shaking voice. Helia's face fell immediately at the thought and Flora put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It had been three days since Andromeda had been coughing harshly and the news that Dr. House had given them were far from good. They were told that she was sick with tuberculosis, a terrible and incurable illness. Lily and Alyssa researched on ways to heal her, but it was no use. Within two days she was so ill that she could no longer get up and by day 3, she passed away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what appeared to be a fun time, sweetheart." Lily added with a small smile, though she looked like she was about to cry.

"We weren't having fun, mom." Helia replied with eyes downcast and his parents looked at him, so lost and broken.

"I have an idea." Flora said, calling their attention to herself. "Why don't you use this for now? It will make you feel better, Helia." She mentioned to the purple necklace on her neck. Three days before she had brought it to her parents and told them about the mysterious man in the Greenhouse. The king and queen, worried sick, sent the army to look for him, but there were no signs. It was as if he had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, so they gave up on their search though they reinforced security around the castle.

The necklace had been brought to Astrid, who had told them of how there were no residues of dark magic in it and it was perfectly safe. The king and queen believed her word, though they missed the way she flinched when she first saw it or how her voice shook when she claimed to have no idea who was the man who had been in the Greenhouse. Flora, however, didn't and she wondered if there was something Astrid knew and wasn't telling her. Trusting the older woman, she decided to wait until she was ready to reveal the truth.

"Are you sure? I thought this was meant for your protection?" Helia asked unsurely while Flora took off her necklace.

"Hey, who needs any protection when I have a powerful wizard like yourself?" She joked and he smiled once again before taking the necklace and pulling it over his head. James and Lily watched them while smiling for the first time since Andromeda's death. Suddenly, there was a beep and the two teens looked around worriedly.

"It's my father, he said that he was just called back to Red Fountain." James told them and Lily frowned.

"So he's already left?" She asked him and her tone made it clear she wasn't okay with that action.

"He doesn't have a choice, love, now that he's the Headmaster he'll have to put his students first. But according to his message, he's just going there to meet with Miss. Faragonda, Alfea's headmistress." James explained and Lily remained silent.

"So, shall we get going?" Helia nervously asked and his parents nodded. Him and Flora stood up and followed the two adults out of the room and towards the infirmary, where Andromeda's body would be. During their walk, Helia shyly held onto Flora's hand and she tightened her grip.

"Can you do me a favor?" He whispered once they arrived in the room and Lily and James entered, leaving them to wait outside.

"Of course, anything." She replied determinately and he sighed.

"Promise that you'll never leave me." He pleaded and she smiled gently at him.

"Of course. You're stuck with me forever." She told him and he smiled before they hugged once again. Both wondered why something horrible like this had happened to them and prayed that they wouldn't have to go through more heartache. Unfortunately, they had no idea that this was only the beginning.

 **What did you think? Did you enjoy the way I portrayed Flora and Helia's relationship here? What about their close friendship with Aisha?**

 **And once again, who is that mysterious man? Do you have any guesses?**

 **I know it was sad that Andromeda died, but it was necessary. For those who read A World Of Fiction, you know that I have a habit of killing characters, but only for the sake of the story. Although (SPOILER ALERT), this won't be the last time you'll see Helia's dear grandmother.**

 **Lastly, is anyone a fan of greek mythology, like gods and stuff? Cause this story's pretty much based on it!**

 **Next chapter should come by next week and it won't have Flora X Helia scenes. If you're a StellaXBrandon fan, you'll enjoy it. Also, a new reveal will come that will complicate the story even more. Think we can make it to 3 reviews for this chapter?**


	4. Surprising turn of events

**Hello, guys. (apologizing smile). I am so so sorry that I took so long with this chapter, this week's not been my week. I barely slept, so I had headaches every day and I was barely able to pay attention in class, much less write a chapter. It sucks because I've been doing everything right, exercising, eating okay and reading before I go to sleep. Well, what can you do.**

 **I think that it would be better to let you expect chapters to come by the weekend, since I don't have much time to write during the week. So, from now on you'll get a chapter every week by Friday or Saturday, okay? I wish I could write more, but with college starting to pick up, I won't be able to update as frequently.**

 **Let's get to the shoutouts:**

 **Maddywinx4eva: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and also A World Of Fiction. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, it's so liberating to be able to come up with new plots for the characters. Hope to be seeing more comments from you to this story. **

**winxkate: Glad you liked the FXH scenes, they're much fun to write. You're on the right track there. Soon you'll have the revelations.**

 **knight7572: First of all, thanks for reviewing. You've got some theory there, the answer will be in this chapter.**

 **LostMirage: Thanks for reviewing. This story will be filled with suspense and plot twists, even more than ****A World Of Fiction. The reveals will be coming soon.**

 **Windrea: YAAAY! Someone who likes Greek Mythology and knows it! That's exactly what I needed. As I said in ****A World Of Fiction, I can't tell you my plans without spoiling the story, but I ask that you tell me if I say something that's absolutely wrong. You're on the right track, he'll sure be an important part of the story.**

 **Alemara: I know, I know. I'm a fan of drama and tragedy, but I'll try to contain myself in this one. Okay, that's a lie, you'll see what I've planned for next chapter, it's much worse. I love that you like Greek Mythology, it will be very much present in the story. **

**AlexisPeaney: Hello there, I missed your comments. Yep, I posted it before finishing ****A World Of Fiction. I'm so glad you enjoyed it, thanks for giving me the idea. You can expect more of those soon, perhaps from Ep. 2X26.**

 **lovelykavya: Hades will be a part of the story, as you'll see in just a few chapters. Thanks! :) Always nice to meet new readers.**

 **yeamachi-11: Thanks for commenting, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I think that I'll also like it more than ****A World Of Fiction, I have many plots planned with all the characters. Aren't they? I just love writing them as BFF's, but expect some romance soon. Don't worry, everything will be revealed soon.**

 **Thanks everyone for your amazing comments, I am so glad to spot some new readers and also the usual ones. I hope that you'll enjoy this story as much as** **A World Of Fiction. I'm sure that some of you desire to see what I'll do with the rest of the Winx here and I'm afraid to tell you that, aside from the ones in this chapter, the other will only appear starting in Part 2. That's only about 4 chapters away, though.**

 **Now, this chapter won't have FloraXHelia scenes, it's mostly Brella and what I'm sure you'll find an unexpected ship. Here we have some answers and the revelationshions are coming in about 3 chapters. Enjoy and good luck cause this is loooong!**

 _At Solaria... (the morning of Helia's birthday)_

"I cannot believe you just said that!" An outraged Luna screamed at her husband.

"You know that I'm right, Luna. This isn't working anymore!" He fought back, though his voice was shaking. They were currently in the king's office in the castle.

"Princess Stella, perhaps you should go back to your room." A maid told the nearly 15 years old blonde who was just outside the office, a hand lifted to knock on the door. She barely paid attention to her as her eyes were widened and she was in shock at what she had heard.

It had been months since Queen Luna and King Radius had been fighting nonstop about every little detail of their lives and Stella was having a hard time dealing with her parents relationship falling apart. The young girl had tried to keep them together, but as time went by she realized that she couldn't force them to stay that way just because of her. She didn't know what else to do since it seemed like those two could never work things out.

"So instead of trying to fix it you just wish to walk away?" Luna spoke, her voice not as loud as before and her tone more broken than angry.

"It's the right thing to do." Radius said simply and Stella finally broke out of her shocked stance. After taking a deep breath, she barged into the office and both parents stared at her worriedly.

"Stella? Is everything alright, dear?" Luna asked her and she shook her head.

"You can't do this to me!" She screamed at them, tears falling from her orange eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess, but you have to understand that your mother and I aren't as happy as we used to be." Radius gently told her, realizing that she must have heard their conversation.

"So you think that divorce is the right answer?" Luna questioned incredulously and he lowered his head at her hard glare.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Stella stated firmly and angrily before she looked at them, trying to convey just how much she was suffering because of them. "Until you work this out, I don't want to see either of you again." She told them brokenly and their eyes widened.

"You can't just leave, Stella. You're too young to be on your own." Luna told her firmly.

"And you can't talk to us like that either, young lady." Radius angrily said and Stella crossed her arms over her chest.

"So when I act childish you can scold me all you want, but when you do the same I can't do anything?" She questioned with raised eyebrows and didn't wait for their answer before leaving the room, stomping her foot. The soon to be ex-couple shared looks of disbelief as they tried to understand what had happened. They were used to Stella staying in her room while they were fighting or sometimes trying to reconcile them, but to have her scream at them and just leave was unexpected and neither was sure on how to act.

"I had no idea that she was so affected by this." Luna commented softly, guilt filling her and Radius sighed.

"I don't know how we can fix this anymore." He confessed and, for the first time in months, they decided to put their fighting aside and try to come up with a good way to fix their relationship, one that didn't involve divorce. They knew that it would only hurt Stella more and also their kingdom that would be queenless, since Luna wasn't of royal birth.

"Princess Stella, wait!" Nova, Stella's friend who was a noble, yelled. The younger girl was 12 years old and she had orange hair and blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk right now, Nova." Stella shot her down, attempting to be gentle despite her sore mood.

"But we had plans to go to the beach today, remember?" Nova questioned and Stella sighed.

"I know we did, but I can't stay here anymore." Seeing how broken she looked, Nova guessed it was related to her parents.

"Have they had another fight?" She asked and Stella nodded while tears started falling once again, but she managed to recompose herself rather quickly.

"This one was much worse, so I need some time alone, to be away from them." She told the younger girl, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So, where will you go?" She asked and a small smile came to Stella's face as she thought of the only place she felt safe and happy.

"Eraklyon, of course." She replied and Nova smirked, knowing why this place held such a soft spot in the princess' heart. It was no secret to the people of Solaria and Eraklyon that princess Stella had grown affectionate towards both prince Sky and his half-brother, Brandon. She would visit them many times and they would also come to Solaria. However, what not many people knew, was that Stella was actually closer to Brandon, not the prince.

These two had become friends from the first time they met, when she was about 3 months old and he was 5. Over the years they discovered that they had many common interests and so their friendship grew. Sky was also close to Stella and they liked each other, but now that she had reached her teenage years, she knew that what she felt towards Brandon was different, stronger.

Her parents had tried to push her towards Sky, not liking her growing affection towards the brunette, but their plan only served to bring her close to Brandon. Eventually they gave up on trying to make her love Sky and put aside their plans for an arranged marriage between the two of them, seeing that it would only make Stella resent them more than she already did due to their constant fighting. But they still weren't so happy that she seemed to have feelings for Brandon.

"I'll see you when you get back, then." Nova wished the blonde good luck and they hugged before she walked back into the palace. Stella was left alone in the courtyard and she sighed before walking towards the few ships that were parked near the gates to the castle. An older men greeted her formally and she demanded that he took her to Eraklyon. Seeing his doubt, she reinforced how it was her parents' idea and that they'd be meeting her there soon, so the man finally agreed. During her journey, she fell asleep on her comfortable chair and she dreamt about the man that had, unknowingly to either of them, stolen her heart.

 _Far away, on planet Earth..._

"Good moooorning!" A young girl of 14 years old sang as she entered her mother's room with her father following her. It was late in the morning on a beautiful saturday.

"Good morning, honey." The mother greeted her with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. She yawned and stretched before opening them. "Wow, breakfast in bed?" She asked them while looking at the tray filled with a plate of pizza and a glass of juice.

"Of course, mom! I know how much you love it. Happy mother's day!" The young girl placed the tray on her bedside table before hugging her mother tightly. The older woman played with her red hair that was left down.

"Thanks, Bloom." She said after they pulled apart and the man that had been waiting by the door came to join them in the bed.

"I have a present for you too, Vanessa." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and the she smiled at him, arms still wrapped around their daughter.

"You didn't have to, Mike, sweetie." She told him as she opened the small box only to find a silver bracelet inside it, one that she had desired for a while. Bloom looked at them with a smile before her eyes widened and she suddenly stood up, startling them.

"What is it, honey?" Mike asked her worriedly and she didn't answer, instead she bolted out of the room. The two parents shared worried looks, but those were gone once she came back a few minutes later with a drawing in hand.

"I almost forgot about my card." Bloom explained while she joined them once again before she handed the folded card to Vanessa.

"What a beautiful drawing!" The mother exclaimed while staring at the inside of the card, where Bloom had drawn a picture of their favorite park. On the sky she had written a beautiful message to her mother in red and there were a few hearts.

"Indeed. Your drawings get better every time, sweetie. I'm sure that you'll become a famous artist someday." Mike praised and Bloom smiled brightly towards them.

"Thanks you guys." She said, but there was a certain sadness to her tone that worried them.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Vanessa asked and Bloom sighed.

"I'm okay, I'm just sad because of Mitzi." She told them and they shared looks, knowing that said girl had been putting her through a hard time. For some reason, she seemed to have always hated Bloom and so she always treated the poor redhead with despise and rudeness. They had tried talking to Mitzi's parents, but they seemed to never be home and so they hadn't been able to do nothing to fix the situation.

"What did she do now?" Mike asked her and she avoided eye contact as she answered.

"She said that I'm a weirdo and that I should give up on trying to make friends at school because I don't belong there." Bloom replied sadly.

"You shouldn't listen to what she says, sweetie. You're wonderful and I have no doubt that you'll find yourself with many friends. These things take time, it's been only a few months since you transferred." Vanessa told her gently, reminding her of the fact that she was new at the school.

"But what if she's right? What if I don't belong there?" Bloom questioned unsurely and she missed the look shared between her parents. Her words hit them hard because they worried that they might be true, and not just regarding the school. Mike and Vanessa had made a promise not to reveal the truth until Bloom was 18 and ready to deal with it, but it was getting hard considering that she felt like she didn't fit in.

They wondered if maybe they should tell her so that she might understand why she felt so out of place in the small city of Gardenia, but every time they tried to do so, they couldn't bring themselves to. It was hard raising a child and loving her so much while knowing that she isn't truly yours, that there are parents somewhere missing her.

Since hey hadn't been able to find any traces of her birth parents, no matter how hard they tried to contact them over the years, they realized telling Bloom the truth would only cause her more suffering. So they stayed quiet, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt when she came home telling them that she felt like she belonged somewhere else.

"If you don't like it there, we'll find another school for you. You'll find somewhere you belong some day, I'm sure." Mike reassured the young girl with a bright smile.

"And we'll be there with you when you do. We'll always be by your side." Vanessa added and Bloom couldn't help but smile after being comforted by them.

"You're the best parents I could have asked for. Seriously, I love you guys." She told them before they shared a tight hug. Their sweet moment was ruined by the ringing of the phone and Mike reluctantly stood up and walked towards the other side of the table to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked and his face changed to confused as he heard the person on the other end say something. "Ah, okay. wait a minute." He put the phone away and stared at the two curious women with raised eyebrows. "Bloom, there's someone here wanting to talk to you." He told them and Bloom just stared at him, confused."A boy. He said his name's Andy." He finished and Bloom's face lightened up.

"Andy? He's this really sweet guy in my class. He's the only one I would consider a friend." Bloom said excitedly and she ran to her father's side. After a few minutes of talking to Andy, she turned to her parents with an unsure expression. "Andy invited me for ice-scream at the park. Is it okay if I go?" She asked them and they shared a look before Vanessa nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." She said with a smile. "You don't have to feel bad, just because it's mother's day doesn't mean you have to stay with me all day." She added after seeing the unsure look on Bloom's face.

"Are you sure?" Bloom inquired and Vanessa nodded.

"Of course. Go have fun, we'll see you later." Bloom hugged her tightly and excitedly before she stood up.

" Where do you think you're going?" It was Mike who asked as she started running towards the door and she stopped.

"Sorry, dad." She apologized before running towards him to give him a hug.

"Be careful with this boy, okay?" He pleaded after kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course, daddy. I'll be okay." She reassured him before kissing his cheek and leaving. As they watched her go, both parents worried. They were unaware that it wasn't Bloom who they should be worried about, but themselves.

 _Back with Stella..._

The plane landed on Eraklyon an hour and a half later and she was awoken by the pilot afterwards. She made sure that she looked presentable before leaving and going into the castle. First she greeted the guards in the main gate and soon she found herself headed for the throne room. She could hear voices as she approached it and her heart started beating fast as the clear sound of arguing could be heard. Before she could reach the throne room, someone grabbed her arm and she almost screamed, but once she saw who it was, she remained quiet.

"Did you have to scare me like that, Sky?" She asked the blonde prince who had let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to go into the throne room." He replied with an apologizing smile.

"What's with all the screaming?" She asked him curiously and his face fell.

"It's my parents." He told her and she gave him an understanding smile. They started walking towards his chambers, where Brandon most likely was.

"I know what that feels like, my parents have been going at it nonstop for so long." She sighed and she wondered what was the reason for queen Samara and king Erendor to be fighting. These two had always been closer than her parents and she had thought that they were happy together. "What are they fighting about?" She asked Sky and it was his turn to sigh.

"The king and queen of Domino. They've had many arguments about them, since they were close friends and mother always suspected that they might still be alive. This time she wants to go to their planet to make a ceremony, a funeral, since it's been so long since they disappeared." He explained and Stella's eyes widened.

"She wants to go to Domino? Isn't the planet completely destroyed?" She asked and Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is that my father's trying to convince her not to go there." He replied. By then they had already reached the prince's room, so he pushed the door open. It was a spacious room with a couch and two chairs leading to a tv, a king sized bed and two doors leading to the not so large closet and the bathroom. In the couch a brunette boy of 15 years old lay while he read a book.

"There you are, Sky. So, did you manage to speak to them?" He asked without taking his eyes off the book.

"Nope. I could hear their screamings from the distance, so I just gave up." The blonde replied with a smile. "Oh, and guess who came to visit?" Hearing these words, Brandon looked at them and his face broke into a smile once he saw Stella.

"Stella! I was just starting to miss you!" He yelled before he stood up from the couch and walked towards her. The blonde princess smiled brightly at him and she ran, jumping onto his arms and knocking them both to the ground. They laughed as Brandon attempted to sit up while she didn't let him and Sky watched them while rolling his eyes at their childishness.

"I was starting to miss you too." Stella said after a few minutes of their game. Brandon helped her stand up and they walked towards the couch.

"So, what brings you here so soon? It's been only a few weeks since your last visit." Sky was the one who asked and Stella sighed before answering.

"My parents." She replied simply and both boys were worried and intrigued.

"You said that they've been fighting a lot lately." Brandon commented and she nodded.

"They have, but this time was much worse." She told them and their concern grew.

"What happened?" Sky asked curiously and Brandon, seeing how sad she looked, scooted over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us." He told the princess and she looked at him with those bright orange eyes that he thought were so beautiful and her face curled up into a small smile.

"But I want to. I came here to talk to you, since you're the only one who knows how to make me feel better when I'm sad." She replied and Sky realized that these two might like to have some alone time.

"I think I'll try to talk to them again. Is it okay if Brandon tells me later what happened with your parents?" He asked them and the two best friends gave him mirrored smiles.

"No problem, Sky. Thanks for welcoming me here." Stella told him and he moved closer so that they could share a quick hug before he left the room. Over the years Sky had easily recognized that though he was friends with both of them, Stella and Brandon were closer, so he usually tried to let them have their moments alone together. He suspected that these two might get together one day and he hoped that their friendship would remain if they did.

Once Sky was gone, Stella was quick to resume their conversation. "They're getting a divorce." She stated and Brandon's eyes widened.

"Whaat? A divorce? Are things really that bad?" He asked and Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"As it seems. My mother doesn't think it's the right decision, but daddy suggested it." She told him and he shook his head.

"I can't believe it. Sure, your parents have been in the outs lately, but a divorce is just so... extreme." He replied and she nodded.

"I know. I don't think they meant it, but I'm so tired in being involved in this constant fighting." She confessed and he cast her a small smile.

"I know, Stel. Maybe you should stay with us for a while, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind it." He suggested and she smiled brightly.

"That would be awesome! We could party every day and have sleepovers. And we could teach Sky how to dress properly, because the poor boy doesn't know a thing about fashion!" She started getting excited and he laughed.

"I know. I tried to convince him to use some of your ideas, but he doesn't want to." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys and fashion usually don't mix, which is why I'm glad that you don't hate it." She told him and he smiled, feeling proud of himself for attempting to give fashion a chance. He had actually found himself enjoying it and seeing how Stella's face would lighten up when he suggested that they search for new suits for him and Sky made it worth it.

"There's no way I could hate something that came from you." He told her sweetly and she blushed. She was used to these sweet comments coming from him and compliments and she often wondered if perhaps this was a sign that their friendship was meant to be something more. But she didn't want to ruin what they had, so she never acted on it. Also, she was definitely not ready for something more, she was too young.

"Okay, mister playboy, let's ask your parents if I can stay here for a couple of days." She got up from the couch and extended her hand. He looked surprised for a second before he eagerly took her hand and they walked towards out of Sky's chambers and towards the throne room, hands holding tightly and mirrored smiles on their faces.

 _Back with Bloom..._

The simple getting ice cream with Andy turned out to be much more than that. She had so much fun with the the black haired boy that eventually she invited him to lunch at her house, with her parents permission, of course. The couple took the opportunity to get to know him better and they realized that he was a good kid and he seemed to like Bloom. So when he later asked to take her to the movies, they let her go.

They decided to watch a new release called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. It was a new series that was quite famous already and Bloom had read the first book and enjoyed it, as had Andy, so she agreed to watch the movie. It was a fun afternoon and she was glad to have found someone she actually liked and who didn't treat her like Mitzi.

What Bloom was unaware of was that said girl was actually in the movie theater hiding in the back as she watched Bloom have fun with her newfound friend. For reasons unknown to the redhead, Andy and Mitzi didn't get along and that was one of the reasons why he wanted to be friends with Bloom, as he told her. He liked that she was different from other people at school that loved and idolized Mitzi.

Once the movie ended, they waited for Bloom's parents to pick them up as they had promised. After 20 minutes of waiting, Bloom started getting the feeling that something was wrong, since her parents were never late. She called them to check, but they didn't pick up the phone.

"Something's definitely wrong." She muttered after she called them for the third time. Andy, who had been patiently waiting by her side, wasn't paying much attention as his eyes had found the black haired girl that had been spying on them. "Andy? Are you okay?" He looked back at Bloom while she stared at him with worry.

"Yeah, I just thought that I had seen my parents there, but it was a false alarm." He told her with a smile and she bought his excuse easily, thinking that he had no reason to lie to her. "So, what were you saying?"

"I think that something's wrong with my parents, they haven't picked up." She explained to him after sighing and once again he looked back to see that Mitzi was no longer in sight.

"Then maybe we should go to your house." He suggested and she raised her eyebrows.

"How? We don't have a ride." She questioned and Andy simply smiled.

"We'll just grab a taxi then. Don't worry, Bloom, I still have some money left." He tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"No, I can't let you just pay this for me. I'll try to call them again." She argued before turning back to the phone. Andy rolled his eyes before he searched the street once more. Seeing no signs of Mitzi, he decided that they'd better go.

"Here, there's one coming." He called for the taxi that was coming their way and grabbed Bloom's hand, carrying her towards it.

"Hey!" She complained and let go of his hand. He sighed before giving her a firm look.

"Bloom, if something happened to your parents, we need to get to your house as soon as possible." He told her and before she could argue, he continued. "Don't worry about me paying, you'll pay me back the next time we go out." He reassured her and she sighed in defeat, knowing that he was right.

The ride to her home was silent and awkward. Bloom decided not to say anything, her mind focused on her worries towards her parents while Andy let her be. She was unaware of just how nervous and worried he was and she didn't see how he kept looking at the back of the car. She kept her eyes closed and her head pressed to the window as she attempted to calm her fast beating heart.

By the time they got there, it was already dark and Bloom felt uneasy, since she was a little afraid of the darkness. Andy thanked the driver before giving him the money and helping her get out. They walked towards the house slowly and she sighed in relief once she saw that the lights were still on. Andy held her hand firmly and she stayed as close to him as possible. As they were nearing the entrance, there was a loud sound and a scream, making the poor girl ran towards the house with Andy not far behind. None saw the black haired girl that hid behind some bushes as she watched what was happening inside with a conflicted expression.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom screamed once she got to the kitchen and she saw her father lying on the ground with her mother by his side. A figure in a hood stood in front of them with what seemed to be a gun in his hands.

"Don't move." The figure yelled while pointing it towards the shocked redhead by the kitchen's door. Vanessa looked at her with wide, worried eyes.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's just a child." She pleaded weakly and Mike groaned. That's when Bloom noticed that blood was seeping onto his shirt.

"Oh My God!" She screamed just as Andy entered the kitchen. The black haired boy took one look at the occupants of the room before he stepped in front of Bloom, shielding her from the gun.

"Guess I'm going to have to get rid of you now, huh?" The man behind the hood asked and Bloom tried to come up with a plan, but her mind was clouded with fear. She stepped back a bit as she felt like she was suffocating, her heart beating faster than ever.

"I think that you should leave, unless you want me to call the police." Andy told the figure while holding his cellphone in hand. Vanessa eyed him worriedly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to taunt someone with a gun. Just as she had predicted, the man shot Andy right on the chest before he could say anything more and Bloom screamed loudly. She broke down into tears as she thought about how terrible the situation was and the gun was pointed once again towards her.

"Now, unless you want to follow them, you'll stay quiet while I finish taking what a came for." The figure spoke firmly and Bloom looked at him in fear, but she nodded her head, telling him that she would remain quiet. The man turned back to the cabins, where Bloom knew that her parents hid some of their money, and the gun remained pointing at her head.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Vanessa widened her eyes once she noticed it and Bloom was confused until she followed her mother's line of vision. She was glowing. Not like pregnancy glowing, she truly was glowing bright orange. She barely had time to acknowledge what was happening as the figure turned back to look at her. She heard the gunfire and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. When she opened them again, she could clearly see there was an orange barrier right in front of her and the figure was knocked on the ground, looking unconscious.

"What just happened?" She asked no one in particular and her mother stared at her with widened eyes.

"I don't know. This is so strange, but you've somehow saved us, Bloom." She told the young girl and Bloom looked at her still glowing hands in confusion, wondering what could possibly be happening to her.

"This is unbelievable, it almost looks like...magic." She recalled from her many books about fairies and wizards, but it made no sense.

Outside the house, Mitzi watched the scene with widened eyes, disbelief clear on her face. She almost screamed when she saw Bloom conjure up the shield as she wondered how she could have missed it, how she didn't notice that the strange vibe she had always gotten from the fiery girl was actually magic. She opened her purse and pulled out a small, golden mirror.

"Master, I need to speak to you." She whispered and an image appeared on the magical mirror in her hands.

"Please tell me that you have something useful, I just had a terrible day." The man complained and she rolled her eyes before a huge smile came to her face.

"I have wonderful news. You know the fairy you've been looking for a very long time?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that you've found her." Mitzi's smile enlarged.

"Yep, she was here all the time. It was Bloom, I just saw her make a shield." She told him and the man laughed.

"Unbelievable. All this time I assumed that she was as dead as her parents, but she's still there. Are you sure that she's the one who possesses the dragon flame?" He questioned and Mitzi looked thoughtful for a second.

"I think so, I could feel that she was extremely powerful and she glowed orange." She told him and he laughed once again.

"Extraordinary. What about the mark? Does she have it?" He asked afterwards, knowing that Bloom would be useless if she did in fact have said mark.

"No, she doesn't." Mitzi replied and he nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, listen to me carefully, okay? You'll go in there and erase her memories, she can't know that she's magical yet. In fact, erase all of their memories so that there are no loose strings." He told her firmly and she nodded.

"And after that?" She asked and the man's face fell.

"We'll wait. When the time is right I'll make sure that she does exactly what I need her to do." He advised before his image disappeared from the mirror. Mitzi secured it inside her purse before walking towards the house, ready to do what she had been asked to. She didn't question his orders, knowing it was best to do what he said than to pay the price in not doing so.

 _In a kingdom far away..._

"Father, we have some urgent news!" The man with golden hair and blue eyes yelled as he entered the room where his father was watching Flora and Helia interact through the mirror.

"What is it?" The older man looked at him curiously.

"We've made a great mistake." The younger man confessed and his father simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You remember the situation with Domino's king and queen, don't you?" The older man sighed.

"Of course I do. Those poor souls didn't deserve what came to them, they shouldn't have had to face Valtor on their own." He whispered and his son looked alarmed.

"We thought that they were all gone, that we had nothing to worry about. But we were wrong." The older man looked at him with widened eyes, catching up on what he was saying.

"Their daughter. She survived?" He asked and his son confirmed with a nod. "But how? Last time we checked, she was destroyed by the ancestral witches."

"I thought so too, but an informant just told me that there was a powerful energy on Earth, one that could only belong to the bearer of the dragon flame." The older man suddenly stood up and started pacing around, Flora's image in the mirror being replaced by Bloom's as the young fairy was in an ambulance with her mother.

"We must go there, protect her." He claimed and the blonde one sighed.

"It's too late, he has already got to her and put a spell around her. Her memories of using magic were erased too."He told his father frustratingly and the older man stopped pacing.

"This is a disaster, I don't know how I could have missed this." He said softly and his son looked wildly around.

"There must be something that we can do." He stated firmly and his father said nothing as the image in the mirror turned back to Flora.

"All we can do now is make sure that Flora stays safe. Since he's found a fairy of the dragon flame, he'll surely start looking for her soon. You must go there and give her the necklace to increase her protection." He told his son firmly and the younger man nodded.

"Of course, I'll go right away." He promised before he disappeared only to reappear in the Greenhouse. By then Helia's birthday party was just getting started, so he'd have to wait until he could give Flora her gift. He just hoped that their enemy wouldn't be able to find her in the meantime.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the few Brella scenes? What about Luna and Radius divorce? They didn't delve much into it in the show, so I came up with a few ideas. What about Sky's parents being close to Bloom's? There wasn't much information on that either, except for in one of the movies (can't remember which one).**

 **And of course, what are your thoughts on Bloom, Andy and Mitzi? I can tell you these two will have an importance to the story since she's working for evil and you'll soon find out where he stands.**

 **We only have about 2 chapters before the one where I'll explain most things regarding Bloom, Flora, Astrid and the gods. (as many of you guessed). Next chapter will be about Brella and FXH and there is an important quote from the movie The Mummy, one of my favorites, that would summarize it well. If anyone's watched it, I can tell you that said quote was written by Imhotep in his sarcophagus. Think we can make it to 5 reviews?**


	5. Something there

**Hello, my dear readers. Seems like I've been having the worst of luck lately, last week was sleepless that got in my way, this time was a terrible throat infection that stopped me from writing until Thursday. But I'm all better now and ready to get back in the game. And I've got great news for you: next week there will be no classes, so I'll have a lot of time to write. Therefore, you should expect two more chapters by next weekend .**

 **First I wanna thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, you're the best. I'm so glad to see that you're enjoying this story and I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more when we reach Part 2. Or maybe not. There's a lot of drama and tragedy going down till then.**

 **Second, after reading a wonderful review from a Guest, I realized that I never gave Stella and Brandon much space in my fics, so I decided that they'll have their time to shine in the one. Therefore, you should expect a lot of Brella romance here. Don't worry, the other couples will have many scenes too. This isn't a short story that I'm planning.**

 **Now, to the shoutouts:**

 **winxkate : I always try to give all the couples a chance in the spotlight so that everyone can enjoy the story more. You'll see how they're related soon, I promise. I took the opportunity to give Mitzi a better part than she has in the series and I think that she's the perfect character to be working for evil.**

 **Guest : You have no idea how much your review has impacted my view on this story and my ideas. Your words about Stella and Brandon's relationship just gave me a lot of ideas and I've decided to include a lot of scenes with them in this fic. They're important characters and here I have the perfect opportunity to develop their relationship from the very beginning. It will be fun. Thanks! :) :)**

 **Maddywinx4eva : I'm glad to hear someone wants to get to the part where the show begins because we'll have like 20 chapters of the series. Don't worry, we're almost there. Only about 4 or 5 chapters until we reach S1Ep1. You wanted to see drama going down? Then consider these next two chapters a gift to you because all we have here is drama.**

 **Sweety Chou: Haven't been really feeling better, but now I'm okay. I had a lot of time to rest during the weekend, but then I got sick, so... I think that she was indeed very invested in their relationship and she would have tried to keep them together. I don't recall if they divorced when she was a kid or a teenager, but I decided to make it this way so that I could write a few Brella comforting scenes.**

 **Yeah, I wanted to see more of their relationship too. The writers just came in and said "these two used to date" without giving us any detail. Don't expect their relationship to evolve much here, though. I'm not planning on making them a couple here. Andy will appear again in the story, but it will take a while.**

 **Windrea : Don't worry, this chapter and the next one have a lot of FloraXHelia scenes. Very soon, revelations are only three chapters away and you'll learn about all the twists I put in the God's stories. Seriously, it's crazy.**

 **Flora : First of all, thanks for commenting and welcome to this new story. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as A World Of Fiction. This chapter's all about tension and drama. That's right, I had almost forgotten about that detail until I read your review. Thanks for the reminder.**

 **Once again, thanks everyone and good luck reading this story! This chapter and the next one are pretty dramatic and romantic. I ADVISE ANYONE WHO'S READING THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO LISTEN TO THE SONG SOMETHING THERE, FROM BEAUTY AND THE 'S PERFECT TO DESCRIBE WHAT'S HAPPENING. FloraXHelia and Brella fans, this next two chapters are for you!**

 _Two years later..._

 _In Solaria..._

It was a great night to celebrate the king's 38th birthday, the weather was pleasant and the sky was clear, filled with millions of stars that shone down onto the guests. But the most important thing was that peace ruled that night. For the first time since their divorce, king Radius and queen Luna were able to be in the same room together without arguing. The only question was how long it would last.

"How long do you think it'll take until they start fighting?" Sky whispered to Stella and Brandon, his best friends. The three of them had been standing in a corner with their smoothies in hand while they watched the two adults talk to the king and queen of Eraklyon.

"Hopefully more than 10 minutes." Stella said with a sigh and she drank what was left of her drink. She wore a red dress that used to belong to her mother, golden heels to match and her hair was put in an elegant bow, tied with a beautiful golden band that Brandon had given to her.

"You know, I really believe that they won't argue tonight." Brandon mused as he tried to loosen his much too tight tie. Both him and Sky wore suits with their favorite colors, green and light blue.

"I like your thinking, Brandon, but I've seen this scene too many times. Just wait." The blonde princess told him bitterly.

"How about we do something to distract ourselves then?" Sky suggested and this caused the brunette prince to smile.

"Yeah, do you want to dance?" He asked Stella while extending his hand and she looked at him unsurely.

"I don't know, I don't feel like dancing. What I need right now is another drink." She replied before she left them alone for a few minutes so that she could get a refill on her smoothie. Once she was gone, the two boys shared worried looks.

"Now that was weird." Sky said and Brandon shook his head while watching Stella stumble across the crowd as she moved towards the drinks table.

"She's been acting weird since the party started, I just don't understand." He commented and Sky smiled.

"Maybe it's those smoothies, how many has she had, like 4?" He joked and this ignited something in Brandon.

"No way." Sky looked at him curiously.

"What?" He asked and Brandon gulped before answering.

"You don't think she might be... drunk, do you?" He asked the blonde prince and Sky's eyes widened before he sighed.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past Stella. She can be reckless sometimes." He replied, only increasing Brandon's worries.

"She can't get drunk tonight, not with all these people who'll be watching her. We have to do something." He said determinately and Sky's attention was caught by a blonde woman who entered the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned and Brandon, noticing his distracted posture, followed his line of vision.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you that Stella invited Diaspro to the party." Brandon told him nervously and Sky looked at him incredulously.

"Why the hell would she do that?" He yelled, upset to find the person he had been trying to avoid for the past few days was on the same place. Diaspro was a princess and Stella and Brandon had set him up on two dates with her a few weeks before. Both were disastrous, in Sky's opinion, and he found himself despising her. He had hoped to never see her again and he had assumed that, since she lived in a kingdom on the other side of Eraklyon, his wish might be granted.

"She thought that you were being too judgemental, as you are sometimes, so she planned on begging you to see her again. She truly believes that things might work out between you two." Brandon replied and Sky shook his head vigorously.

"Things would never work out, we have no chemistry." Sky told him firmly and Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I won't have to try to convince you to go talk to her, since she's coming this way." A panicked Sky looked back to see that Diaspro was approaching them and waving.

"No, no, what do I do now?"He started looking around frantically and Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Just talk to her, it won'tkill you. Maybe the third time will work out. I have to go find Stella and figure out if she's really drunk now. See you later, man." Brandon gave him a look that said "good luck" and he left before Sky could beg him to stay. The blonde prince sighed before putting on a fake smile, knowing there was no way he would be able to escape this situation now.

 _In Limphea..._

Queen Alyssa, king Rollos and their two best friends were having dinner as they discussed matters of Alyssa's most recent changes to the political status of Limphea. Miele was sound asleep in her room while Flora and Helia's location was unknown, but the adults guessed that they must be on the Greenhouse or in Helia's art room. They were used to the two best friends running off together, so they didn't worry.

"I still don't think that allowing just about anyone to participate in the Parliament was a good idea." James argued carefully, mentioning to Alyssa's newest idea of opening another spot on the Parliament that would allow anyone who desired to participate in the most important decisions of the realm. For once, there would be no requirements. It was a big step, considering most planets there lived in absolutely monarchy and the people barely had a say in the politics.

"Why wouldn't you think so? It's a great opportunity to give our people a chance to have their voice heard." Alyssa fought back, stunned.

"Exactly. What do you suppose is the downside of this new law, honey?" Lily asked her husband curiously while taking a sip of her wine.

"I just think that you shouldn't have made it so openly, now anyone could become very powerful here. I worry that if the wrong person becomes a part of the Parliament, you two could risk being overthrown." James explained his point of view and they all knew who he meant by "wrong person".

"I understand your concerns, my friend, but I am sure that this new law will only serve to make our rule more prosperous and the people happier." Rollos told his friend determinately and James understood that there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Thanks for backing up my idea, love. It's amazing that you agree with my views for our beloved planet." Alyssa told her husband gently and they smiled at each other while he took his hand and lightly kissed it.

"On another subject, do you know where Flora and Helia are?" James asked them and the couple laughed.

"Who knows where these two could have hidden." Rollos commented and Lily smiled while thinking of the two teens.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing more artwork or practicing their magic in the Greenhouse." She told them with a proud smile that was mirrored by Alyssa.

"I do hope they are planning something special for Miele's 8th birthday next week." She said and Rollos expression turned to panic.

"That's right. With all these new laws we've been approving, I've forgot about my own daughter's birthday party." He told them sadly and Alyssa gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, love, while we were busy with the improvements, James and Lily have been making plans for the party. Everything's ready, except for the gifts." She reassured him and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for doing this." He looked back at Lily and James, who mirrored smiles.

"No problem, my friend, you know how much we adore both of your daughters." James told him while Lily looked excited.

"And you also know how much I adore to plan a party. Everything will go just perfectly, so don't worry." She reassured both of her best friends before the door to the dining room was opened loudly and in came one of Limphea's guards.

"Your majesties, we've got a big problem!" He yelled as he ran towards the table, leaving a trail of blood behind him from his injured shoulder.

"Calm down, my friend, what seems to be the problem?" Rollos stood up only to help the poor man sit down in a chair by Alyssa's side.

"We're under attack!" The man told them with wide eyes and the four adults shared worried looks.

"Attack? By who? I don't recall us having any problems with the other planets." Alyssa said confusingly and the man eagerly drank the water that Rollos offered him before answering.

"It's not the other planets, from what I could see, the men that attacked us work for Lord Remus." He told them and this caused the royals to be even more shocked.

"Remus? I thought that we had made peace 8 years ago." Rollos commented and James scoffed.

"I told you that he was just making up that apology." He said, mentioning to the night of Miele's birth, when Remus and his family had showed up unannounced. At first the king and queen of Limphea had been worried that he might want to cause a scene, but in the end he had apologized for everything he had done to upset the royals and had begged for forgiveness. Being the kind people they were, Alyssa and Rollos had granted him a pardon after a few days of discussing the subject and there had been peace between the two families. Or so they had thought.

"We need to assemble the guards immediately." Rollos said firmly, ignoring his friend's comment.

"I don't know if we have time, your majesty, their army is too strong and great. I believe that you might have to flee Limphea if you wish to survive." The guard told them and Rollos looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not going to give up my kingdom because of this attack." He spoke firmly and Alyssa gently grabbed his arm.

"Neither will I, honey, but perhaps we should send Flora, Helia and Miele somewhere safe. They don't deserve to be caught in the middle of this battle." She advised and Rollos nodded.

"As usual, my wife has come up with a bright idea that shows the best course of action. We'll contact queen Niobe and king Theredor of Andros to tell them that we'll be sending them there." He told the occupants of the room and his wife and best friends smiled.

"Shall I go look for them, then?" Lily suggested and Alyssa shook her head.

"No, you are needed with us, Lily. Your nature powers will be very useful in fighting against this threat, so I think James should send them to Andros." She replied and they looked back at James, who seemed to want to argue.

"Honey, I know that you wish to be by my side while we try to protect the castle, but Alyssa is right. My magical skills will be more helpful now, so you should save the kids before joining us." Lily told him gently and he sighed.

"You're right, I just wish that I didn't have to leave you." He told her sadly and she crossed the distance between them so that they could share a passionate kiss.

"I love you. Now, hurry. We can't let anything happen to Flora or Helia." She told him once they pulled apart and after he confessed his love for her, he was gone.

"Are you ready to do this, love?" Rollos asked his wife after James was gone.

"You know I always prefer a more pacific solution, but I am ready." Alyssa replied while they held each other hand's tightly. Lily came to their side and she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"How about we use convergence so that we can take out more guards at once?" She asked them and Alyssa smiled.

"Great idea. We'll go first, then." The queen of Limphea turned around so that she could kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Be careful, love. I'll see you soon." He told her worriedly after they pulled apart and she cast him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be counting down the minutes." She replied before she and Lily ran away, already in their fairy forms. Rollos watched them go with a sad look upon his face before he used his cellphone to contact the royals of Andros, eager to make this call as quick as he could.

 _Back in Solaria..._

Brandon had thought that finding Stella would be easy, but he was wrong. He went to the drinks table only to discover that she had already left and the only information the drinks man knew was that she had been walking towards her parents. So the brunette specialist had no choice but to follow the way to queen Luna and king Radius, who weren't discreet at all in their dislikeness of him.

He never understood why they weren't fond of him and he refused to believe that it had to do anything with his background, but after the failure in the arranged marriage between Sky and Stella he finally began seeing things as they were: the royals of Solaria didn't like how close he had become to Stella and the fact that he wasn't truly a prince made them feel uncomfortable.

But Brandon had every intention of changing their minds and making them see that he was indeed a good person who would treat Stella right if they ever got together.

Now this was a big problem for both of them, he knew that he had affectionate feelings towards her, but the uncertainty on whether or not she felt the same made it difficult for him to act. He knew that confessing to her could very well ruin their relationship and she also knew that. What neither of them knew is that their feelings towards each other were mutual.

"Excuse me, your majesties." He politely called for king Radius' attention and the man sighed before looking back at him.

"Yes?" He questioned with raised eyebrows, the look on his face making clear that he was in no mood to chat.

"I was wondering if... you might have..." Brandon stuttered, the cold look he was given making him feel uncomfortable and intimidated.

"What's wrong, Brandon?" Samara asked as she stopped her conversation with queen Luna upon seeing her youngest son.

"Stella, I've been looking for her. Do you know where she is?" Brandon was finally able to speak and he noticed the uncomfortable look shared between said girl's parents.

"She was coming this way, but I guess she changed her mind. She went in that direction." Luna told him before she pointed towards the path that led to the Aviary.

"Thank you." Brandon left the adults and went towards the place that he had known as Stella's favorite spot. He knew that she loved staying in the Aviary and she had once told him that seeing the birds always made her feel like one day she could be free like them.

It was true that Stella adored her life as a princess, but after her parents marriage failed and she went to Alfea, she mentioned that she didn't feel like it was freedom as she had before.

After following the path that led to an elevator, Brandon pressed the button and he watched as the guests of the party became smaller with each second. Soon he was at the Aviary and he could hear crying. "Who's there?" The blonde princess asked once she heard his footsteps after he came out of the elevator.

"It's just me, Stel." Brandon told her before he joined her on the couch that overlooked the gardens of Solaria.

"How did you find me?" She asked after she left her legs, which had been pressed against her chest, down.

"Wasn't very hard. Your mother pointed to this direction and I knew you had come here. After all, I know you better than anyone." He replied and she sighed while remaining silent. "So, can you tell me why did you come up here this time?" He asked, remembering that she usually went there when she was feeling down.

"I wanted to think." Was her weak reply and he raised his eyebrows. "I don't like the way things have changed between us." She commented afterwards and he looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused.

"Ever since you and Sky went to Red Fountain and I started my first year at Alfea things have been different." She told him and it was his turn to sigh.

"Indeed they have. I miss seeing you more frequently." He confessed and she smiled.

"I do too, you're my best friend and it hurts being apart from you. It's ironic how harder it is now that we live next door to each other than when we lived in different planets." She commented and they laughed bitterly at the absurdity of the situation.

"It's because of those crazy rules made up by Grizelda and Codatorta. It's almost as if they don't want us to interact." He explained his point of view.

"But that's not the point. The point is that I can't count on you to comfort me anymore and I'm having a hard time adjusting to that." By then she had gotten closer to him, eager for a hug. He was touched by her confession, but then he smelled it.

"So you are drunk." He said without thinking and she retreated really fast, her hands searching for the smoothie that she had brought with her. But he was quicker and he picked it up and smelled it, finding the sense of vodka."Stella, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked her with widened eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't thinking, that's the point of it. For once I'm not worrying about whether or not my parents will make a scandal in front of all the guests. I know this is wrong, but it's the only thing that's kept me from losing my mind today." She told him determinately and he knew that she needed his comfort before he could scold her for being so reckless.

"I didn't know things were so terrible, I thought that they had settled down after the divorce was filed a year ago." Stella shook her head vigorously at his words.

"No, they have actually gotten worse. And tonight, well, it wasn't really them that caused me to be so upset. One of the nobles came to me and they straight told me that it was my fault that they split up, that if I had been a better daughter it never would have happened." Now his eyes were wide and she was crying.

"Who the hell is this terrible liar?" He yelled, but after seeing how hard she was crying, he decided not to delve into the subject yet. So he came closer to her once again so that he could hold her tightly and comfort her.

 _Back in Limphea..._

"Oh Yeeees!" A happy Flora celebrated after managing to knock Helia to the ground. The two of them had been training in the Greenhouse for a while now. They had gotten used to training together before Helia went to Red Fountain and now that his school year was reaching its end they had decided to do it again.

"Helia?" The nature fairy stopped cheering once she noticed that he hadn't gotten up as he usually would. She ran towards the fountain where he had fallen and quickly used her powers to get him out. She gently placed him on the ground before kneeling by his side.

"Oh God." She whispered while staring at his unconscious face. Seeing his chest rise and fall relieved her worries that something terrible might have happened, but still, he was unconscious. His wet blue hair was sprawled across his face, so she used an elastic band that was on her hand to tie it. "Come on now, sleeping beauty, wake up." She teased while rocking him and he groaned before regaining consciousness. His blue eyes opened and he blinked a few times before his gaze focused on her.

"Flora?" He asked before sitting up and she helped him rest his back against the fountain. "Why am I wet?"

"You fell into the fountain." She answered simply while she looked at him worriedly. "How does your head feel?"

"Doesn't hurt, so I don't think I hit it." He replied and she pushed his head forward so that she could check it out for any injuries.

"I'm sorry, I guess that I miscalculated the strength of that spell." He smiled at her, reassuring her that it was okay.

"No problem. Just remind me never to get on your bad side." He joked and both laughed.

"Just don't hurt my plants and you'll be fine." She told him afterwards and they stood up before looking around the Greenhouse. There were many holes in the glass structure due to spells they had sent and a few plants were destroyed, though they didn't worry because Flora could fix them easily.

"We've made quite a mess." He commented and her face fell.

"Yeah, I think perhaps we should change our training spot." She suggested and he nodded.

"That would be a good idea. This place gives you an advantage, since you're a nature fairy." He said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying that the reason I keep winning our fights is because we are in the Greenhouse?" She questioned and he knew what answer she was seeking.

"I never said that, all I'm saying is that you have the advantage, so it's most likely that you'll be the winner." He was quick to explain himself and she nodded.

"That is true. But you're also a wizard of nature, so it should give you an advantage as well." She supposed and he took a few seconds to observe her face as she thought about it, a smile immediately appearing on his own face as it always did when he was close to her. She made him happy and he wished that he could do the same for her.

"But you're the most powerful fairy around, so you're bound to win. I heard my parents mention how they had never seen a fairy as powerful as you." Helia commented and she blushed.

"I'm not that powerful, they're exaggerating. Astrid told me that I am blessed by the gods, which is why I am able to use my powers better than other fairies." She told him and he frowned due to the subject.

"The gods? Does she ever say anything that isn't related to them?" He asked and Flora shrugged her shoulders, but decided not to comment on it, knowing that he didn't like to discuss such religious matters. This was always a reason for them to fight, since Flora believed in gods and loved learning all about the ancient world while Helia didn't due to his parents teaching him that it were just legends.

"Maybe if you had my necklace you'd be able to win." She suggested and he looked at her uncovered neck, since she wore a light green top with pink pants. The necklace that she had been given two years before by a mysterious stranger, whose identity remained unknown, was no longer there.

"Where is it?" Helia asked her and she touched her neck, panic coming to her face before she relaxed.

"I gave it to Miele when I put her to sleep. The poor girl was terrified, thinking that there were monsters in the room coming after her. So I gave her the necklace for her protection." The nature fairy explained and Helia smiled, amazed by her kindness and cleverness.

"That was very kind of you." He told her gently and she smiled as well. "How about we try it again? Just remember that the point here isn't to kill me." He suggested and she rolled her eyes at his dramatization before resuming her previous position.

Helia went first, charging with a spell that made a few flowers charge at the nature fairy, who used her magic to conjure up a shield. Next she used the same spell she had used before, but she missed Helia, so the fountain behind him was destroyed and the statue of the Goddess of nature, Gaia, fell apart. Ignoring the destruction they knew could easily be reversed, Helia sent another spell towards her and this time he was the one who didn't measure his strength. She was sent flying into the glass wall behind her and she fell to the ground, groaning.

"Flora, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he approached her and knelt d by her side.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She tried to reassure him, but as he examined her to look for injuries, he noticed that her back was stained with blood as many glass pieces had entered it.

"That must be hurting." He looked at the blood with wide eyes and she groaned again. "Here, let me heal you." He used his magic to heal her injuries and within seconds she was free from glass.

"Thank you." She told him before holding his hand so that she could stand up. Suddenly feeling a little light headed, she felt her knees give away and he was caught by surprise, so ended up falling to the ground with her. As they lay on the ground, their faces were inches away and all Helia could think about was how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to kiss her. Unknown to him, she thought the same.

"We should start fixing this mess because soon our parents will come looking for her." She pushed his chest so that he could get off her and she could sit up, but he didn't move. His eyes looked into her green eyes with amazement and she started getting uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said and she blushed before pushing him once more.

"And you're too sweet, but we really need to get going." He still didn't move and she started wondering what was going on in his head. For a few seconds they remained there, both looking at each other with curiosity and hope.

"Okay." Helia finally replied and he removed himself from her, making her wish that he hadn't.

"Don't." He looked at her in confusion and she sat up before giving him a shy look.

"Can you come closer?" It was a request she had made many times during their lives, but both felt that this time, it had a completely different meaning. Helia obliged easily and soon he was right in front of her as her back rested upon the wall of glass. He looked at her, searching for answers to what she wanted him to do.

"I have never noticed how blue your eyes were." She commented nervously, making him feel even more confused as she gave him no signal. With a sight, Helia decided to do something more impulsive, hoping that it would work. So he gently cupped her cheek before leaning down to kiss her.

It took her by surprise at first and she was paralyzed in place, but soon she relaxed and responded to the kiss passionately. Her arms soon found the way to his neck and she brought him even closer. His own arms wrapped around her waist as they enjoyed the unexpected and yet wonderful moment that changed their relationship forever.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the Brella scenes? Next chapter we'll have more cuteness and a bit of romance.**

 **What about FloraXHelia? What's gonna happen now that those two have kissed?**

 **And what will happen in the battle against Remus? Will they manage to overcome his guards or will he fulfill his plan of taking the throne?**

 **Stay tuned cause next chapter will be coming by the beginning of next week. You'll have the second part with more couples scenes and a few battle ones. The Revelations will be in chapter 9, so feel free to leave me with your theories. Are you ready for more drama?**


	6. We all fail sometimes

**Hello, people. So, here we have chapter 6 and the continuation of the "battle" against Remus. The next ones will be very different and will focus more on the revelations, which are coming in two chapters.**

 **Okay, first of all there are two things that I'd like to make clear: James isn't a wizard like Saladin, only Helia inherited magic. Just in case anyone was wondering. Second, many people said that Helia should have gone to art school instead of Red Fountain. Might I remind you that the series states that he used to be a student at Red Fountain, but then he transferred to art school. So I'm assuming that in S1 he would go to art school while the year before (which is when we are at) he would have gone to Red Fountain. Hope that's cleared.**

 **Now on to the shoutouts:**

 **Windrea: I already sent you a message to discuss what you said. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Flora: I already answered your questions. That was a mistake of mine, but I think it's better to assume that Sky's older than him while Helia's a month older than Brandon. Changing it would end up altering the story too much. **

**winxkate: Yeep! Those two finally got together. Too bad that the circumstances aren't the best. Good, there will be many Brella scenes in this story, since I decided to include them a lot. You'll see here how it continues, I can tell you that it's not what anyone's probably expecting. **

**Sweety Chou: No problem. Thanks, I'm glad to hear that my writing seems to be improving. I actually really like writing Brella and I thought that scene fit very well. Someone is a fan of AlyssaXRollos, thank god! I love them as well, here we have some intense scenes with them. I was planning that kiss for a while. It sure came from B &B, it's my fav movie of the moment and I'm obsessed. **

**So this chapter ain't the happiest one, but there are some cute moments for FXH and AlyssaXRollos. Good luck with reading it!**

"This isn't working out!" Alyssa screamed in frustration. She and Lily had been trying to hold off Remus' guards for a while now and it wasn't going so well. The guards were armed heavily and they kept shooting arrows and spells that, miraculously, the two fairies had been able to avoid.

"I know, but we have to keep trying!" Lily replied as she used her magic to create vines that circled three enemies, making it easier for the king's army to destroy them.

"How about another convergence?" Alyssa suggested and Lily nodded before flying closer to her. They joined hands and used all of their strength in their second convergence of the night. Bright green light surrounded the gardens and many flowers started growing, carnivorous plants that started devouring the guards. Thanks to the two fairies help, their allies managed to escape the wrath of such hungry plants while only the enemies were eaten.

"Well, that did it." Lily stated proudly while watching their good work. It had diminished Remus' army greatly and so they were finally outnumbered. That didn't mean that they gave up, no, when the two fairies were making sure that most guards had been eaten, one of them who was still free shot three arrows their way and one of them hit queen Alyssa right in the stomach. "Alyssa!" Lily screamed once she saw her friend clutching her stomach as a surprised look was on her face.

"What?" The confused queen whispered before she moaned in pain as blood started coming out of her wound. Unfortunately, Lily was unable to help her because more arrows came and she had to use all of her energy to create a barrier. While she was concentrating, eyes closed, she didn't see how Alyssa detransformed and started falling towards the ground. The queen of Limphea didn't scream as she tried to use all of her energy to transform again, but it was no use, she was too weak. So she eventually let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes, having given up.

"I've got you." She heard the voice of the man she loved and once she opened her eyes, she found herself safe in his arms.

"Rollos." She cupped his cheek with her blood covered hand and smiled weakly at him. "You always had a knack for great timing." She mused and both laughed as he kissed her hand before he noticed the blood.

"Are you injured, love?" He pulled away a bit so that he could scan her for any injuries and his eyes widened once he found the arrow stuck in her stomach. "This doesn't look good." He commented while he examined the wound and she looked at it worriedly.

"And I have no way to heal myself, it seems as if my magic has ran out." His face lightened up once an idea came to mind.

"Flora can heal you, we'll take you to her." He suggested and she shook her head.

"No, she needs to be as far away from here as possible. Have you contacted Niobe and Teredor?" She asked him and he nodded. They were so lost in themselves that they completely forgot about the attack that was taking place in their home.

"No!" They heard a loud scream and they turned back to see Lily falling to the ground, back to her normal form.

"Oh, no." Alyssa muttered, worried for her best friend. Rollos was ready to stand up and try to catch her too, but someone beat him to it. White light surrounded Lily and she was carefully placed on the ground by their side. As they searched for the one responsible for it, they saw Saladin and his good friend, Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea.

"Talk about great timing." Rollos commented and the two elders smiled at them before approaching them.

"Are you alright, your majesties?" Faragonda asked them as she eyed them warily while Saladin quickly put up a strong shield around them.

"I'm fine, but Alyssa has been shot by one of their arrows." Rollos told her as he stepped back to let her have a look at the queen's wound. "Can you heal her?" He asked a bit desperately and Miss. Faragonda nodded.

"I'll do my best." She replied before using her magic on Alyssa. It worked out just fine and soon the wound had vanished and the color returned to her face.

"Thank you." Alyssa thanked her afterwards before she turned to her husband. They exchanged smiles before kissing passionately.

"Have you seen James?" Lily asked her father in law worriedly and Saladin smiled at her.

"We met him as he was on his way to the Greenhouse with young Miele." He replied and she sighed in relief at the news that he was alright.

"So they're still here?" Rollos asked, having broken apart from the kiss.

"We have to get the kids out of here and fast, it's not safe for Flora, Helia or Miele." Alyssa added worriedly and Faragonda cast her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. From what I've heard, both of them are very powerful and capable of defending themselves. They'll have no problem taking care of a few guards if they go their way." Her words had the opposite desired impact and queen Alyssa only started freaking out, so she decided to use a different approach. "But they won't have to, I'm sure James will take them somewhere safe soon."

"Now we need to worry about this battle, because more guards have arrived." Saladin warned them and as they looked around the gardens, they could see that he was right.

"I don't understand why Remus is doing this." Alyssa commented and Lily cast her a look.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants the crown for himself." She told her and the queen was still unconvinced.

"But was it really necessary to destroy the palace and kill so many innocent people? He knows that if he wanted a position of more power all he had to do was talk to us." She argued and Rollos decided to intervene before this could become a huge fight.

"We should think about his reasons later, now we need to focus on stopping him." He told her gently, yet firmly.

"Okay. Let's go back into the palace, then. Lily and I need to recharge and there's no point in staying here when there are so many of them." She suggested and everyone nodded before Rollos helped her stand up and together, the group of 5 walked back to the palace, their minds set on the library where they could find a useful book to stop Remus' guards from taking over the castle.

 _Back with Flora and Helia..._

Flora and Helia pulled apart from their kiss after a while, both breathless. They looked at each other with surprised expressions as they tried to think of a way to start the conversation they knew that they needed to have. "That was..." Helia said and she nodded.

"I know. I so wasn't expecting it." She replied and worry crossed his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." He apologized and she shook her head while smiling.

"No, I'm glad that you did. I've been... well hoping that you'd do that." His eyes widened.

"Were you?" He asked her in confusion and she blushed.

"Yes. I just didn't know how to approach the subject or if I even should." She confessed and he sighed, understanding what she meant.

"Neither did I. I've had feelings for you for a while now, but I was afraid..." He intended to continue, but she interrupted him.

"I know. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I guess it's too late to be worrying about that now." She laughed bitterly.

"But is it really ruined? I believe that two people can have feelings for each other and still be great friends." He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know, Helia. But I don't think that we should do... this again." He looked at her sadly, wondering if perhaps he had misunderstood the situation.

"So does that mean that you don't want to be with me?" He cursed himself for how lame and desperate he sounded.

"That's not the point. I would love to be with you, I've wanted to for a while now, but it's just too complicated." She replied just as sadly.

"It's not so complicated. I love you and I think that should be all that matters." It was her turn to look at him with widened eyes for she hadn't been expecting such a heartfelt confession.

"You...love me?" She asked and he blushed before scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I know that we're way too young to know anything about love, but I just feel it. Every time I am with you I can't help but smile and all I desire is to make you as happy as you make me. You're my best friend and so much more. And now I'm gonna stop talking because I'm sounding so lame."

"You're not lame. I feel the same way, Helia, I was just too scared to admit it." She told him just as nervously and he looked at her with so much love and adoration that she didn't know how she could have missed his feelings before, it had always been clear as day. She just hadn't been smart enough to figure it out. Without a second thought, he leaned in and kissed her again, even more passionately and desperately than before. It felt just as perfect and magical as the first time and both wondered how it was possible.

"There's still an issue that we need to talk about." She broke apart too soon and he sighed before looking at her. "Aisha." She answered his unasked question.

"She's our best friend, she'll understand." He replied simply and Flora shook her head.

"I'm afraid that if we get together she might feel left out, that this might ruin our friendship. You know how important she is to me." She voiced her fears and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Flora, you don't need to worry so much about these things. We'll try our best not to make her feel left out and hope that she'll understand. And I won't let it ruin our friendship, I promise you." She looked at him unsurely and he sighed once again." I love you, Flora, and I want us to be together without any obstacles. But you'll have to trust me." He pleaded and she smiled at him this time.

"I like when you say it, it makes me feel so happy." She told him and it was his turn to smile.

"I love you." He repeated and they laughed.

"I love you too, my hero." She replied and another kiss followed their heartfelt confessions. They were hoping to be able to be together now that they had settled the most important matters, but their timing was far from perfect. The sound of screams forced them to break apart.

"What could this be about?" Flora asked as she pulled apart from him before looking outside the windows. It was very dark outside, but she could see many silhouettes.

"I don't know, but I recognize this scream. It was my mother." He told her and they shared worried glances before helping each other stand up. They were ready to go outside and check out what was going on when the door to the Greenhouse was opened and two figures came in. James was holding a lantern, so the newly formed couple didn't freak out cause they saw his face. Nearly 8 years old Miele held one of his hands while the other was clutched to her favorite toy, a small teddy bear she had gained on her first birthday.

"Father, what's going on?" Helia asked him in concern and James only sighed.

"The castle's under attack." He replied shortly and the teens looked at him in shock.

"Who's attacking us?" Flora asked and there was a sudden explosion that kept Helia's father from replying.

"No time for answers, you have to go now." James said exasperatedly while he signalled for Miele to go to Flora. The nature fairy kneeled down so that she could hug her clearly scared younger sister.

"Go where? Where is my mother?" Helia asked him worriedly and James cast a desperate glance towards the window.

"She needs me right now, she's fighting against them with Alyssa." He said and they could clearly see the panic in his eyes.

"Then we should be helping them." Flora said firmly and James cast her a warning look.

"I know that's what you want, dear Flora, but your parents desire above anything for you to be safe. So that's why I want you three to go to Andros and wait for us." He told her emphatically, though firmly.

"No way! We can't just stand by while you fight whoever's attacking us!" Helia argued and James sighed.

"Helia, my son, I know you too desire to help us, but you're too young. Your mother and I couldn't bear the thought that something might happen to you during this battle. Please, stay safe and don't argue." James pleaded and Helia could see how worried his father was. Though he had no intention of backing down, he knew that James wanted to be with Lily now, so he decided to follow the rules.

"Okay. Please, be careful, dad." The blue haired teen said and James smiled at him before walking closer so that they could hug.

"I will. See you later." He wished before he hugged Flora and Miele as well. Within minutes, he was out of their sight.

"Now what?" Helia asked no one in particular and Flora smiled.

"Now I'll create a portal to Andros." She stepped away from him so that she could focus and Miele ran to his side. Helia held the young girl close to him in order to protect her while Flora concentrated. Unknown to them, they were being watched by one of Remus' guards, who started coming up with a plan. He aimed his bow at Flora, ready to take her down, but a carnivorous plant appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arms, so the arrow missed the nature fairy, instead going Helia's way. Unfortunately, Miele was the one who ended up getting hit.

"Ouch." The little girl screamed while she stared at the arrow stuck in her shoulders and Helia looked at it with wide eyes. Flora was too concentrated on making the portal to notice what was happening.

"Don't worry, Miele, as soon as we get to Andros we'll fix it." His promise did nothing to stop the young girl from crying in pain, making Flora look back at them worriedly.

"Miele? Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked her younger sister while turning back from the portal that she had just created.

"It hurts." Was Miele's simply reply and Flora walked closer to them, eyes widening once she saw the arrow.

"Where did that come from?" She looked around worriedly and Helia looked around, alert.

"Seems like they have already found us. We need to hurry." He told her before taking her hand and they walked towards the portal. Just as they were in front of it, many guards suddenly appeared, circling them.

"You're not going anywhere." One of them said while he pointed an arrow towards them. Flora and Helia looked around panickingly before their eyes fell on Miele. Even if they might be able to take out those guards, she needed to get to safety since she couldn't defend herself.

"Helia, you need to take her to a safe place." Flora told him and he shook his head.

"No, you should go. I can handle them." He told her firmly and it was her turn to shake her head.

"I know that, but I am the princess of Limphea. It's my duty to protect my kingdom." Right on time she used her magic to create a barrier around them. All the arrows that were sent their way hit it, but didn't harm them.

"I can't just leave you here, alone." He argued and she smiled at him. Knowing that discussing the matter wouldn't help, she surprised him by kissing him passionately.

"I'll be okay. Now take Miele to safety so that you and I can kick some ass together." She told him determinately and he was speechless at how bold she was being.

"Okay." He finally complied before taking Miele's hand and walking with her towards the open portal, Flora's barrier protecting them from the guards that tried to attack them.

"See you soon, little sis. Love you." Flora told Miele with a smile before they disappeared into the portal. As she looked at her younger sister, she spotted the necklace that she had been using nonstop for two years and she wondered if maybe she should take it to help her in this fight. But as she thought about it, it was too late. So she pushed all thoughts aside and got ready to defend herself against the guards.

 _On Andros..._

Aisha and her parents were in the throne room discussing the very unwanted topic of marriage when a portal suddenly appeared and Miele and Helia came in. Since the royals were expecting the visit, they weren't too startled. "Helia, are you okay?" Aisha worriedly ran his way and gave him a tight hug while he wrapped an arm around her, since the other one was holding Miele's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We got out before the battle could truly begin." He told her after they pulled apart and she sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear it. Where's Flora?" Aisha asked him worriedly and his face fell, but his reply was interrupted.

"This really hurts." Everyone looked at the young girl and the queen and king of Andros gasped once they saw the arrow on her stomach.

"Oh my." Niobe put a hand to her heart and Teredor let go of her and approached the child.

"This injury looks serious, she needs help right now!" He exclaimed before looking back two guards guards that were in the room.

"I need you to take princess Miele to the doctor." He called them and the guards approached him.

"Of course, your majesty." As they neared them, Miele got scared and hid behind Helia, her small hands holding his shirt tightly.

"Hey, Miele. Don't be afraid, they'll just take you somewhere you can get better." Aisha talked to the young girl, but she only held tighter onto Helia. The blue haired teen turned around and knelt down so that he was facing her.

"I know you're scared, princess, but you have to let go of me so that I can go back to Flora." He tried to reason with her.

"But I want you to stay with me." She argued and Helia sighed, worried for Flora and eager to get back to her.

"Aisha can stay with you, but I have to help your sister. You want her to be alright, don't you?" He asked and Miele nodded slowly.

"There's no way I'm letting you go back on your own, I'm going with you." Aisha said firmly and Helia sighed once again, not wanting to argue.

"Okay,then. Let's get going because Flora needs us right now." He stood up and looked back at the royals of Andros."Thank you for welcoming us, your majesties."

"But of course, Helia. Please, be careful, both of you." Teredor replied, looking worried and unsure. Aisha hugged her parents tightly and told them not to worry so much before Helia handed Miele to the gently queen, who picked her up and walked with her towards the doctor. As soon as they were gone, Aisha and Helia converged their magic to create a portal to Limphea and said their last goodbyes to king Teredor.

 _Back with Flora..._

"Now this is getting out of hand." Flora muttered to herself as she attempted to keep up her shield, panic starting to build. She had been fighting the guards for a few minutes now and the results were unsatisfactory.

"Keep on shooting, men. She's bound to break eventually." One of them shouted and more arrows were sent her way. She could feel that they weren't normal arrows, there was magic in them and so they weakened her shield greatly. She thought about what she should do, since she didn't have much time left to maintain her shield. Then she recalled the words spoken to her by her mother, who hated battles more than anything and despised the thought of hurting others.

"When your defences fail, you'll have no choice but to attack. I don't like it, my sweet Flora, but sometimes we must make hard choices and in a battle, the choice there is to live or to die." Alyssa had told her one day after she had been training with Helia, when she had accidentally hurt him and he had had to be taken to the infirmary. As Flora watched the guards prepare themselves to attack her again, she realized that her mother was absolutely right.

"I don't want to die. I can't, there are people counting on me." She muttered before she concentrated all of the strength she had left on taking down the guards, just as her barrier was erased. She felt a pain on her side, but she ignored it and kept concentrating. Green light shot out of her body and encircled the guards. Soon they all fell to the ground, unconscious and Flora opened her eyes once she heard only silence.

"Now that...did it." She muttered weakly, feeling more exhausted than ever. Feeling pain once again, she looked down to find an arrow was stuck on her stomach and she groaned. "Great, just great." She reluctantly took it out, holding off a scream, and then tried using her magic on the wound. It was no use, the spell had taken all of her energy and she felt more tired by the seconds. Once the world started spinning, Flora decided that she'd better lie down to make it stop and gave up on trying to heal her wound. "Helia better come back soon." She whispered before she yawned and, against her wishes, her eyes closed and darkness encircled her.

 _With Alyssa and Lily..._

About half an hour later, Alyssa, Rollos, Saladin, Faragonda, Lily and newly returned James found themselves in the throne room as they battled for their lives. The search for an useful book was rendered successful, but the two fairies had to use all of their powers to cast the spell contained in it and so they were exhausted when the time came to fight against the guards that had broken into the castle.

James and Rollos managed to convince them to hide in the library as they waited for their powers to recharge before joining in. So the two men were rather distracted as they tried to keep the guards at bay, which caused them to almost get hit many times. Thankfully, Saladin and Faragonda were very skilled and quick and they were able to help them while holding off the guards.

Eventually Alyssa and Lily came into the room, ready to join the fight. They weren't transformed because that would take energy that they no longer had, so both used their powers while remaining in their normal form. They converged a few times and were able to take care of most of the guards that were left undefeated by Saladin and Faragonda.

"Please tell me that it's over." Lily pleaded breathlessly as they looked around at the guards that were either unconscious or dead.

"I think that we did it." James said while he approached Lily. The two elders looked around cautiously, worried that this might not be over yet.

"We did it, my love, we won." Rollos excitedly told his wife and him and Alyssa hugged and kissed, eager to be as close as possible after being apart for so long during the fight.

"Indeed, we've managed to save our kingdom and our children." She told him and both had smiles at the thought of telling Flora that everything was alright and seeing her again. Now that the battle was over, the feeling that had been bugging them ever since they had found the book came back and they shared worried looks. Something was wrong. "Rollos, do you also have the feeling that something terrible happened?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I do, love, I worry that it might be connected to our daughters." He replied worriedly before he took her hand for a kiss. "But right now we should be focused on making sure that our victory is real before we find them." He advised and she nodded, knowing that he was right.

"Watch out!" They heard a loud scream and suddenly both royals felt as if they could no longer breathe. As they looked around, they realized that they were trapped in a green bubble.

"Remus!" James yelled angrily at the man standing behind the queen and king of Limphea. He smirked at them before looking at the fairy by his side, his wife, Violet. Her eyes were staring into nothing as if she was blind, but Saladin and Faragonda were quick to spot the spell she was clearly under. They wondered why he would need to control his own wife, but it might be because she didn't agree with what she was doing.

"I see you were able to defeat most of my guards. Wasn't expecting so much resistance, but it doesn't really matter now." James took a few steps, but Lily held his arm while giving him a warning look.

"You better let the queen and king go unless you want to spend the rest of your life in the Omega Dimension." Saladin warned him and he simply laughed.

"The Omega Dimension? Please, do you really think anyone will consent to that?" James mocked while shaking his head before he turned to Violet once again. "Now, love, why don't you speed up the process so that we can be done with this." They watched in horror as the pink haired woman barely nodded before the bubble that was trapping Alyssa and Rollos started turning grey.

"Rollos, I want you to know..." Alyssa started saying between coughs as the air on the bubble started going away.

"I know. I love you too, more than anything." He replied while bringing her closer as both attempted to breathe. Faragonda and Saladin used their magic to try to break the bubble, but time was running out.

"Please, take care of our girls." Alyssa said as she and Rollos turned to their best friends, who stood there in shock and worry, arms wrapped around each other.

"Don't be like that, you'll be fine. We'll get you out of there." Lily said with tears streaming down her face and the queen of Limphea only looked at her with the saddest of smiles. Within the next few seconds, her body tumbled to the ground as Rollos tried to hold her, but he was too weak himself and both ended up on the ground. As Saladin and Faragonda were finally able to destroy the bubble trapping them, it was too late. They were gone.

 **I KNOW. THE KILLING HAS BEGUN AND I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE YOU A WARNING. Well, let me remind you that every death in my stories is for plot purpose, so they are necessary. You'll see that next chapter.**

 **Now, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the Rollyssa scenes? What about FloraXHelia? Too cheesy? With me it's always gonna be a bit cheesy, seeing as I'm a hopeless romantic.**

 **Did you like the battle scenes? I'm not very good at writing those, hope they were okay.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Next chapter should come between Friday and Sunday, depending on your reviews. It will be mostly about Flora, but you'll have the return of a forgotten character and a few scenes with Aisha, her parents and JamesXLily. Think we can make it to 5 reviews?**


	7. Death is only the beginning

**Hey, guys. Sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter, I've been in Fortaleza (north of Brazil) visiting my family and so I've had little time to write. Now this chapter is quite different from the others and it is the real beginning of the story (hence the title). I'd say enjoy it, but it's a rather sad chapter, except for the first part. Something important that need to be clear is that this was based mostly on the tv show Once Upon My Time, which is actually the base for most of my stories.**

 **Let's get to the shoutouts:**

 **knight7572: They haven't gone annywhere, remember that S1 hasn't begun yet, so they'll only appear when it starts. I hope that's cleared up. In this story it hasn't happened yet, but I agree with you. You're on the right track, it definitely is involved.**

 **winxkate: Their deaths were necessary to the rest of the story, though I wish they didn't have to die. At least their fates won't be as terrible as it could be.**

 **Guest: You can expect many more Brella moments, though after this chapter they'll only appear in chapter 10 or 11.**

 **Windrea: I'm glad you did and I understand you. My friends aren't too romantic either.**

 **Flora: I'm glad you thought so. There's more sadness to come.**

 **CherryMuser: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you'll enjoy this story. That was never the point of the story, but it's an interesting idea.**

 **Good luck with your readings!**

 _In Solaria..._

Stella and Brandon stayed like that, holding onto each other for a good 10 minutes while the fairy of the sun cried all the tears that she had been holding for days. It was comfortable, familiar and so they relished on a chance to spend time together like they hadn't had in a long time.

"I'm sorry." Stella reluctantly broke out of their embrace and wiped her eyes before looking at him.

"Hey, you never have to apologize for being sad. It's ridiculous." Brandon replied with a smile, his heart hurting at how lost and sad she looked.

"You know what else is ridiculous?" She asked, sounding frustrated. "My parents. They had the most beautiful and pure thing and they just gave up." She added before he could question.

"Perhaps they weren't meant to be together, Stell. After all, isn't their happiness more important?" He wisely pointed out and she couldn't help but smile.

"I know you're right, but it still sucks." She frowned and Brandon started coming up with ways to cheer her up. "You know what I would really like right now?" She then asked, breaking his line of thought and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked her curiously and she gave him a shy smile.

"I'd like to kiss you." She boldly replied and Brandon's eyes widened. He definitely hadn't been expecting that, but he guessed that she must be drunker than he had thought. Though all he wanted was to kiss her, he knew that it would be wrong, considering her state.

"I don't think so. How about we go back to the party?" He suggested and she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why won't you kiss me? Don't you like me?" She asked him childishly and he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked.

"Of course I like you, Stella. More than you'll ever know." He sighed deeply and she looked at him curiously.

"I like you too, Brandy." She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around her waist and buried his head in her golden hair.

"You know, I'm starting to think that I have the worst luck ever." He muttered and she pulled apart so that she could look at him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked and he contemplated on whether or not he should say it. Remembering that she most likely wouldn't remember any details from this conversation, he decided to tell her the truth. He knew that he needed to, it was eating him inside.

"Because every time I come close to confessing my feelings for you, you're drunk. It's like a curse or something." He admitted and her eyes went wide.

"Your feelings? What feelings?" She sounded a bit desperate and he started regretting telling her. But now that he had gone this far, he figured he'd better continue.

"I guess I have no other choice but to say it now. Even if you won't remember this conversation, even if you'll probably never know it, I have to say it because it's killing me. Hiding what I feel is killing me, but I know it's the best thing to do." He paused so that he could breathe and she looked at him with wide eyes, expectantly.

"I love you, Stella. More than you'll ever know, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I've known for years that my feelings for you were besides that of friendship and I tried to keep it buried, I never acted on it because I was so freaking scared. I didn't want to lose you." He held back tears as he waited for her response.

He would have expected her to be in shock or to start screaming at him, but instead she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately. He was caught by surprise and so he took a while to respond. He knew that he should pull away, but he couldn't. It felt so good and wonderful and everything he had wanted for so long. He recalled a similar night when they had kissed as well, only a few weeks before.

 _It was during a party at Red Fountain, one that included many specialists and fairies. It was the first time Sky and Brandon saw Stella in weeks and so they spent a great deal of the night together, sharing details of their lives and telling jokes._

 _At one point, Sky disappeared with Diaspro, as the two were on their first date. The blonde princess wasn't a student at Alfea, but she had been invited by Stella to this party because the fairy of the sun was excited to pair her up with Sky. So the two of them decided to take a walk together, leaving Stella and Brandon alone._

 _The two had remained in the gardens where the party was being held for a good while, catching up on their lives. Since this was a party, both ended up having too much to drink and eventually they decided to leave the gardens. Brandon led her to his bedroom where the two settled on his bed._

 _For a few minutes everything was normal between them, he cracked a few jokes and she laughed like usual. But then, their drunken minds decided to do something different. It is as the saying goes, sometimes drunken actions are caused by sober thoughts._ _And this was one of these times, because the drinks had lowered their defences and allowed their inner feelings to come showing. So when Brandon leaned in and kissed her, Stella didn't pull back and instead replied with as much passion and fierceness._

 _Soon that one kiss turned into a full make out session and they found themselves not worrying about how their actions would affect them and their friendship, for once. At one point, Brandon pulled apart, much to her dismay, and looked at her as he wondered if this was the time to confess his feelings. He wasn't as drunk as she was, so he could still think rationally and he started debating on what he should do._

 _But she didn't give him time to think, soon she was pulling him back to her and joining their lips once again. As their kissing became more urgent, he helped her as she unceremoniously took off his shirt before his hands rested on her back, wondering if he should take off her blue dress as well._

 _It was in that exact moment that Sky came into the room, having been looking for them for a while and he stared at his two best friends shockingly. Stella was the first to notice him and she pulled apart from Brandon while staring at him wide eyed. The brunette specialist did the same and there was silence. For the next few minutes, Stella and Brandon arranged themselves as Sky decided it was best not to leave these two alone for now._

Over the next few weeks, they barely saw each other and when they did, they made sure not to mention what had happened. Brandon wanted to talk about it, confess to her at once and get this weight off his chest. But the fear of rejection and ruining their friendship kept him from doing so. Until tonight.

"Wow. You never told me that you were such a good kisser." Stella said once they pulled apart from their kiss, both breathless. She was concerned when he said nothing, only looked at her with what resembled sadness. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You know why." Brandon replied after sighing and she looked down.

"That I do. I've had the same fears for years, but now that you've confessed I don't feel so scared anymore." His eyes widened as he tried to process what she was saying.

"So you mean..." She completed his sentence.

"I love you too." A smile came upon his face, but it was soon replaced by a broken look.

"This is all I wanted to hear, but there's no way to tell if it's true." She caught onto what he was saying and she quickly reassured him.

"Brandon, I'm not drunk right now. This was the first drink I took that had vodka, the others were normal smoothies." She pointed to the drink that rested by their side and he raised his eyebrows.

"Then why have you been acting strange all night?" He asked, starting to feel panicked.

"Something happened yesterday, an accident." She sighed and he looked at her worriedly. "You know the potion lab at Alfea, right?" He nodded, confused. "Well, it sort of doesn't exist anymore. I blew it up."

"No way!" She nodded and he couldn't keep himself from laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"I know, it's crazy. But now back to you, mr. romantic." He blushed at her words.

"I guess the truth is out." He said simply and she smiled.

"I guess it is. So what happens now?" He knew what answer she was expecting.

"Now I would like to spend the rest of the night with you. And then, if you'd like, I would love to take you on a date." His response pleased her greatly and her smile enlarged.

"Consider this our first date." She suggested and he smiled before picking his phone.

"Now let me text Sky to tell him that I've finally got a girlfriend so that he can get off my back." She easily took the phone out of his hands.

"Only after you kiss me again." He easily complied and soon they were engaged in another make out session. Only this time there was nothing pulling them back. When Sky would once again find them minutes later, he would learn about how their relationship had changed forever.

* * *

As Flora started regaining consciousness, she heard the sound of many people talking, though it sounded far away. She was surprised not to feel anymore pain from her wounds, so she assumed that someone must have healed her. Someone. Helia. The thought of him brought a smile to her lips and gave her the strength to open her eyes. The sunlight blinded her, so it took her a few minutes to actually open them.

As soon as she did so, she realized that she was no longer in Limphea. There were no trees around her and she couldn't see the castle. She sat up, starting to feel like something was wrong. As she looked around, she could see the ocean near her and she was able to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"I must be on Andros." She muttered while looking at the strangely grey ocean in front of her. "But why isn't anyone here, where are my parents, Aisha, Helia?" She wondered and the feeling came back. Something was definitely off. Deciding to figure out what was going on, she stood up and breathed in a few times to calm herself down.

"Okay, I don't see the castle, so I must be closer to the village. I'll go there and see if someone can help me get to Aisha." She decided and so she started walking along the beach, each step making her feel uneasy and scared.

"Oh, Helia, how I wish that you were here with me. Your presence always made me feel secure, like nothing and no one could hurt me as along as you were there." She sighed, a small smile coming to her face as she remembered how he had kissed her and then told her that he loved her. "I love him so much, it feels like a dream that we finally got together."

It only took her about ten minutes to get to the village and she smiled brightly once she saw a few houses not so far. A part of her found it strange how it seemed like everything there was either grey or orange, the houses didn't have many colors and even the people seemed to be orange. She assumed that she was just seeing things, but it did unsettle her.

Seeing a restaurant, she decided to go in and maybe have something to eat, though she didn't feel hungry. "Like mom always said, eating is the best way of staying strong." She laughed as fun memories of her mother came to mind. Worry for her parents filled her, but she tried to concentrate on getting herself somewhere safe first.

"Hello, may I have a muffin and herbal tea?" She asked the bartender, who looked at her strangely.

"Sure thing, dear. You can sit down and I'll bring it to you." Flora ignored her weird atittude and nodded before finding a bench where she sat down. She spent a few minutes watching the other costumers talk before the ringing of the bell called her attention to the door. It was opened and in came someone she never thought that she would see again.

She screamed while looking around wildly, wanting to ignore what was clearly an hallucination. But the person at the door clearly had no intention of leaving her alone for they walked straight to where she was and sat down in front of her.

"I certainly didn't expect to find you here." The woman told her with a bitter laugh and she was frozen in place, theories to what was happening coming to mind.

"You're not real." She said loudly, voice shaking with fear and the woman gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sure that you are very confused now, and scared. But I promise you that I'll explain everything to you." Her comforting tone did nothing to ease Flora's worries as she started freaking out even more.

"This is a dream, isn't it? A crazy dream that I'll soon wake up from." She started talking without thinking, finding solutions to the problems that were haunting her mind.

"'I'm afraid it isn't a dream, my dear. Sometimes I wish it was too, but it's very much real." Flora looked at her and there were a million things she wanted to say.

"But you're dead. You've been dead for years, so how come I am seeing you?" She hysterically asked the woman in front of her. Someone she had known her entire life until she had suddenly passed away two years before. Andromeda. Helia's dear grandmother.

"I think you can guess that answer." Andromeda simply replied and Flora's eyes widened as she understood.

"NO! No, no, no!" She screamed and she decided that she wasn't going to stay there, listening to crazy lies told by dead people. So she stood up and ran out of the door, away from Andromeda and the terrible truths she had to tell her.

"Well, that went well." The older woman said calmly as she watched Flora run. She made no movements to follow the teenager, knowing that she needed some time to herself now. The truth could be told later, after all time was all they had.

* * *

Flora ran all the way till she reached the beach once again. Her mind was swirling as she started to wonder if maybe she was going crazy. After all, it's not everyday that you see dead people walking around casually like it's the most normal thing in the world. But a small part of her feared that Andromeda was right and there was a bigger reason to why she was seeing her.

"But it can't be, it just can't." She muttered as she stopped by a few rocks to stare into the sea, hoping that it would calm her. Memories of countless moments spent with Aisha in the beach came to her mind and her heart hurt at the thought of her best friend. Worry filled her for she knew that Aisha would have never let her down and probably would have come back to Limphea with Helia. She prayed that the fairy of waves was alright.

"They're fine, if they weren't I'd know it." She tried to convince herself as she stared into the strangely grey ocean. It started to bother her how it wasn't blue anymore and she started to wonder if maybe she wasn't really on Andros. The sound of footsteps made her turn back and she sighed once she saw it was Andromeda once again.

"Are you following me?" She asked the older woman, who laughed.

"I don't need to follow you, dear. I know you well and I was sure that you'd come to the beach." She replied and this time Flora didn't run when she approached her.

"Wouldn't you have thought that I'd go to the forest?" Flora asked her and a thoughtful look came to her face.

"That was my first option, but after I thought about it, I recalled how you told Helia many times that you actually preferred the beach over the forest. It's unusual for a nature fairy, but you're not just any nature fairy." Flora was confused about what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda sighed before smiling at her.

"You're more powerful that any fairy I've ever known. And you're also so kind and gentle, it's truly unusual." Flora couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. But I'm still confused about many things." Andromeda sighed this time and looked away, eyes staring into the grey sea.

"I know you are. And I'll give you all the answers you're looking for, but I must warn you that you might not like them." She looked at Flora firmly and the nature fairy was surprised by the clear sadness in that look.

"I think it's what Saladin always said, not knowing is worse." Both smiled at the thought of Saladin and Flora wondered if he was okay as well. So many people she was worried about, but now she was more concerned about herself. "Do you know if he's okay?"

"He's fine, he wasn't hurt during the battle." Flora was surprised that she even knew about said battle, but she guessed that ghosts know a lot of things.

"So you were there?" Andromeda shook her head.

"No, I can't leave this place." Now Flora was even more confused and surprised.

"Now why would you be trapped on Andros?" She asked and Andromeda gave her a sad smile that made her even more afraid than before.

"Dear Flora, this isn't Andros. It's somewhere entirely different, and darker. It is called... The Underworld."

* * *

"The Underworld?" Flora repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. It's a place where many people live, though we're not longer alive." Andromeda decided it was best to just get to the point.

"So it's a place for dead people? Like...hell?" The nature fairy asked, eyes widened. She avoided asking why she was there.

"Yes. Though it's not hell." Andromeda replied. "There is a hell, but it's not here." Flora's eyes widened even more.

"So hell is real?" The older woman nodded. "That's crazy. But well, seems like today is the day for craziness. First I wake up in a beach in this Underworld, don't even know how the hell I got here, and now I'm talking to my boyfriend's dead grandmother." She started talking really fast and she missed the way Andromeda smiled at the mention of her new relationship status with Helia.

"I saw that you two finally got together. It was about time." Flora stopped talking and gave her an incredulous look.

"How did you... Oh. Well, I agree that it was about time." Knowing that later they could talk about Helia, she decided to find her answers first. "So, you were telling me that hell exists. Then what exactly is this place?"

"There are three paths that we might follow after we...die." Andromeda said after sighing and Flora noticed how hard it was for her to say the last word. "If you've done mostly good, you'll go to heaven. If it's the opposite, you'll spend eternity suffering in hell. And then there's the Underworld. It's a place for those who have...unfinished business." She paused to let everything sink in.

"Unfinished business?" Flora asked, confused.

"It's hard to explain. Usually people who died before their time came here. Most of the residents were murdered. The terrible thing is that we can't leave until we've concluded our business, and most times we don't even know what it is. We're trapped here for all eternity." Something she said ignited Flora's memory.

"But you weren't killed. Or were you?" Flora asked her, curiously and Andromeda sighed.

"I wasn't sick as everyone thought. No, as I later came to discover, the reason I died was because the tea I drank that night was poisoned. It wasn't meant for me, it was meant for your mother, but she let me drink it." Flora's eyes widened even more as she realized something.

"It was sent by Lord Remus, wasn't it?" Andromeda nodded and Flora realized that she needed to sit down, so she walked towards a few rocks. "So he was never telling the truth, he wanted to get rid of my parents so that he could take the throne."

"That is true. And now he's sent an attack towards the castle." Andromeda told her and this time Flora couldn't deny the truth any longer.

"I was killed during the attack, wasn't I?" The older woman looked surprised before she nodded. "So I'm gone. Oh, god." Flora put a hand over her mouth as she freaked out. "What's gonna happen now to Miele or Aisha or Helia."The mention of his name made her lose all control and she started crying hysterically. "Helia. He's going to lose it, poor thing. We just got together, it's not fair." Andromeda hugged her, knowing that nothing she said would be able to comfort the nature fairy.

"I know it's not fair, dear. I am so sorry that this happened to you, you two didn't deserve it." Flora gave her a small smile.

"I need to see him, talk to him. Is there any way that we could do that here?"She asked hopelessly and she was surprised when Andromeda smiled.

"There is a way, yes. But just remember that you might not like what you find." The older woman warned her. "Are you sure that you want to see Helia?" Flora nodded eagerly before standing up.

"Yes." Then she followed Andromeda to the place where she would be able to see the man she loved, maybe even talk to him, she hoped.

* * *

Andromeda led her to a small park where, strangely, various mirrors were spread. They came in many sizes and colors and many people were seen in front of them as they started at the images. Flora was surprised to see that the mirrors didn't reflect the people looking at them, but showed different people in different places. It was strange, but not as much as all that she had learned this day.

"What are these mirrors?" She asked Andromeda curiously and the older woman smiled.

"They are magical objects that allow us to see our loved ones in the Magic Dimension." She explained and Flora simply nodded. "I'm afraid they don't allow us to communicate with them, as I'm sure many people would wish. They only allow us to see how they're doing." The fairy of nature frowned.

"So I can't talk to Helia." She stated and Andromeda cast her an understanding look.

"Unfortunately, no. It's truly unfair that we must be trapped in this place with only a mirror to the Magic Dimension, but it's just how things are." Flora decided that focusing on that detail wouldn't help at all, so she settled for seeing Helia's face once again. Even if she couldn't tell him that she loved him and she was sorry for leaving him, seeing his face would be enough to make her feel better. The idea of being dead was still strange and surreal, but there was nothing she could do now. Her life was over and she would most likely spend eternity in this place.

"It's so strange to think that I'm dead, it certainly doesn't feel like it." She commented and Andromeda nodded.

"Sometimes I forget about it as well, but once I see the mirrors I am reminded." She told the nature fairy and Flora sensed the pain behind that statement.

"Being trapped here must truly be horrible, how long can someone be here for?" She curiously asked and Andromeda shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've met people who've been here for centuries, I guess some might have been trapped for over 1000 years." Flora's eyes widened, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it for they reached the closest mirror. It had previously been occupied by a blonde woman who appeared to have been a teenager when she died. A surprised look came to her face once she saw Flora and Andromeda before she smiled warmly at them.

"Feel free to use the mirrors for as long as you wish." She told them gently before she left suddenly, leaving Flora confused.

"Do you know who she is?" She asked Andromeda, who shook her head.

"No. I've seen her before, but I don't know her. Now, shall we get to it?" She answered before pointing to the mirror. Flora approached it until she was right in front of it. "You just have to say who you wish to see." The older woman added after seeing Flora's unsure look.

"Okay. I'd like to see Helia." She said, feeling rather stupid for talking to a mirror. The image of a red haired girl suddenly started swirling and soon a dark fog covered the mirror. It remained there for a few seconds and once it diminished, the image was dark. No blue haired teen, no sign of life. "Why isn't it showing him?" Flora asked in frustration and Andromeda looked just as shocked as she was.

"I don't know. The mirror's magic never fails." She mused before an understanding look came to her face."Unless..." Flora stared at her curiously.

"Unless?" She asked and Andromeda sighed.

"Unless he's unconscious. The mirror doesn't show someone who's unconscious or dead." Flora sighed in relief as her fears were downgraded.

"So he's probably okay, just not awake?" Andromeda nodded and Flora smiled. "That's good enough. I can see him later, but now I need to know what happened to my parents and Miele. She was shot by an arrow last I saw." The mention of her younger sister made her know exactly what to do next.

"Show me Miele." She said to the mirror and the image swirled once again. Soon Miele appeared on the screen. She was lying in a bed in a purple room, a window to the ocean beside it. Her face was pale and she was dressed in a pink dress that didn't cover her shoulders, so Flora could clearly see the bandages on it. By her side were 5 people Flora was starting to worry she'd never see again.

 _"She's getting worse." Niobe said as she stood by Miele's side with Teredor's arms wrapped around her._

 _"Perhaps that's not such a bad thing." Lily said from her spot on near the window. James was by her side while Aisha sat in the bed by Miele's side._

 _"How could it not be a bad thing?" James asked his wife incredulously and Lily's expression grew sadder._

 _"Because if I survive, I'll be alone." Miele said, tears falling from her eyes and all cast her pitiful looks._

 _"That's not true, I'll be there for you." Aisha told the young girl while smiling at her._

 _"We'll all be there for you, dearest Miele. But we do understand that life will be too difficult for you, now that Remus has taken the throne and you are the only survivor." Lily's voice broke at the words and Flora's heart constricted as she understood their meaning._

"The only survivor. Does that mean my parents..." The nature fairy muttered and her unasked question was answered by Teredor.

 _"It feels so hard to believe that Alyssa and Rollos are gone." He commented._

 _"I know. It happened so fast and we didn't... we couldn't..." Lily added and her voice shook and tears started falling. James comfortingly wrapped an arm around her._

 _"I know, love. We should have done more for them, but we really couldn't. We were exhausted from fighting all the guards." He reassured her and Miele groaned, making everyone look at her._

 _"I think she's getting a fever again." Aisha said worriedly while putting a hand to the young girl's forehead._

 _"What are we going to do? At this rate there's no way she will survive." Niobe exclaimed and the other adults just sighed. Suddenly a guard came into the room._

 _"Good afternoon, your majesties." He formally greeted the king and queen of Andros._

 _"Good afternoon. So, what are your news?" Teredor asked him and the guard looked at them sadly._

 _"I'm afraid that we weren't able to find him. We searched the entire palace and all we could find was princess Flora's body." The guard answered and James and Lily looked desperate._

 _"But where can he be? We've looked for him and everywhere and he's just gone." Lily exclaimed and James looked lost._

 _"He probably lost his way after discovering Flora's body. Must have been traumatic, our poor boy." He stated and Aisha shifted in the bed._

 _"More than traumatic, it was horrible. I cannot believe that my best friend is just dead." She said and her mother was quick to reach her side so that they could hug._

 _"I so wish that you hadn't had this awful experience, Aisha." Niobe said, but it was no use. The memory of discovering Flora's cold, lifeless body in the Greenhouse would forever be engraved in the fairy of waves' mind._

 _"I'm more worried about Helia. You didn't see the way he reacted, it wasn't just about seeing his best friend's body, there was something more." Her words made the other occupants in the room grow curious._

 _"Something more?" Lily asked and James recalled the way Flora and Helia were holding hands when he reached the Greenhouse._

 _"He loves her, he really does. I have suspected it for years, but I think I confirmed it last night." Aisha replied to her mother and Lily gasped_

 _"Alyssa and I hoped for years that they might get together at one point, but we had no idea it would come true. How unfair it is that this happened right before her death?" Lily commented and silence filled the room at the reminder of the death of the queen of Limphea._

"This is unbelievable! Flora exclaimed while she stared at the mirror.

"I'm sorry about your parents' deaths." Andromeda told her gently.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." The nature fairy hiccuped, tears threatening to fall.

"Maybe you still can." She looked at Andromeda curiously.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked before she understood. "Are they here?"

"I don't know, but we can look for them." The older woman suggested and Flora looked back at the mirror once again.

"I want to, but I also want to save Miele. She's clearly in pain." Flora mentioned to the little girl who had just had a coughing fit.

" I don't think there's anything that you can do for her, dear." Andromeda remarked and Flora sighed.

" I can't just give up. My sister's dying, there must be something that I can do." She argued and Andromeda smiled.

"I see now just how much you are like your parents. Saladin and I always remarked how they were strong and determined people." Flora smiled too.

"I hope that they're really here so that I can see them again." She said.

"I know someone who can help you save your sister and find out where your parents are. But it will be dangerous and risky." Flora looked at her, interested.

"Who is it?" Andromeda sighed deeply and when she said the name, Flora sensed the fear and unsureness.

"He's called Hades."

* * *

"Idiots! Leave this room before I change my mind and punish you for being useless." An angry man screamed at the servants who had come to tell him yet more bad news. He had short, spiky blonde hair that was now fiery blue and he seemed to be in his late thirties.

"I'm sorry, master." One of the servants apologized before they all left the room. They were in a cave on top of the hill and near the beach. The master sat in a dark blue throne in the middle of the cave and in front of it was a huge mirror.

"Look who's already threatening your servants. If you keep going like this you won't have anyone left, you know." A blonde teenager entered the cave. The same one who had treated Flora so nicely and who had looked at the image of the red haired girl.

"What can I do when they are so useless?" The man asked her before turning his chair around so that he could see her. "Except for you, Daphne, of course." He added and she rolled her eyes. She wore a long blue dress with blue heels and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked like a princess, though she hadn't been one.

"Don't you ever stop looking at that stupid mirror?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not. This mirror will lead me to my freedom and my victory. But it's taking so long, 2000 years and I still haven't found the nature fairy." He frowned before sighing. "But at least I have found Bloom and I reached her before my dear brother could. " He then smirked and the image of the same red haired girl appeared on the mirror.

"She's been feeling sick lately so I'm worried." The girl told him and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Daphne, there's no way I'm letting her die now. Mitzi will make sure that she remains alright." He assured her and Daphne sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear because I have just had a very interesting encounter in the Mirror Square." Daphne told him with a smirk.

"You have?" He asked, uninterested.

"Yes. A young girl who I'm aware is princess Flora of Limphea. You know, the planet of nature." His eyes widened as he caught on to what she was saying.

"Are you saying that you believe that she's the chosen one?" He asked her and Daphne smirked.

"I'm pretty sure. I could feel her immense power, though she won't be able to use it since magic doesn't work in the Underworld. And she had the mark, I think." She replied and the man sunk into his chair.

"So if she's the one, she's dead. That certainly complicates things a bit. But it's nothing that can't be fixed." He smirked before standing up and looking back at the mirror.

"Show me the nature fairy." He commanded and the image of Flora and Andromeda appeared. He zoomed in on the image and the tattoo on Flora's shoulder came into view. " That's definitely her. Bring her to me." He turned to Daphne with a serious look. "And don't you dare to fail me."

"Of course not. I'll be back before you know it." Daphne said before she left the room. Her heart was heavy as she knew that what she was about to do was wrong, but she didn't really have a choice. If she wanted to protect Bloom, she had to do what he wanted.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the Brella scenes and how I tied up with the show? (mention of Stella blowing up the potion lab, Sky and Brandon going to Red Fountain, etc.)**

 **What about Flora? Did you suspect that she was dead? What did you think of my view on the Underworld? As I said, it was based on OUAT. And what happened to Helia?**

 **And of course, what are your thoughts on the plots with Andromeda and Daphne? The first one won't be around too long I'm afraid, but Daphne will have an even bigger part than she does in the series. You'll see in later chapters.**

 **What about Hades? You already knew that he was the great villain here, I'm sure. What does he want with Flora?**

 **Next chapter will be all about the revelations, so this is your last chance to give me your theories. You should expect it by the end of next week, most likely on Friday. Think we can make it to 5 reviews? Don't forget that the story's only beginning, guys!**

 **One last thing, I made a picture to illustrate how the Underworld looks for those who haven't watched OUAT. It's on my tumblr page, and my codename there is sweetmemories2606.** **Make sure to check it out.**


	8. A look into the past

**Hello, faithful readers. Here we have the chapter you've been waiting for so long, the one that reveals it all. Or well, almost it all. This chapter's completely different from anything I've ever written, so I'm a little unsure about it. I hope you're able to understand the story well. After all, greek mythology is no easy subject. I had to to a lot of research, though I didn't go too deep.**

 **Let's get on with the shoutouts:**

 **Windrea: Yep, Hades has finally appeared. Here we have his backstory and I hope you won't think I'm pushing too hard with how I tried to redeem him in this chapter. I also hope you'll enjoy the twists I have put in the story of the gods. Thanks for the tip about the game!**

 **winxkate: Yeah, her death was one of the details that are crucial for the story. You'll see about Helia in a few chapters. You're on the right track there, keep up this great ideas that soon you'll see how everything unfolds.**

 **knight7572: I'm afraid I must tell you that she really is dead, it's no trick. She won't stay for long, though. You'll see. **

**SweetyChou: Her death was necessary, unfortunately. It's one of the crucial points of the story, as you'll see in later chapters. I tried to make it as heartbreaking as possible because it really is too much to take, learning that you are dead as well as your parents and the man you love is missing. **

**Guest: I'm glad you did! I thought it was worth mentioning the incident, as a way to connect the story with the series. You can expect mostly romance from these two, they will be the most stable couple in the story. There won't be any Brella scenes in the next three chapters, but we'll have some nice ones in chapter 11.**

 **CherryMusser: Yep, this chapter's all about mythology. No problem, I get excited too about things I love. **

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews. I am so glad you're excited for the mythology part because that's an important theme, though the rest of the story will focus mostly on Winx. I hope you have fun reading this chapter and any doubts feel free to PM me or ask me in your reviews.**

 _2000 years before..._

The ancient Magic Dimension was a much different world, more open and united. The planets had long lasting friendships that couldn't be broken so easily and the people were mostly happy. That doesn't mean that there wasn't war, no conflicts were very common despite the deep connection between the leaders of the planets.

Amongst fairies, witches, wizards and all the magical creatures that lived in the Magic Dimension, there were also the ones that were more powerful and ancient: the Gods. They had been there since the creation of everything and they had what many people desired above anything: immortality. Time didn't affect these gods, they remained there through all the wars, destructions and centuries that passed.

The most important and powerful of all was Gaia, goddess of life. She was the creator of everything and everyone, she was the one who came first and so she gave life to the planets, she was responsible for the existence of the first magical creatures. She was also responsible for the existence of the first gods, powerful ones that she created with her powers and that would become legends for eons to come. The three famous brothers that affected the Magic Dimension in ways humans would see as impossible.

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Three men who had the ability to chose the fate of nations, who could do anything they wanted because they were more powerful than anyone else. Zeus was given the power to control the sky, whereas Poseidon was master of the seas. They lived in harmony, always respecting each other and the human world for they knew that if they were to harm the creatures that Gaia so lovingly created, the punishment would be great. After all, she was not only their mother and creator, someone they cared about, but she was also the supreme goddess. And they knew that she could take their powers just as she had given them.

Hades, on the other hand, was more of a rebellious child. He wanted to be more powerful than his brothers, more admired and more loved. Gaia saw the the propension for darkness in him and she feared what he might do, so she presented him with an even more powerful gift. Being the goddess of life, she had control over both life and death, so she was able to take someone's life if she found them unworthy of living. In order to appease her youngest son's hunger for power and affection, she made him master of death and she created a place where he could be the most powerful of all. The Underworld.

Initially, Gaia created two paths that a person could follow after their deaths, two different kingdoms that were ruled by trustworthy guardians: heaven and hell. Themis, another one of Gaia's creations, was appointed the goddess of justice and the supreme master of both kingdoms. She was the one who chose who would suffer for all of eternity in an attempt to compensate their sins and who would forever find peace. Themis was clever and so she would make both heaven and hell her resting spots in order to show the mortals that she truly desired to give justice. She would live for a few centuries in each place before alternating, the only being who ever resided in both Heaven and Hell.

After Gaia created the Underworld, she also created a place that would hold many of the dead who found themselves lost in the Magic Dimension, wandering around endlessly without any clue on where to go. They were what human called ghosts. The Underworld was supposed to be their place to rest and try to figure out why they hadn't moved on yet, but Hades made sure that the ones he chose as his servants never moved on. Many of them were trapped with him for centuries after making agreements with the god of death. Gaia knew this, but still she feared the repercussions on upsetting Hades because of the secret they shared, a powerful and deadly secret.

There were times when he would complain to her that Themis was an obstacle because she made sure that many of the lost souls moved on and he requested that Gaia give him her powers as well, but the goddess of life never agreed to it. She told him that he was powerful enough while choosing who would die and if he desired to have more servants, he could kill more humans. Of course, Gaia didn't like when mortals died before their time only to become Hades' servants, so she made sure that only those who had done mostly bad, who would surely follow to hell, were killed. In a way, she was saving them from a most horrible fate, so her conscience was eased.

Due to Hades becoming extremely powerful, fights with his brother became constant and there wasn't much that Gaia could do. Poseidon and Zeus complained many times about her apparent favoritism of Hades, but she always reinforced how she loved all of her sons equally. As a way to appease their own jealously and anger, she gave them gifts to show how much she cared.

For Zeus she created his first wife, Metis, goddess of wisdom. It didn't take long for them to fall in love and later get married. For 50 years they lived together and with their daughter, Athena, who became the goddess of wisdom as well. Though her knowledge was mostly about war and battles, while Metis specialized in leadership. She helped many leaders of the Magic Dimension keep their reigns and improve their ruling.

Back then gods lived amongst the mortal creatures in the Magic Dimension, though they did have their own realm. The Golden Kingdom, another one of Gaia's creation, was the home for most of the gods. After Zeus was appointed as its ruler, being the oldest of all gods except for Gaia, Hades decided to live only in the Underworld and rarely visited them there. Poseidon, on the other hand, content with the great sea that his mother had created in the Golden Kingdom, happily lived alongside his older brother.

As the centuries went by, more gods were created as well as more humans in an endless cycle provided by Gaia. The goddess of life ensured that peace ruled the Magic Dimension, though sometimes war was inevitable. She cared for all the creatures she had created, making sure that there was no hunger, no poverty and no unfairness in the planets. Of course, that didn't mean that those things didn't exist, because even someone as powerful as Gaia couldn't control everything. Some things were left to the humans and their choices.

Speaking of choices, the gods were able to make a choice that most humans would most likely love to. Since they were immortal, gods would never grow old or look old. Until they reached the age of 20, Gaia made it so that they would grow like mortals, going through childhood and adolescence normally. After that, their appearances would be left to them. They would have the power to change it as they desired. Zeus, for example, chose to look older than his two brothers because he believed that the older look transmitted wiseness and power.

On the other hand, Hades chose to look like a young man in his early 40s and Gaia chose the image of youth as well. Her appearance included golden curly hair that went to her feet, blue eyes that her sons shared, and creamy white skin. Many humans would say that she looked like more like a young princess than an ancient goddess, but it was what she chose to look like. They never forgot about her power, tough, and never stopped worshipping her. Gaia was loved by all humans.

One person that wasn't loved at all was Hades, since he used his powers to kill people and trap them as his servants. Too bad no one knew the reason behind his actions, the secret Gaia shared with him that not even his brothers knew. The humans called him cruel because he stopped the lost souls who still wandered in the Magic Dimension after their deaths from moving on. Even Themis complained to the goddess of life how wrong it was to prevent someone from following their fate, but Gaia always argued against stripping Hades of his power.

She knew that her son was, unfortunately, taken by the darkness just as Zeus had been taken by the light. And she also knew that she couldn't do anything about it, because the darkness was something more ancient and powerful than her. It was all that existed before Gaia herself came to be and she had made an agreement with the darkness so that she could create all the lives she wanted and bring the light. So she had no choice but to let this evil force chose someone to control, someone it could use as a life force. Because the darkness wasn't able to live on its own, it needed a living being to be its holder. Gaia was the first being there was, but she was able to break free. The light inside of her was too powerful for the darkness to control any longer, so it seeked another host.

Gaia often wondered why it was that Hades had been chosen by the darkness, but an answer never came. She couldn't control everything, she couldn't make all the choices just because she had created all the living creatures in the Magic Dimension. After all, she was only able to do so because o the deal. Gaia also knew that the best to do about Hades was to keep him happy and satisfied, for she worried what might happen if he were to lose control.

Unknown to her, Hades' connection to the darkness grew stronger over the centuries and he wasn't having an easy time controlling it. He didn't want to become a servant to the darkness, but only someone who was filled with light could keep the darkness at bay for long. And Hades was far from being a light being, despite his mother's attempts to fill him with hope and love. Due to the place he lived and the horrible things he did, his heart grew darker and he was close to losing control.

Desperate for something to free him from this exhausting fight against the darkness, Hades left the Underworld after 5000 years of living there. He went to the Golden Kingdom, where his brothers lived, and tried to make amends. Zeus and Poseidon embraced him with open arms, after Gaia requested that they forgive their younger brother. They were unaware of the truth behind Hades' cold hearted and evil attitude. They invited the god of death to live in the Golden Kingdom with them and he eagerly accepted it. For a few weeks, everything was fine. Until it was not.

By then, Zeus had long since left Metis and had just gotten married to Hera, who was already pregnant with their first born child, a boy they desired to name Ares. Despite their marriage, Hera suspected that he still held feelings for his 2nd wife, Leto. She had been the love of his life, as Hera had been told by Poseidon, and the children he and Leto had, twin siblings Artemis and Apollo, were very important to Zeus and he favored them. Jealous and afraid, Hera had demanded that Leto be kicked out of the Golden Kingdom. Her plan had failed, though, and in the end she was the one who had to leave her home.

Outraged by her assumptions that he still loved Leto and was cheating on Hera with her, Zeus told Hera to leave the kingdom of gods and spend some time on Earth, the planet he knew she adored above any others. Hera had no choice and she was living there while awaiting for the birth of her children. She wasn't the only one who would have to leave the Golden Kingdom, though.

As Hades stayed there, he soon found himself falling in love with none other than Leto. The goddess of childbirth was known for her beauty that almost rivaled Aphrodite, another daughter of Zeus. She had curly reddish brown hair that she kept in a proud bun and green eyes like the forests. She kept her appearance even younger than her daughter's. Her beauty and light spirit were what made her appealing to Hades.

So he tried to charm her, but she knew exactly who he was and what he did to men and women in the Magic Dimension. She couldn't forgive his ruthless actions, so she wanted nothing to do with him. But she was afraid of turning him down for she feared what Hades might do to her. So she had an idea. She told Zeus that Hades had attacked her, knowing that the god of the sky was sure to side with her over his brother.

* * *

"You can't be telling the truth?" Poseidon inquired shockingly as him and Zeus discussed the situation after the latter's conversation with Leto.

"I didn't want to believe it either, dear brother." Zeus replied before he sat down on his golden throne. They were currently in his chambers in the Golden Kingdom, a place where he lived with his children. There was a huge mirror behind the throne and huge bed in the corner. Gods didn't need to sleep, but Zeus had always been fascinated with the human world and the objects that they created.

"I always knew Hades had a darker side, but to attack a goddess, someone he knows you care about, is just stupid." Poseidon replied before he used his powers to conjure a throne of water where he soon sat. Just as Hades, he had the appearance of a man in his 40s, with short silver hair and the same blue eyes the three of them shared. His physique was just as muscular as Zeus and instead of an outfit similar to that of mortal kings, Poseidon wore a swimsuit in blue. It was richly decorated with silver dolphins and other watery creatures.

"Maybe he's trying to anger me." Zeus suggested and Poseidon widened his eyes even more.

"Why would he try to anger you when you so kindly invited him to stay with us?" Poseidon inquired confusingly and Zeus' response was interrupted by the arrival of their mother. Gaia wore a beautiful long dress made of leaves with roses embroidering it.

"Mother, I'm glad you have come here. We need to discuss..." Zeus started and Gaia put a finger in the air to silence him.

"I know. I have heard of what Leto has claimed about your brother." She replied calmly and Poseidon smiled at her.

"As usual, mother, you're one step ahead of us." He joked and she smiled kindly at him before approaching him and hugging him.

"My dear Poseidon, I am glad that you have decided to join us today instead of spending all day in the sea." She told him afterwards.

"Zeus called me for an urgency, so I had to come." The god of the sea replied.

"Do you really believe what Leto is telling you, dear?" Gaia then turned to her oldest son.

"She has no reason to lie, mother. I am sure that Hades has tried to attack her." Zeus replied simply and Gaia sighed.

"Then you only know one side of the story. I talked to him and he told me that he's in love with her." The two gods looked at her incredulously.

"Hades? In love? Is he even capable of that?" Zeus asked, regretting his words as soon as they were spoken when he saw the hard look on her face.

"Of course he's capable of love, he just hadn't found someone yet since he spent all his time in the Underworld." She told him firmly.

"In love or not, that doesn't change the fact that he's broken our most sacred rule." Poseidon argued, siding with Zeus as usual.

"You know how your brother is, he sometimes can't control himself. I'm sure that he didn't mean to attack Leto." The goddess of life defended her youngest son.

"I see the point you're trying to make, but I still can't just let this go. He needs to be punished for his actions." Zeus said determinately and Gaia sighed.

"I understand. Just don't be too hard on him." She advised and Zeus nodded, already having an idea for a punishment.

"I won't, after all, he's my brother. In fact, I have already come up with a punishment for him." The god of the sky said and both looked anxiously at him. "For attacking a goddess, he'll be expelled from the Golden Kingdom for the next 2 centuries." He stated and Gaia looked lost in thought.

"That's not such a horrible punishment. But you have to promise me that you'll both visit him from time to time. After all, he's your brother and he deserves to know that you're not giving up on him." She looked at her sons with raised eyebrows and they knew she meant it.

"Of course I'll visit him." Poseidon was quick to say and Zeus only nodded his head. Gaia cast them both a proud smile.

"That's good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I must pay a visit to Limphea. It seems as if someone's threatening the forests there." She told them before she left the room. Unknown to them, she went to another room in the chambers, where her most trusted ally resided. The only person that Gaia knew was 100% loyal to her and would always try to help her. And also the only person who could keep her most precious secret.

* * *

"They kicked me out for something I didn't even do!" Hades screamed as he returned to the Underworld. He was furious at Leto for lying and at his brothers for not believing him. Sure, it might be hard to considering his history, but he was being honest. He never had any intentions of hurting her.

"Not even mother believed me." The thought of Gaia brought him immense pain for she had always been the only person who believed him, who cared for him even if no one else would. She was the only thing keeping him from losing control. "But after this betrayal, I don't know if I even want to control it." He whispered to himself as his heart was filled with anger and sadness.

For centuries he had tried to hold off the darkness and control it, knowing the consequences of letting it free, but now he saw no reason to do it. So he let down his barriers for the first time and let the darkness take control and do as they pleased. He didn't even worry enough to find out what it wanted or who might get hurt. He just gave up on trying to be good when it hadn't worked out at all. After all, what was the point of trying when no one would believe him?

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you like my take on the gods, their characteristics and relations to the humans? Were you able to understand the dynamic between Zeus and Hades, and Zeus and Gaia? I'll remind you that most of the facts here have come from a research. Though since this is a fictional story, I took the liberty of altering a few details of their stories. I also made up most of the stuff regarding Gaia.**

 **What will happen now that Hades lost control of the darkness? What will he do? And what is the connection between him, Bloom and Flora? Next chapter will follow this one and soon we'll get back to the present. If we reach over 5 reviews to this one I'll try to post it this weekend.**

 **Lastly, we have a list of the most important gods that appeared in this chapter. Others who might not not appear won't be a big part of the story, I'm just mentioning them so that you know who they are. Soon I'll be posting a picture of how I imagine their appearances in my tumblr page, so be sure to check it out.**

 **Gaia:** **supreme goddess of life, creator of everything.**

 **Zeus:** **OLDEST BROTHER ,of the sky, ruler of the Golden Kingdom. Currently married to Hera and father of Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Ares.**

 **Hades:** **YOUNGEST BROTHER, god of death and ruler of the Underworld. Chosen by the darkness to be its host.**

 **Poseidon:** **MIDDLE BROTHER, god of the seas, not too important to the story. Good friends with his older brother, Zeus.**

 **Leto:** **Zeus' ex-wife and mother of Artemis and Apollo, two very important characters.**

 **Artemis:** **goddess of hunt and the forest, daughter of Zeus and Leto.**

 **Apollo:** **god of the light, son of daughter of Zeus and Leto.**

 **Hera:** **Zeus's current wife and mother of soon to be born Ares.**

 **VERY VERY IMPORTANT: I hope that you have realized that the real villain in this story is "the darkness." It's an unstable and powerful force that once ruled over the Magic Dimension. It's as Tecna mentioned in S7Ep4 (I think): the Universe was originally immersed in darkness. But it couldn't live on its own, so it created Gaia to be its host. She then was able to break free from its control since she was filled with light (another powerful force that had been almost extinguished by the darkness).**

 **T** **he darkness then made an agreement with Gaia that she could do what she wanted with the Universe, as long as she allowed it to choose someone else to be its holder. Gaia agreed, since she wanted to bring life to the Magic Dimension and so Hades was later chosen. I'm not saying that he had no control over his actions, but the fact that he was constantly battling for control with the darkness is what made him so cruel and ruthless. Keep in mind that Zeus and Poseidon didn't treat him well and the only person who truly showed him love and support was Gaia. So he had his reasons to be angry and resentful. HOPE EVERYONE WAS ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THAT.**


	9. The beginning of the end

**Hey, guys. (hands up in surrender). I am so so sorry for my lateness. You wouldn't believe what a crazy and busy week I had. As I began writing this chapter, I was reminded of a report I was supposed to deliver on Wednesday, so I spent most of the weekend and week writing it. And my cousins arrived here on Thursday, so I decided to spend time with them and lay off writing for a bit. I only got back to this chapter yesterday. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **I have news for you, not sure if good or bad. There may be a strike in my college, so I might have a lot of free time to write. Even if there isn't, I'll try to write as much as I can now that my schedule's cleared and I'll only be having tests in June.**

 **Another thing is I decided to split this chapter in two parts, because there's too much going on here and I don't want to give you everything at once. I want you to have time to assimilate what's going on before you have all the info. So it will take us a while to get back to the present.**

 **Also, what would be chapter 10 might also be split in two parts because I had an idea for a surprise I'm sure you'll enjoy, but with it the chapter would get too long. Therefore, it might take us about 6 chapters before we reach Season 1 of Winx. Sorry for those who are anxiously awaiting till we get there.**

 **Now, let's get to the shoutouts:**

 **knight7572: what you're saying has more to do with the series than this fic. If you want to discuss Winx, feel free to PM me, I do love to chat. Yeah, it is indeed ironic. You'll see about your theories related to Flora and Bloom's powers in the next chapter.**

 **winxkate: The connection between Hades, Bloom and Flora will be explained in the next chapter and I'm still debating on when to reveal Gaia's ally. Your theory is indeed a good one and you're on the right track there. I'm glad you found my explanations so far sufficient, any doubts feel free to PM me.**

 **Flora: Thanks:) That makes two of us. Just kidding. But seriously, even I don't know exactly what's going to happen in this story. I'm making this up as I go along. **

**Sweety Chou: Thanks :) I'm picturing him that way as well, but I think it would be best if you pictured him as OUAT Hades. You've got a great theory there, the ****connection between Hades, Bloom and Flora will be explained in the next chapter. There will be an explanation to what the dragon fire really is and what Hades plan to do with it. I'm seriously trying to redeem Hades here, it was completely unplanned, he was supposed to be the villain only. I guess I have a soft spot for those, as you can see in A World Of Fiction.**

 **Guest: Thanks :) I'm glad to hear you think so, cause I agree. This will be the best story I've ever written, I think.**

 **Windrea: I already PMd you regarding your review. Thanks for your help. **

**Now, before we start the chapters, I would like to make clear that there were two mistakes in the last chapter regarding Greek Mythology. Now, since this story's fiction, I have adapted the tales and twisted them to fit into the plot. However, I feel the need to let you know that it's not 100% accurate, so if you feel the need to know what I adapted, you just have to read Windrea's review to chapter 8.**

 **Happy reading!**

"You know what you must do." Gaia told her most secret advisor, who nodded. She handed over her most precious secret, the one thing she hadn't been able to trust even to her dear sons. Her ally nodded before promising to take good care of it and so, with a heavy sigh, Gaia left the Golden Kingdom and quickly changed her location to Limphea. She appeared right by the famous Tree of Life, where mortals believed resided all life in the Magic Dimension. She had been the one behind that idea, not wanting them to know where it truly resided, afraid for what could happen if someone got word on it. With gracious steps, the goddess of life approached the tree and gently pressed her hands against it.

"I'm relieved to see that you're not harmed by this evil." She whispered before extracting her hands. " That means my search must begin somewhere else. But where?" Suddenly, the ground began to shake and she could feel an immense dark energy around. An energy she knew well, since it belonged to none other than Hades. She sighed once again while wondering why he was there.

"Hello, mother." The god of death said calmly and when she looked at him, Gaia knew what had happened. She could feel it, she could see it, she knew it. He wasn't himself anymore, he had lost control and this terrified her.

"Hades. What have you done?" She asked him incredulously and he laughed heartlessly.

"What I should have done a long time ago. I don't know why you always stopped me from letting it take over, this isn't so bad." He replied and she shook her head desperately.

"No. This is more than bad, it's terrible." She muttered and he avoided her eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment that he was sure would be clear on her face.

"You should have known better than to upset me, then. You knew that kicking me out of the Golden Kingdom would only infuriate me and make me lose control, yet you agreed to it." He was furious and lost and she felt for him because she knew that this was her fault.

"I agreed on it because you harmed someone of great importance to your brother. You needed to be punished and I convinced Zeus to take it easy on you. He wanted to strip you of your powers, you know." She told him severely and anger filled him.

"But I never harmed Leto, this was all her lies. All I did was try to court her and she avoided me." He argued and Gaia was unsure on whether or not she should believe him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, since you've already lost control. You've done the only thing I always told you not to, the only thing you could have done that would be unforgivable." Her words surprised him, since he had done many things that were considered to be unforgivable.

"So this is unforgivable? What about all the mortals I killed and the souls I trapped in the Underworld?" He argued and she smiled sadly.

"I forgave you for that because I knew that it was a way to prevent you from doing exactly what you did. As long as you had control, I didn't care about the awful things you'd have to do." She explained and Hades started wondering if she herself understood the absurdity of what she was saying. Before he could point it out, she continued."I thought you knew the importance of controlling the darkness, but apparently not."

"Maybe that's because you never told me. All you said is that it was dangerous." He replied with arms crossed over his chest and a determined look came upon her face.

"All that I haven't told you was simply because I wanted to protect you. You are my son and I have already cursed you to an eternity of pain and struggle, I didn't want you to know just how huge is the weight you've always carried in your shoulders." He was touched by her words, but his curiosity grew with the new informations she was delivering.

"What are you talking about?" She looked away, not wanting to face him.

"You didn't have to be the one forced to live with the darkness, you could have been a happy and light person like Poseidon or a great leader like Zeus. It was because of my weakness that you had to suffer and I'll never forgive myself for that." The pain behind was clear on her face and the feeling of empathy and understanding filled him. But there was a problem. The darkness was in control now and it didn't want him to keep up with his conversation. It wanted him to do what he had come here to do. So instead of replying to her heartfelt confession, he took a few steps until he was right in front of her.

"I didn't come here to argue about your betrayal. My objectives are much bigger, darker." He said and she raised her eyebrows as she tried to guess what he intended to do. He didn't give her much time to think, though. Unsurely, regrettably and quickly, Hades placed a hand on her shoulder, where her mark lied. It was the mark of Gaia, one that many of her deepest followers had. The symbol of life: a red rose.

"Hades..." She said, shocked about what he had done. But it was too late, she could feel herself getting weaker by the seconds and it wasn't long before she fell down, unconscious. It was no secret that due to his powers, Hades' touch was lethal. However, when it came to gods, the consequences were different than that of mortals. After all, gods were immortal, so they couldn't die. But the touch of death could render them immobile and unconscious, unable to fight back. Hades sighed as he looked at his fallen mother and guilt filled him, but he wasn't the one in control anymore. His actions were no longer his own, they were dictated by the growing force inside of him.

"I truly am sorry, mother. You were the only one who showed me kindness and love, the only one who ever truly believed in me. But right now that's not enough. Empty promises won't save me. You can't save me." He whispered, sniffing as he tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. The next step was clear, he could hear the darkness whispering in his ears what he needed to do.

So he knelt by her side and put a hand on her chest, where her heart resided. Where the heart of all living beings resided. Its pulse could now barely be heard since Gaia was weakened by his touch. Hades used his magic and the darkness' power to drain all of her powers, her energy. By now he was sure that he had made a terrible mistake and the stupidity of his actions weighed down on him. But it was too late, he had already killed Gaia, in many ways. And he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for that.

Once the transference was finished, Gaia was left a weakened, pale and lifeless body. She wasn't truly dead, her soul wouldn't follow its path to heaven. Her fate would be much worse than most mortals, even those trapped in the Underworld. She would forever be doomed to be trapped in her body, in an eternal sleep that she would never wake up from. Well, Hades assumed she would never wake up from it. He had never known somebody that could survive after receiving his lethal touch and, since he had never touched a god, he wasn't aware of the consequences of it or ways to reverse it.

He didn't have much time to wonder about what to do with Gaia's body because the darkness already had plans for it. He stood up with her fragile form in his arms, feeling exhausted from stealing her magic and from the guilt and sorrow that overcame him. The next part of the plan was rather simple, but for someone who was as broken as he was, it turned out to be a difficult task. Using Gaia's life powers, Hades was able to open the Tree of Life so that he could place Gaia inside it. Vines encircled her body, making sure that she remained in an upright position. Her face was serene, as if she was sleeping deeply, though Hades knew it wasn't that simple. She was most likely trapped in nightmares made by the darkness.

He sighed before kissing her forehead gently and whispering his goodbye in her ear. Then he closed the tree of life, hiding her existence from the world and placed a powerful spell to ensure that no one would be able to retrieve her from there. Not even his brothers. With another sigh, he took one last look at the Tree of Life before leaving, back to the loneliness of the Underworld.

 _In the Golden Kingdom..._

"I'm starting to think that perhaps this wasn't the best course of action." Poseidon told Zeus as the two were talking about 20 minutes after Hades had been kicked out of the Golden Kingdom.

"I feel terrible for doing this to Hades, but I must do what's best for my family. And Leto is my family, even if we're not together anymore." Zeus replied with a heavy sigh and Poseidon's eyes widened.

"Are you forgetting that he's also your family?" He asked calmly yet sternly.

"Of course not. But being my brother doesn't make him more important than the people who I've lived with for centuries. The fact that Hades has taken reclusion in the Underworld that it doesn't feel like he's family." Zeus argued and, upon seeing the shocked look on his brother's face, he was quick to explain it."I'm not saying he isn't, all I mean is that he's not so important to me that I would consider him above the mother of my children or other goddesses he might attack in the future." This time the god of the seas couldn't say anything to disagree.

"I see your point, but still, he just started trying to live with us. And remember what mother said, he was in love with her. Maybe we've been looking at it the wrong way." Zeus looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What way are supposed to look at it, then?" He asked and before Poseidon could answer, they felt something terrible. Both pressed their hands against their hearts, which all of sudden started beating faster. Their breaths started coming in shorter and just as they would have thought that they would explode, it ended. Everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

"What the hell just happened?" Poseidon screamed, concealed fear behind every word.

"I'm not sure. But it sure worries me. Do you think it's related to Hades?" Zeus asked and Poseidon's eyes widened once he came to a realization.

"Wait a minute. Do you remember what mother always told us when she thought we were about to do something harmful to mortals?" The god of the seas asked and Zeus looked lost in thought for a while.

"Never forget that you can hide no secrets from me. If you harm any humans or animals, I'll know it." Zeus repeated the words Gaia always told her sons.

"Don't take this as if I'm trying to control you, because I am not. It's just what it means to be the goddess of life, I am connected to all living beings and that includes you. The hearts that beat inside you are connected to mine, so if something goes wrong with you, I'll know it. It's my way to protect you and the rest of the universe." Poseidon finished and they shared worried looks.

"Something's wrong with her." Zeus stated their conclusion.

"We need to find her, and fast. Where did she say she was going?" Poseidon asked and it didn't take long for the god of the skies to come up with the answer.

"Limphea." Without another word, both disappeared and reappeared back on the planet of nature. They didn't get to where Gaia was because gods were immune to the tracing spells usually used to find people. So they would have to search the entire planet in order to find Gaia. Luckily, Zeus and Poseidon were known and loved there, so it didn't take long for a few villagers to come to them and tell them that they had last seen the goddess of life heading towards the Tree of Life.

The two gods arrived there not even a minute later and they were disappointed when they didn't spot their dear mother. They called for her, but after a few minutes of silence, decided it wouldn't work. She couldn't hear them, which could mean she was too concentrated on her quest. Or maybe, something bad had happened.

"Maybe we should ask the trees about it." Poseidon suggested and Zeus raised his eyebrows. "She always said that the trees are our biggest allies and they know everything." The god of the seas added firmly and Zeus shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt to try." The god of the sky replied and both approached the Tree of Life. As they neared it, they could feel the dark magic that was surrounding it and they knew. "Show us what happened!" Zeus yelled at it and the tree shook for a bit before it opened, letting them see Gaia's frozen body inside.

"No." Poseidon muttered in disbelief and his older brother tried to reach Gaia, but as he touched the tree, he was thrown back hard. "Brother, are you alright?" Poseidon rushed to where he was and Zeus shakily sat up.

"I'm fine, but that spell is very powerful." He replied simply and the younger man helped him stand up before both looked back at the Tree of Life. It was clear what they must do, so without any more words, they used their magic to try to undo the spell. It was no use, after a few minutes of trying, there was no change except for their tiredness.

"Do you think Hades might have caused this?" Poseidon asked and Zeus nodded.

"I'm sure it must be him, no one holds so much darkness." Was the god of the sky's reply.

"Whoever did this, we need to break it!" Poseidon determinately before he helped his brother stand up. They joined hands before they went back to concentrating their magic. A convergence between gods, even less powerful ones, usually would be able to break such a spell. But this wasn't just any magic, no, it was dark magic so intense that only Gaia would be powerful enough to break it. That only complicated things.

"That didn't turn out so well. What now?" Poseidon asked as they stopped convergence so that they could return their breathing to a normal pattern. Zeus looked at him, lost.

"I'm not sure. I don't understand why we weren't able to break the spell." The god of the sky complained.

"Perhaps we have underestimated Hades' powers." Poseidon suggested and Zeus shook his head.

"No, there's no way mother would have made him more powerful than us. She always made it clear that we were given the same amount of power, only in different ways." The younger brother was unconvinced.

"Then how do you explain this?" Zeus didn't take much time to come up with an answer.

"He must have stolen her powers. Hey, what if he used the touch of death? Gaia would have never seen it coming, she trusted him too much." Poseidon's eyes widened as he understood what his brother was saying.

"Do you really think he would go that far?" He asked incredulously and the god of the sky sighed.

"I don't know what to believe right now. But if we consider the facts, Hades had every motive to take revenge on us. He was shot down by the woman he was apparently in love with and we kicked him out." There was still one point that didn't make sense to the god of the seas.

"But why would he come after Gaia? She was the only one who never betrayed him." He inquired and Zeus shrugged.

"Perhaps because she was the only one who was available? I don't know, all I know is that we have to find a way to save her." He replied determinedly and it was Poseidon's turn to sigh. Though he hated getting involved in the fight between his brothers, Poseidon knew that this was more serious, so he had no choice but to get involved.

"Okay, then we must go after Hades, since he might be the only one who can help us." Zeus only nodded to his suggestion and so the two decided to go after the god of death. After trying to come up with his location, they agreed that it would be best to search in the most obvious place first. So they chose to go to the Underworld.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you understand what happened with Hades and Gaia? Did you like how I portrayed their relationships here? What about Poseidon and Zeus? As you can see, they're best bros and so it's no wonder Hades didn't like them.**

 **What will happen now that Gaia's trapped and not even Zeus and Poseidon could free her? And what will Hades do now that he has Gaia's powers and the darkness, therefore becoming the most powerful being in the entire Magic Dimension?**

 **In order to make up for the long wait, I'll try to post the next chapter by Friday most. It's already partially written, so it shouldn't take long to finish. We'll have the appearances of many gods there.**

 **ABOUT THAT, I HAVE MADE A COLLAGE WITH IMAGES OF HOW I PICTURE THESES GODS TO LOOK LIKE AND I'M GOING TO POST IT ON MY TUMBLR PAGE (username: sweetmemories2606-SINCE I CAN'T REALLY POST IT HERE). WOULD YOU GUYS PREFER THAT I POSTED IT BEFORE OR AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE MOST OF THESE GODS WILL APPEAR?**

 **Think we can make it to 5 reviews?**


	10. The prophecy

**Hello, people. As promised, here we have the final part that will focus mainly on the gods. I hope you are understanding Hades, Zeus and Gaia's story, because it is very important in order to understand The Price Of Love. If you find something unclear, don't hesitate to PM me or telling me in your reviews. I am all for hearing what you guys think and making you understand the craziness that is this fanfic.**

 **Now, for the shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Nothing to say here, except thanks for your review. **

**winxkate: Really? I thought it was a given, after all he couldn't enter the Golden Kingdom anymore and go after Zeus. I'm glad you find it interesting, there's a lot more to come. Soon we'll get to the Winx series and it will get even better. **

**Windrea: You'll see Flora and Bloom's connection here. That's an interesting theory, though totally not what I had in mind. Ah, that was an idea of mine. I was going to call it Olymous, but then I watched S3Ep22 of Winx (currently rewatching S3) and I came across the Golden Kingdom. I thought it would be fitting as the home of gods, since it's the home for the most ancient and powerful magic creatures in Winx. **

**Flora: Yep, everything went down last chapter, hence the title. This one's just as emotional and crazy. Here we have the aftermath and you'll see what happens to Hades. That's because I hadn't posted them yet, I wanted to wait until this chapter was up. They're available now. **

**This chapter's pretty long and interesting, so I suggest that you take your time reading it, absorbing everything. We'll have a small recap on what happened in the next one. Happy reading!**

 _In the Underworld..._

As Hades reached it, he was met with the sigh of his most loyal and ancient servant, Arcadia. She had been the first fairy ever made by Gaia and also a great warrior. She had initially been a fairy of music, but after years of studying magic with the help of Athena, her mentor, she had achieved superior abilities such as that to control time. She had become an example to be followed because of her wisdom, sense of justice and kindness. Thanks to her powers, Arcadia had managed to live longer than other fairies, almost achieving immortality. However, 500 years before, during a war that included her original home planet, Melody, against Eraklyon, she had been killed and her fate had been the Underworld. Hades had found her incredible and unique, so he had taken her as his servant and so she was trapped with him. She wasn't his oldest servant, but she certainly was his favorite one. Some even claimed that there was something romantic going on between them, though both would deny it every time.

"Good afternoon, master. What brings you here after so long?" She asked Hades as he entered the huge cave where his chambers were located. She had been cleaning the throne before he arrived. Hades didn't reply to her question, making her sense that something was wrong with him. She hadn't yet heard of what happened with Leto, so she assumed that he was just there to visit, check out how things were during his absence. "Did you have a good time in the Golden Kingdom?" She asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence. He looked at her, blue eyes cold.

"Do you really believe that I would come back here if I was having a good time?" He asked her coldly and harshly. She recoiled at the anger in his tone, but since this was no unusual occurrence, she didn't find it strange.

"I'm sorry."She knew that apologizing was the only way to calm down the lord of the dead. Hades was much too tired and broken to be his normal bossy and cold self, so he didn't keep yelling at her.

"Just go." He told her and she didn't wait for long before she was out of the room. Finding himself once again alone, the god of death sighed before throwing himself on his throne. The darkness screamed in his head, but he wasn't going to follow its orders right now. Hurting Gaia had made him realize how stupid he had been and the feelings of anger and sorrow that had overcome him ended up helping him regain a bit of control. So he was no longer at the mercy of the darkness.

"For centuries I have accepted the fact that I am cursed to be trapped with this darkness, this uncontrollable force that makes me feel worse than anything else ever could."He whispered to no one in particular. "But not anymore." He said determinately as the image of Gaia apologizing for cursing him came to his mind. He knew that it wasn't her fault, she had tried her best to defeat the darkness, but it was just too strong. She wasn't to blame for his suffering; in fact it was the opposite. She was the one who brought him joy and happiness and helped him control it. And now she was gone.

"I will never forgive myself for what I've done." He whispered as the tears finally fell down his face. He wasn't as evil as everyone assumed and he certainly wasn't heartless. He was just cursed, like many.

Memories of Gaia came to his mind, of times when she helped him calm down when he was having a fit of anger or when she helped him control the darkness. She had always told him to hold onto a good memory when he felt like losing control, but what was the point when she was no longer there? How would he survive when the only thing keeping him from breaking down was gone? "I must find a way. For the sake of the Magic Dimension, of my brothers, I can't lose control again. Keeping the darkness at bay is more important now than ever." He spoke determinately and he could feel the pull of the darkness getting weaker.

"I need to ask my brothers for help. They're all I have now that she's gone." He admitted before sighing. The idea of asking Zeus for help made his stomach churn, but he didn't have a choice. He had gotten rid of Gaia and Zeus was the only one besides her that could help him. And there was Poseidon too, he was known for his never ending kindness that Hades was sure he had inherited from their mother. Both of them were powerful enough o stop the darkness, Hades assumed. "So I must search for them and tell them the truth." He added before standing up. He knew that getting their help wouldn't be easy, but he had no idea just how difficult it would be.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of footsteps and soon his two brothers arrived in the cave. Both had looks that mixed anger and sorrow and so Hades knew this wasn't going to be a joyful conversation. First he needed to find out if their anger was about Leto or Gaia.

"Hades." Zeus said venomously while Poseidon remained silent.

"Hello, brothers. Have you come here to give me anymore lectures regarding Leto's lies?" Hades asked them just as coldly.

"Could you please not do that? It was hard enough convincing him not to destroy you." Poseidon said sternly while keeping their older brother in a tight grip.

"I'm finding no reasons not do so now." Zeus said through gritted teeth.

"You might find it hard to believe, but that makes two of us. " Hades' reply had them staring at him wide eyed.

"What?" The god of the sea asked, hope seeping into his words.

"You didn't just say that. You couldn't." Zeus incredulously said and his arms, which had been crossed over his chest, fell to his side.

"I did something unforgivable, something not even Gaia would be able to erase." The two older brothers shared confused glances.

"What did you do now?" Poseidon asked, planning on testing him to see if he would confess to harming Gaia.

"I think you already know that."Hades replied vaguely and the anger that had momentarily left him came back to Zeus.

"I honestly don't understand how you could do something like this. It's too terrible, even for you." The god of death lowered his head, the words had hit him hard and regret filled him.

"I didn't mean to, the last thing I would have done was to hurt Gaia." This only confused the god of the sky, but Poseidon could see guilt and regret in Hades' expression and that comforted him a bit. "But I wasn't really myself when I went after her and…" Hades added, but he was unable to finish the sentence, it was just too hard.

" Now what do you mean?" The god of the seas asked, suspicious and confused.

"Can't you see, Poseidon? He's trying to trick us. We shouldn't believe him, even less now that he has hurt Gaia." Poseidon looked unsurely at his older brother, having understood his meanings, but still desiring to help their younger brother.

"Zeus is right, you shouldn't believe me. What you should be doing is trying to find a way to save her. That's more important right now." Hades' next words confused them even more, but they sensed the urgency behind them.

"Then tell us how we can do that. How to undo the barrier and return her to her normal state. If you us to ever forgive you, you must give us these answers." The god of death could feel the darkness' distress at the idea and he failed to understand the reasons for it. After all, he had no idea how to return Gaia to her normal state or how to break the spell.

"I don't have these answers, so you'll need to seek them elsewhere. Perhaps Athena can help you, since she seems to have all the answers." Hades replied to Poseidon after a few seconds of silence.

"You're lying!" Zeus exclaimed angrily while the god of the seas shook his head.

"No, he's not. I can tell, mother explained to me how to know when he's not telling the truth and that's not the case. He really doesn't know how to help us save Gaia."

"But he's the one who caused this, he should know how to undo it." Zeus argued and Hades looked at them sorrowfully.

"I wish I knew how to fix this mess, but as I've mentioned, I wasn't myself when I caused it." He reinforced and another look was shared between Zeus and Poseidon.

"Okay, then. We'll assume that you're telling the truth for now. Let's go, Zeus." The latter said and the first one looked at him in disbelief.

"We can't let him get away with it, he must be punished." Hades laughed bitterly after hearing these words.

"You've been saying that a lot lately. Isn't keeping me from going home me enough punishment?" He inquired and Zeus looked at him harshly.

"Not for you." The older brother said firmly and Poseidon sighed.

"What do you suggest we do then, older brother?" He questioned and Zeus looked at him apologizing, knowing how much he hated getting involved in his fight with Hades.

"We'll trap him here. That way we can make sure that he doesn't go after us or anyone else." Poseidon pondered it for a few seconds before nodding.

"No, please don't trap me here." Hades begged, fear filling him as he knew that being trapped would only make it easier for him to lose control.

"I'm sorry, little brother. But until this situation's fixed, we have to keep you here." Poseidon said before him and Zeus got closer and joined hands. Hades didn't try to stop them from performing the spell, knowing that it could strengthen the darkness. So he just watched as his brothers concentrated.

"Guess it's done." Zeus said after a few minutes and he looked at the god of death. Now that he wasn't so concentrated on performing the spell, the surprise at his lack of reaction or stopping them came to him.

"You can't keep me here forever. I'll find a way to get out." Hades claimed, wanting to distract them from wondering about his actions.

"By then we'll have already healed Gaia and you'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again." Zeus fought back before him and Poseidon left the Underworld. Alone again, Hades sighed in relief that they had left before his anger could get the best of him. He sat down and started wondering how the meeting between the two brothers and Athena would go. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and he decided to call Arcadia back into the room.

"I have a job for you." He told her excitedly and she looked at hi fearfully. "But it will require you to be a little less…dead." He added with a smirk and this perked her interest as she wondered what he was planning.

 _In the Golden Kingdom..._

As Zeus and Poseidon arrived, they were surprised to spot a deep silence that filled the kingdom. They walked uncertainly until they reached Zeus' \chambers, where they were relieved to hear loud voices. As they entered the god of the sky's throne room, they were surprised to spot many gods surrounding the bed.

"Zeus, thank goodness you're here!" Leto exclaimed as she approached them.

"Is something wrong? Why are you all here?" Zeus asked her worriedly and she sighed.

"It's Apollo. He's having another vision." She replied and his eyes widened. It was no secret amongst the gods that Apollo, being Zeus' favorite child, had been granted more powers than his siblings. He had been given the gift of prophecy along with his powers over light.

"It has been a while since he's had any visions of the future." Poseidon commented and there was a loud scream that made the three of them rush to the bed. Themis, Athena and Metis, who were gathered around Apollo, stepped away.

"Apollo? My son?" Leto sat down by his side while Zeus and Poseidon stayed behind her. The god of light sat up slowly and blinked a few times before his vision focused on his mother.

"Mother. I'm sorry for scaring you, but you know how I get when I have my visions." He told her gently and she smiled at him.

"I know. Are you okay now?" She asked and he sighed.

"I'm not sure. What I just saw was... troubling." He replied while looking at his father and uncle. "Do you know where Gaia is, father?" He questioned and Zeus and Poseidon shared worried looks.

"Yes, I do. We looked for her after we sensed something was wrong and we found her on Limphea." Poseidon answered cautiously and the others immediately knew that something was wrong.

"She's trapped in the Tree of Life, Hades has trapped her and cast a powerful spell that even we weren't able to break." Zeus added before anyone could ask anything.

"Oh goodness. This is terrible!" Leto cried and Metis looked paler than ever.

"And are you sure that Hades is the one behind this?" Athena asked, casting a glance towards Leto, who avoided her. It had come to everyone's understanding that the goddess of wisdom didn't believe in Leto when it came to Hades' actions and she had tried to convince Zeus of it, unsuccessfully.

"Yes, he confessed when we met him in the Underworld." Zeus answered firmly.

"He's trapped now, so he can't harm us." Poseidon was quick to assure the scared looking goddesses.

"And Gaia is trapped too? What are we going to do?" Metis exasperatedly said and Apollo brought the attention back to him with his next words.

"She's not just trapped, she's immobilized." They looked at him curiously and he quickly elaborated. "Hades touched her." More panicked gasps were heard.

"Are you sure of that?" Poseidon asked and the god of light nodded.

"Yes. Gaia showed me, you know how we have a mental connection due to my powers." He answered and they were reminded of the vision he had just had.

"So that's what your vision was about, it was Gaia showing you what happened to her?" Zeus asked him hopelessly, since usually Apollo's vision showed the future, not the past.

"No, my visions also showed me how the spell that's trapping her there will be broken." His answer only led to more question.

"And how would that be, after not even a convergence between myself and Zeus was enough to break it?" Poseidon asked him and Apollo blinked a few times, letting them know that he was tired. After having a vision, he usually would need to rest before he could tell them about it, but this time rest would have to be left for later.

"According to my vision, there are two people who can break such a spell." Silence followed as they awaited to find out who these were."I was surprised to see it, but they were two...fairies." The last word brought back chaos and it took a few minutes for Zeus to convince everyone to fall silent.

"Fairies? Are you sure, son?" He asked and Apollo nodded.

"Yes. I didn't see their faces, but judging by their wings and how they were in the air, they are definitely fairies." He told them and Metis scoffed.

"And what fairies could be so powerful that they would be able to break a curse cast by the god of death, one that not even our most powerful god could?" She asked him and his response was surprising.

"They're not just regular fairies, of course. They will be different, special. And they will be so powerful that depending on the path they choose to follow, they could destroy the Universe or save it."

"So you're saying that the future of the Universe, our future, lies in the hand of two fairies?" Zeus incredulously inquired and Athena, always being the wisest, decided that focusing on the craziness of that fact wouldn't be the best course of action.

"What's so special about this fairies, as you've mentioned?" She questioned and Apollo smiled. He always enjoyed watching his older sister outsmarting even their father.

"They will be chosen by Gaia herself as the ones who free her, in a way. One of them will be a fairy of fire, but she'll also be the keeper of the most powerful flames there is." The goddess of wisdom quickly caught onto what he was referring to. Her long blonde hair that she usually let loose was pulled from her eyes as her blue orbs stared into his own eyes intensely.

"The dragon flame?" She asked and Apollo nodded. The dragon flame was a power created by Gaia long before any of the gods were created. The great dragon, one of Gaia's most trusted allies, was in charge of keeping such mystical flames safe. It wasn't just a fire power, it was stronger and Gaia had also mixed her powers with the dragon flame. Therefore, whoever possessed it would have incredible healing powers and a deep connection to living beings. So far no one had ever been chosen to hold it.

"So the great dragon will choose a simple fairy to be the keeper of the dragon flame when it could choose one of us?" Zeus asked and Apollo shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently that is what fate has in store. Remember that some things even Gaia can't control, so you must not underestimate these fairies just because they are mortals. They will be essential for the continuation of the Magic Dimension." Apollo advised them and they knew that he was right.

"What about the other one?" Poseidon asked.

"She's even more surprising and interesting. According to my vision, she will be a fairy of nature, an inhabitant of Limphea." This information didn't surprise them much. "Unlike the fire fairy, she will be chosen by Gaia herself, when the time is right. The goddess of life has made it clear to me that this particular fairy won't be important just by chance, her fate will be defined by Gaia."

"And what will she be chosen to do?" Athena asked him curiously.

"As it seems, the fairy of nature will be given access to the goddess' own powers, hence becoming more powerful than even some of the gods. She will be able to do things none of us can do and she will have a deep connection to Gaia that will allow her to live her destiny as she's supposed to."

"I still don't see what's the connection between these two fairies." Zeus said confusingly and Leto nodded.

"I believe that we should think of it this way: the only person who's more powerful than Hades is Gaia, so she'd be the only one who could break the spell. Since she's currently immobilized and probably unconscious, someone else will have to free her, but they will need to have powers related to life in order to do so. Both of this fairies will have a piece of Gaia's own power inside of them, so together they might be able to free her and save us all. Their souls will be connected forever." His explanation left Athena and Leto proud and the others in shock. It was too unreal and strange to find that two fairies would be able to perform something they couldn't do.

"Then I guess it is our job to make sure that they follow their destinies as they are supposed to." Zeus said after a few minutes of silence.

"We must keep an eye for them, because if Hades somehow finds them before we do, the results could be catastrophic." Apollo said and Leto shivered.

"I can't even imagine what will happen if he does. He'll probably kill the two girls." She was surprised when he shook his head.

"No, he won't. If he finds them, he will have use for them because they are also the only ones who could free him from the Underworld."

"What?!" Zeus exclaimed, face devoid of color.

"I thought your vision showed them freeing Gaia." Athena asked him, confused.

"It did, but it also showed them freeing him. It's the first time my visions are not conclusive." He claimed and Metis looked horrified.

"So it's not certain that they will free Gaia?" She asked and Apollo's response was interrupted by the sound of the door being forced open.

"There you are, Artemis! What took you so long?" Leto scolded her young daughter. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, had a terrified expression on her face. Her medium length, reddish brown hair was tied in a very messy bun and the green gown that she wore to hunt was filled with dirt.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I didn't get your message until a few minutes ago." She replied to her mother before placing the bow that she was carrying on the ground.

"It's okay, sister. What matters is that you're here now so I can tell you about the prophecy." Apollo told her and Artemis' eyes widened.

"A prophecy? So you've had another vision?" She inquired and upon seeing a nod from the god of light, she shook her head." That's not good, whatever you've seen must have been terrible. Terrible." She started freaking out and Zeus and Leto shared worried glances for her clearly hysterical state.

"What do you know about my vision, Artemis?" Apollo curiously asked her, sensing that there was something she wasn't telling them.

"I need to show you something that I'm sure is related to it. But first I need to ask, is Gaia okay?" They were confused by her question, but the urgency in her voice made Apollo quick to answer.

"I'm afraid not. Hades has trapped her in the Tree of Life and she was given the touch of death." Artemis covered her mouth and Zeus helped her sit down for her legs were shaking. Her entire body was shaking.

"Oh, no. This can't be!" She exclaimed and her green eyes searched the room for a sign that she had heard it wrong, but the scared and sorrowful faces of her family told her it was true. "Then I have no choice. I must tell it to you, even if she'll hate me forever for that."

"Tells us what?" Poseidon asked while giving her a gentle look. She sighed before answering.

"It was supposed to remain a secret, no one was supposed to know. But now that Gaia's fallen, I have no choice but to break my promise." Silence filled the room as everyone awaited for her to reveal Gaia's secret.

* * *

Centuries passed after the gods learned of Apollo's prophecy. Throughout this time, hope was what kept them going on about their lives now that Gaia no longer was there to help them. The absence of the goddess of life affected everyone in the Magic Dimension, fairies, witches, wizards, animals, trees and the gods could feel Gaia, the forests of many kingdoms went from beautiful and magical places to simple nature spots. The trees no longer could speak, as Gaia had spelled them to do so in the past, and the animals were more scared and reserved.

Zeus and Poseidon could feel their powers weakening, they were no longer the all powerful gods they had once been. Though their magic remained, it wasn't the same, there were spells they could no longer perform because Gaia was the only reason they were ever able to do so. In an attempt to keep the balance in the Magic Dimension, the two of them became more involved with the humans, though they barely left the Golden Kingdom. Gaia's demise had made the gods fearful of the human world and so they retracted themselves into their home and stopped visiting the mortals. Artemis was the only one who still spent time away from the Golden Kingdom, she took it upon herself to keep an eye on Gaia and so Limphea was made her resting spot.

As a consequence to the gods retraction, humans began forgetting that they were real and so they became myths and legends. After 1000 years since Hades trapped Gaia, no one in the Magic Dimension believed in gods anymore. They stopped asking for help, stopped loving and honoring the immortal spirits that were responsible for so much in their lives. The gods didn't mind much, they were too concerned for their safety in case they left the Golden Kingdom to care about being remembered.

There was one god who cared less than the others about being remembered. Hades. Being trapped in the Underworld was a deep punishment that he hadn't expected and it was making him lose his mind. The loneliness, except for the company of the dead, made him cold and bitter and he went back to what he had been before he had decided to live in the Golden Kingdom.

Despite his angered and broken state, Hades never gave into the darkness again. He dedicated his every moment to keeping control and eventually the voice of evil was barely heard. He had assumed that the negative feelings that haunted him would only make him weaker, but he was wrong. Because there was one feeling that overcame all, the only thing that kept him going: Love. More specifically, Gaia's love. And the hope that he might have it again some day made him determined to keep control so that he would be deserving of it.

He also hoped that one day he could be free from his prison and he knew that he could be. He knew of Apollo's prophecy because Arcadia had told him about it. After he had come up with the idea to use Gaia's powers to bring her back to life, successfully doing so, he had asked her to go to the Golden Kingdom and try to find out what Zeus and Poseidon were planning to do when it came to saving Gaia. Arcadia had overheard the conversation between the gods due to her super sonic hearing and so she had revealed to Hades that there were two fairies who could one day free him. She didn't mention the part about Gaia because though she was working for him, she feared he would kill them if she told him that they could undo his spell.

In order to keep an eye for said fairies, Hades used his newly achieved powers of life to bring back many of his servants in the Underworld. They were sent to different places across the Magic Dimension and were ordered to look for for a fairy of nature or a fairy of fire. As a way of knowing which were Gaia's chosen fairies, Hades asked his servants to check if the fire fairy was the keeper of the dragon flame. It wasn't so hard to spot that, since the dragon flame was extremely powerful and could easily be felt by magical creatures. As for the nature fairy, Hades discovered that Gaia had told Apollo that she would have the mark of the goddess of life, a red rose, and so the search was made easier.

It was a race between Hades and Zeus to see who managed to find the fairies first. Since the fire fairy was easier to spot, both always seeked her first. Usually Zeus would find them before Hades since he had more allies and he would use his magic to protect the fairy, thus giving her his own mark: a lightening bolt. That was a way for Hades to know if the fairy could be persuaded or not.

It took 2000 years, but Gaia's chosen one was finally found. When Astrid appeared on the Golden Kingdom, claiming that baby princess Flora had the mark of Gaia, it was a relief for Zeus, Apollo, Poseidon and all the other gods. They thought that they could finally breathe, take a break from endless searching. They thought that the battle against Hades was finished once they had Flora on their side, protected from the god of death. But they were wrong, deadly wrong. It wasn't the end, on the opposite, the adventure was only beginning.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you like the talk between Hades, Zeus and Poseidon? I'm sure you weren't expecting him to be trapped so soon or assumed that this chapter would be filled with action, but my intention was to focus on Hades's feelings.**

 **What about Apollo's prophecy? Can you see now how Bloom and Flora fit into this story? I know that I'm pushing it when I put fairies in the same spot as gods, but I hope you understood the reasons why.**

 **If it's not clear yet, I'll let you know that the two man who appeared since chapter one are Zeus and Apollo and Gaia's most trusted advisor is Artemis. Those tree will be the main gods from now on, besides Hades, but we'll have a few appearances with others. You'll also see a few people who work for either Hades (I think you know that one already) and Zeus (You'll see in chapter 11/12).**

 **We'll go back to the present in the next chapter and the story will follow with Flora and Hades. Either in chapter 11 or 12 a surprise will come and I'm sure you'll appreciate it. HINT: we'll have romantic scenes with a couple I'm sure you weren't expecting to see yet and the appearance of an important character relatable to Arcadia (think powers wise).**

 **There are still a few stories regarding the gods that will be told during the book and I think you'll find them surprising. There will also be flashbacks to the scene when Artemis tells them Gaia's most precious secret.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR PAGE FOR THE PICTURE OF THE GODS ON TUMBLR! (username:sweetmemories2606)**

 **If we make it to 5 reviews and I'll try my best to update this weekend.**


	11. Broken souls

**Hello, people. Sorry I'm a bit late, but here is chapter 11. This is a pretty cool one and we have a few surprises for you.**

 **First, let's have a recap on the most important gods that appeared in the last 3 chapters. I hope everyone was able to check out the picture on tumblr.**

 **Gaia:** **supreme goddess of life, creator of everything. Currently immobilized and trapped inside the Tree of Life.**

 **Zeus:** **OLDEST BROTHER ,god of the sky, ruler of the Golden Kingdom. Father of Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Ares.**

 **Hades:** **YOUNGEST BROTHER, god of death and ruler of the Underworld. Chosen by the darkness to be its host. Currently trapped in the Underworld.**

 **Poseidon:** **MIDDLE BROTHER, god of the seas, not too important to the story. Good friends with his older brother, Zeus.**

 **Leto:** **Zeus' ex-wife and mother of Artemis and Apollo, two very important characters.**

 **Artemis:** **goddess of hunt and the forest, daughter of Zeus and Leto. Also Gaia's most trusted advisor, for reasons you'll find out in later chapters.**

 **Apollo:** **god of the light, son of Zeus and Leto.**

 **Hera:** **Zeus' wife and mother of soon to be born Ares.**

 **Now a few reminders important things that appeared in the first few chapters:**

 **1-"If you don't believe me, see for yourself. She has the mark and I could feel her power today. She's the one." Astrid talking about Flora and the mark of Gaia. (Ch 1)**

 **2-"So you're telling me that you have found the chosen one?" Zeus mentioning the fact that Flora's the chosen one (Bloom is too, but since Flora was chosen by Gaia herself, the gods find her more important) (Ch 1)**

 **3-"Extraordinary. What about the mark? Does she have it?"**

 **"No, she doesn't." Mitzi and Hades talking about Zeus' mark and the fact that Bloom doesn't have it, letting them know that she's not under his protection. You'll see more of Mitzi's backstory later.(Ch 4)**

 **4-The necklace: another way Zeus found to protect the fairies from Hades. More effective than using his mark, since it could even make Flora immune to death.**

 **Now, for the shoutouts:**

 **knight7572: The prophecy is that Bloom and Flora could either save the Magic Dimension by freeing Gaia or destroy it by freeing Hades. The dragon fire will be unstable at first cause Bloom doesn't know she has magic and it has already awoken in chapter 4. You're on the right track there with the greek god of fire, that's a story I'll be exploring later. The dragon fire is sort of her source of life and I plan on taking this more seriously on the show, like when the Trix steal it at the end of S1.**

 **Flora: That was my original idea, but I thought the story would make more sense if they were meant to be allies. But you'll see that, in some ways, Flora will be the one who could destroy Bloom in the end. You'll see next chapter the working for evil part.**

 **winxkate: I don't know why, but I always have a soft spot for villains, so I wanted to try to redeem him. He'll still be the main villain in this story, though. He wants Flora because she and Bloom are prophesied to be the ones who could free him from the Underworld. I already explained the necklace. Mitzi is working for Hades and next chapter you'll see someone who's working for Zeus and Apollo. You'll find out about Helia in this chapter. I'm afraid it ain't good news.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, we're back to the main story now and in about 3 chapters we'll get to S1Ep1. This part turned out to be longer than I planned because I decided to include Brella, Bloom and Aisha. **

**Windrea: I agree that he's an idiot, but he has his reasons to be like this. He's like the overjealous older brother because mommy payed more attention to Hades than him. I thought it would make sense, since she is Gaia's chosen. **

**Happy reading everyone!**

 _With Flora..._

"Hades? Flora asked Andromeda and she didn't miss the way the older woman shivered just from saying it.

"Yes. He is..." Flora didn't let her finish for understanding came to her.

"The god of death. I remember reading about him in my the book about the ancient Magic Dimension that Astrid gave me." The nature fairy remarked and Andromeda was surprised that she knew about the ancient world.

"That's correct. He is indeed the lord of death and the ruler of this place. I didn't know that you knew about the gods.." Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents aren't exactly believers in gods, but Astrid has always tried to teach me about them for some reason. She gave me many books, so I have some knowledge about them. I know that there are three ancient gods: Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. And I couldn't possibly forget about Gaia. She is the most powerful one, the goddess of life." Once again, Helia's grandmother found herself amazed and impressed.

"I didn't know about Gaia, she was never mentioned in the books I read."She told the younger girl, who smiled, proud of herself.

"I don't know why, she was pretty important. Astrid told me that this birthmark I have in my shoulders is actually her mark. She didn't tell me what that means, though." Flora then showed her the red rose that was marked upon her skin and Andromeda's eyes widened as she realized what it truly meant.

"Incredible. You're truly something else, no wonder Helia fell in love with you."The nature fairy blushed after this comment.

"I don't know, we just work so well together. It feels like we were meant to be." Andromeda smiled upon seeing Flora's happiness while thinking of her grandson.

"I recall Lily telling me many times how well you two fit. You know, she and your mother were also sure that you two were meant to fall in love someday." The reminder of her mother made Flora's smile fall.

"Of course she did. She always told me stories of how she and father fell in love and how someday it would happen to me. I never missed the hint behind her words, I knew that she thought Helia would be the one to steal my heart. And she was right." A pause was needed for tears threatened to fall."But now everything's fallen apart. I'm dead and Helia's missing. There's no way we'll be able to get together."

"I know, sweetheart. It's unfair and heartbreaking, but there's nothing that we can do as long as you're trapped here."Andromeda said and Flora sighed before she sat down on a bench near the mirrors.

"Then I must get out of here."She determinately said and Andromeda was shocked. "I know Helia better than anyone, if someone can find him before it's too late, that will be me. So, tell me more about Hades. How exactly could he help me?" Helia's grandmother smiled upon seeing the determination in her eyes, something she had always seen in Alyssa. For the next few hours, she told Flora many stories about the Underworld and the two years she had been in it.

 _Later that night..._

"I still don't understand why we have to go." Aisha complained to her mother as the two of them were getting ready to leave Andros. It had been almost 24 hours since the attack was sent towards Limphea's palace and over 18 hours since guards had been sent on the look for Helia, who was still missing.

"I know you wish to stay here with Miele, dear, but I'm afraid that we can't just not go to this party." Niobe gently answered as she brushed the princess's hair. Aisha was currently dressed in a beautiful golden gown, having finally been convinced to change clothes an hour before.

Ever since she had returned from her trip to Limphea with Helia, she had refused to do anything. She hadn't eaten and she hadn't talked much, as if she wasn't even there. Her parents plus Lily and James understood perfectly that she was traumatized from the events of the night before, so they let her be. However, with the reminder of their plans for that night, the king and queen of Andros had convinced Aisha to take a shower and change clothes.

"I know, but it's not as if anyone's going to miss me." Aisha tried to argue and Niobe smiled sadly.

"I would miss you, and so would your father. Besides, this might be a chance for you to make new friends, I heard princess Stella will be going along with prince Sky." The queen's words had the opposed desired effect and Aisha only got angrier and sadder.

"I like the friends I have now very much, there's no need to make new ones." Niobe sighed. She should have known that suggesting that Aisha try to make new friendships only a few hours after Flora's death was a terrible idea. But still, she wanted her daughter to be happy and she assumed that taking her mind off these issues would make Aisha feel better.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know." Aisha looked back at her mother with the same sad smile.

"I know, mom. You and dad just want me to be happy, I understand. All I'm saying is that I need more time. My best friend died just yesterday." Fresh tears threatened to fall at the reminder and Niobe sighed deeply before she hugged her daughter gently. The Andros princess closed her eyes and attempted to let herself enjoy the peaceful embrace.

"Are you ladies ready?" The sound of Teredor's voice broke them apart and both looked at the newly arrived king. He had spent the rest of the afternoon in the archery, with the commander of the mission to find Helia.

"Have there been any news, daddy?"Aisha asked him with hope shining in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, dear Aisha. They still haven't been able to locate him." He told her sadly and Aisha's face fell.

"Oh, Helia. What have you gotten yourself into?" Aisha muttered as she turned away from her parents, not wanting them to see her cry for her lost friend. Teredor and Niobe shared worried looks.

"What about princess Miele? Do you have any news about her?" The king of Andros sighed.

"She remains the same, I'm afraid. But the doctors still fear that she might not make it."He answered somberly and Aisha couldn't hold it any longer. She broke down in tears, falling to her knees in deep sadness.

Her parents were quick to rush to her side and both embraced her and tried to comfort her. They knew deep down that she needed this, needed to lose control because she had kept her strong armour through the entire day, not once breaking down. It was only a matter of time before the fateful experiences she went through took its toll on her.

After a few minutes, Aisha was able to calm down and she extracted herself from the heartfelt embrace. "I know what I need to do now." SHe told her surprised parents and she didn't wait for them to question what she meant. "As I was lost in my sorrow, I thought about Flora and I realized that this wasn't what she would have wanted for me. No, she would have desired that I tried to move on, find happiness even without her."

"She truly was a special girl, so kindhearted and clever."Niobe commented with the same sad smile from before.

"And she'll never be forgotten, I'll make sure of that." Aisha vowed before she stood up with Teredor's help. "But now, don't we have a party to get to?" She asked them and her parents shared surprised looks.

"Are you sure about this?"Niobe asked her, worry clear on her face.

"I am. I think what I need right now is to distract myself from all the horrible things that are happening, or else I'll go crazy." The princess of Andros admitted and Niobe and Teredor decided to respect her wishes, so they didn't push the subject anymore. After Aisha put on a pair of golden heels and they said their goodbyes to Miele, who was almost asleep, the three of them left Andros and focused on their next location: Melody.

 _At the palace of Melody..._

Royals from all the planets had been invited to the great occasion that was taking place there. It was a night of happiness, of joy, of good. The celebration of the 14th birthday of princess Galatea, daughter of queen Melanie. The young princess was dressed in a beautiful light blue and white gown, her blonde hair was tied in a graceful bun. She smiled shyly towards the guests as she and her mother sat in their designed thrones.

Amongst these guests, there were the royals of Solaria and Eraklyon. King Radius chatted happily with king Erendor while queen Samara spent her time with the queen of Melody discussing matters. Meanwhile, prince Sky seeked his best friends, princess Stella and lord Brandon. The two had disappeared after they had arrived at the party and so Sky was forced to look for them everywhere.

"Where are these two lovebirds?" He muttered as she looked across the room. In his hands were two drinks that he held, one belonging to himself and the other to his unexpected date. Princess Diaspro of Isis was certainly not the type of girl he would usually go for. She showed herself to be spoiled, rather bossy and unadventurous.

However, after two failed dates with her, when Sky was close to giving up on trying a relationship, she had surprised him by revealing a new side more caring and interesting. He assumed her change of attitude was caused by the failure of their dates. The point is that he had come to actually like her after their third date, only two days ago, and so he had invited her to come with him to the party on Melody. She had agreed easily, but had yet to show up. Sky wondered why she was late when she had proved to be extremely punctual, but now he worried more about the location of his two best friends.

He had always sensed that there was something more between Stella and Brandon, like they weren't only best friends. And he was right, he had discovered only two days ago that the two of them had feelings for each other and they had (finally) gotten together during a party on Solaria. Sky had been explained the reasons for their new romance and he had been happy for them. He was the only one who knew that they were currently dating and he had swore not to tell to anyone until Brandon and Stella wanted the truth to come out.

"There you are!" He exclaimed once he found them near the beautiful river that encircled Melody. They were currently lost in a make-out session, but stopped as soon as they heard his voice. Both looked at him with identical blushes and scared expressions.

"Sky! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stella complained as she separated herself from Brandon.

"Yeah, man. No need to come sneaking up on us." Brandon added with arms crossed over his chest and raised eyebrows towards his friend.

"I didn't sneak up on you, you two were so busy making out that you didn't notice me." Sky told them and they blushed even more.

"That's true. What can I say? Brandon sure is a good kisser." Stella said and Sky frowned.

"Hey, no need to be giving me the details. Just because I am okay with you two being together doesn't mean that I want to know everything." He told them firmly and the couple laughed at the look on his face.

"Okay. Sorry, man. But you know Stella, she just loves giving us all the juicy details."The blonde princess didn't argue because she knew that Brandon was right.

"How about we go in now?"Sky suggested, changing the topic.

"Sure. I would love a drink right now." Stella said suggestively while looking at her boyfriend and Brandon smiled upon noticing the extra drink in Sky's hand.

"You're so nice, Sky. You didn't have to pick my drink." He joked and it was the blonde prince's turn to blush.

"Oh, this is not for you, actually. It's for Diaspro." He said and the couple share confused looks.

"Diaspro? But I thought things hadn't worked out between you two." Stella commented.

"Yeah, last I checked you were trying to avoid her in Solaria."Sky raised his eyebrows at them since he had already told them how things had changed with Diaspro two days before.

"I already told you guys what happened."He told them and understanding came to Brandon's face.

"That's right, you did. Sorry, mate, we were so distracted by our happiness that we completely forgot." He wrapped an arm around Stella's shoulder while saying it and Sky couldn't help but smile at the sight of their joy.

"That's okay." He told them and the three resumed their walk inside. As they entered the palace, they saw Aisha and her parents talking to the queen of Melody.

"Look at poor Aisha. I don't know why she even came to this party." Stella commented and the two boys nodded.

"I wouldn't expect to find her here after princess Flora died just yesterday." Brandon sadi and Sky shrugged.

"Maybe that's exactly why she came. Perhaps she needed something to distract herself." He suggested and before Brandon could comment on his idea, their attention was turned to Stella, who gasped.

"Stella? Are you okay?" They followed her line of vision and realized that she was staring at a young girl with long blue hair, who was dressed in a red gown. She was quite pretty and mysterious, judging by the way she was partially hidden behind a pillar.

"Who is she?" Sky asked them and Stella looked back at him wide-eyed.

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde princess exclaimed and the two boys stared at her confusingly. " You don't know?"

"No, I've never heard of her." Sky replied and Stella shook her head.

"That's Musa Melody. At least I think she is." When they kept staring at her cluelessly, she sighed. "She's Galatea's cousin and the original princess of Melody. I've heard that her mother stepped down from the throne just a few months after she was crowned queen and she lived away from the palace ever since. They say that after her death, Musa and her father decided to come back to the palace and try to live here, since it's close to family."

"So her mother was queen Melanie's older sister, the former queen of Melody, and the first ruler in ages to give up on the throne?" Brandon asked incredulously and Stella nodded excitedly.

"Yep. She's truly a mystery and so is Musa. Though she lives here and is a member of the royal family, I've never seen her before during royal parties. I've even heard many people joke that she didn't exist because no one's ever seen her before. Apparently, even the queen and princess don't see her much."

"That's probably because of the pain of losing her mother, but we can't know for sure. Maybe we should talk to her." As if the young girl sensed that they were talking about her, she looked at them and they were stolen of breath due to the intensity of her look. Her midnight blue eyes were beautiful and they held so much sadness that all Stella wanted was to go talk to her and chase it away.

She didn't get a chance, though. Within seconds, Musa Melody disappeared behind the pillar and they didn't see her again for the rest of the night. Stella even asked queen Melanie about her, but not much was said. It was clear that the subject of Musa was a hard one for her. So Stella was forced to let it go and she spent the rest of the night trying to take her mind off this mysterious girl as she attempted to enjoy her time spent with Brandon.

 _With Aisha..._

After talking to queen Melanie, she decided that the best way to start her night of distraction would be to have a drink. So she headed towards the drink table, mind still focused on Flora as she recalled many parties that they had gone to together. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was going and ended up tripping on something. The shock made her unable to keep herself stable and she closed her eyes as she awaited for the hard contact with the ground. But it never came.

"Are you alright, miss?" She looked up to realize that she had been caught by a stranger who now stared at her in concern. Not liking the proximity between them, Aisha was quick to stand up straight and extract herself from his arms.

"I am fine, thank you very much. You didn't have to save me."Aisha hated being considered a damsel in distress, she liked to think that she could take care of herself and no man was needed to make her safe.

"I think this is the first time a lady has been angered after I saved her." The man remarked and as she stared at him, Aisha couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome. His hair was reddish brown and long, currently wrapped in a braid. That wasn't so strange for her since she had been friends with Helia for years and he too had long hair. The man strangely wore a cape instead of the normal gentlemen's attire and she could see a staff placed in the belt on his waist.

"Well, maybe you should ask someone before you saved them."She suggested sarcastically and his violet eyes were filled with shock.

"You're truly something else."He told her and she raised her eyebrows.

"I could say the same about you."Aisha replied, though she didn't sound as complementary.

"Is that a compliment?"He raised his eyebrows and Aisha was surprised by how easy it was to talk to him. She missed having someone to talk to, since Helia had gone to Red Fountain she had only been left with Flora and, though they were the best of friends, the nature fairy was too sweet and Aisha would never talk tough to her. It felt good to be able to do so with someone.

"What do you think?"She fought back and the mysterious stranger smiled.

"I think you're not the kind to go on complimenting people. Seems to me like you're more of a tough talker."She was even more surprised at how easily he could read her.

"You got that right. So I suggest that you go on your way now, unless you're up to the challenge of making conversation with me."His smile enlarged and he took a step until he was right in front of her.

"I must say I do love a challenge myself."He said before he bowed and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing?"She wondered if he knew who she was, it didn't seem likely considering the way he was talking to her.

"I was wondering if you would prefer to continue this conversation with a dance."He suggested.

"You want to dance with me?"She asked with eyebrows raised even higher.

"Isn't that what a party is supposed to be about?"He asked back and Aisha was so stunned that she didn't refuse his request.

"So I guess we have no choice here but to dance."It was his turn to look at her in surprise and Aisha smiled. "But first I would like to know who you are."

"I have a better idea."He suggested with a mischievous smirk. "How about we don't share our identities with each other?"

"Why? Scared that I won't like you after I know who you are?"She teased and his smirk remained.

"Not at all. I just thought it would be more interesting that way."As she thought about it, Aisha realized that she actually enjoyed the idea. The downside of being a princess was that people always treated her differently once they found out, so she thought maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if he didn't know who she was.

"Okay. You've got yourself a deal."She replied and his surprise was short lived for quickly he was taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. They danced for a few minutes and Aisha started thinking that she had made the right choice by coming there, that maybe this night wouldn't be filled with sorrow like the one before. She hoped that she could enjoy herself and not keep replaying the memory of seeing her best friend's body. Unfortunately, it's as the saying goes "Hope breeds eternal misery." After only a few minutes of her dancing with her partner, she saw her parents desperately calling for her on the other side of the room.

"Everything alright?"Her partner asked after she sighed and she gave him an apologizing smile.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go."She told him and he smiled gently at her.

"I understand. Will I see you around later?"He asked her and she shook her head.

"Probably not. Now you can enjoy this party with someone who won't spend every minute making snarky comments."She told him and he smiled.

"I don't think I'll find any girl here as beautiful and surprising as you."He replied and Aisha had a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

"Is that a compliment?"She asked and his smile enlarged.

"What do you think?"He repeated her words of earlier and Aisha smiled brightly.

"Thank you for the dance. You're pretty good at it."He surprised her once again by taking her hand and lightly kissing it.

"I hope you decide to stay, my lady." She didn't know what to reply, so she just smiled at him before leaving. She mixed in with the crowd so that he wouldn't see where she was going.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything alright?"She asked her apparently worried filled parents.

"I'm afraid that things have taken a turn for the worse, dear." Teredor cautiously said and Aisha was filled with worry and fear.

"What happened now?"She muttered exasperatedly and her mother looked at her with so much sympathy and sadness that it was overwhelming.

"They were able to track down Helia, we just received a message from Lily." Aisha awaited for her to elaborate and Niobe sighed. "His...body was found in Lord Remus' mansion in Limphea. He's gone, Aisha." The words hit her hard and Aisha found herself unable to speak or even breathe as the images of Flora and Helia's dead bodies filled her mind. They tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Soon she felt herself falling once again and strong arms wrapped around her, but she didn't even look up to see who it was. She just let go of her sense of reality and let the darkness welcome her as she fell unconscious.

 _Back with Flora..._

"It's huge."Flora commented as she and Andromeda made their way to a giant cemetery located near the beach. Helia's grandmother had explained to her how everyone who ever died had a grave somewhere in there and these graves would be in different shape depending on the fate of the person. If they were straight, it meant that the person had moved on to heaven, while if they were tipped over the person would be trapped in the Underworld. If the graves were cracked it meant that their fate was much worse, they'd gone to hell. "How are we going to find my parents' graves?" The young girl asked and Andromeda smiled.

"It's actually very simple. Since you have a deep connection with your parents, due to your love for them, you'll be able to know which grave is theirs."The nature fairy had trouble understanding it, but after a few seconds she started getting a strange feeling, as if something or someone was pulling her towards the west.

"We should go left."She said and Andromeda followed her through the path."I see what you mean now, it's as if something's pulling me this way." They walked for a few minutes until they reached an area that was close to the cliff overlooking the sea. There were only two graves there unlike most of the cemetery where there were so many. They read the names and Flora's heart hurt at the mention of queen Alyssa and king Rollos of Limphea. But as she realized that both graves were in an upright position, she smiled.

"It seems as if they have moved on. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye, dear."

"It's okay, I'm happy that they've gone to a better place. They deserved it."She replied and there was a loud sound that made her look around suspiciously. "What is that?"

"That's the giant clock we have in town. Since there's no difference between day and night here, it's the only way for us to know what time is it. It usually rings like this when it's noon and midnight."Flora's eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

"So that means that I've been dead for over 24 hours."She said and her mind went to Aisha and Helia as she wondered how they would be doing as they realized it."And Miele has been shot by that arrow 24 hours ago."

"I'm afraid you need to hurry if you still wish to save her."Andromeda remarked and Flora nodded.

"I've done some thinking over the past few hours and I've decided that I can't let my sister die, even if that's her fate. She doesn't deserve to suffer like this, she needs to be healed."Flora spoke determinately and Andromeda sighed.

"I was sure that this would be the decision you'd make. So you want to try to make a deal with Hades?" The nature fairy nodded and Helia's grandmother was about to say something when she noticed something in the water. She walked closer towards the cliff, making Flora worry, until she could overlook the ocean. A bridge had appeared in the middle of it, as if by magic.

"What's the matter?"Flora asked and Andromeda looked at her with wide eyes when she realized that Flora probably couldn't see that bridge.

"Can you see that?"Her suspicions were confirmed when the nature fairy shook her head. "It's incredible. I thought that I would be trapped here forever."

"Now what do you mean?"Flora asked, confused, and Andromeda smiled.

"The bridge of lost souls has appeared in the ocean. You won't be able to see it, because it only shows for someone who's finished their business."The nature fairy's eyes widened as she understood.

"So does that mean that you can move on now?" Andromeda nodded.

"I think so. I didn't wish to leave you here alone, but..."Flora didn't let her finish.

"It's okay, I'm glad that I could help you. I hope you'd stay with me, but I understand that this isn't where you're meant to be." The older woman wasted no time in giving her a tight hug that Flora easily returned.

"Thank you, dear. You have saved me and I'll never forget it."They stayed like that for a few seconds before Andromeda broke apart from the hug and started heading down the hill. Flora followed her until they reached the beach once again. "Goodbye, dear Flora. I hope that you can save your sister and that things will turn out well for you. You deserve to be happy and to find peace." Both were crying by then.

"And I'll never forget you."They shared one last hug before Andromeda walked into the ocean, following the bridge of lost souls towards the two doors that were at the end. She sighed in relief when the left one opened as she approached them, for this was the portal that would take her to heaven. Right before she entered it, she suddenly reminded of something.

"Please, if you ever find Helia or my dearest Saladin, tell them that I love them very much and that I'm so sorry that I had to leave."She told Flora, who smiled sadly.

"I promise."With these last words shared between them, Andromeda entered the beautiful golden door and it closed behind her before disappearing. Flora looked at the empty spot on the ocean and sighed. Andromeda's absence made her feel unsafe, scared because now she was trapped in the Underworld all alone.

"Hello."A voice was heard and she turned back quickly only to spot the same blonde girl they had met by the mirrors.

"Oh, hi."Flora was unsure what to say, she had no idea who this person was.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Flora, it wasn't my intention."Green eyes widened and she took a few steps back.

"How do you know my name?"The blonde girl smiled at her, a reassuring smile.

"I've been sent here by Hades, he wishes to see you. I am Daphne, by the way."For a few minutes, Flora stared at her in shock as she tried to process her words.

"Hades wants to see me?"She asked and Daphne nodded.

"Yes. He would like for you to meet him as soon as possible."The blonde girl replied, seeming a bit surprised that Flora knew who Hades was.

"Then let's get going."The nature fairy replied after a few minutes of thinking and she followed Daphne towards the cave where the god of death awaited her.

 **What did you think? Did you like my surprises? I noticed some people were wondering where the rest of the Winx were, so I decided to give you a peek. As you can tell, I've altered a few details of Musa's story and you'll learn more about Matlin's death in later chapters. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for her next appearance and Tecna's, those two will only be a part of the story in Part 2, which is only a few chapters away.**

 **What are your thoughts about AishaXNabu scenes? I'm afraid these two won't have anymore scenes together until we reach Part 3, but I wanted to give you something at least.**

 **Did you enjoy the few FloraXAndromeda scenes + FloraXDaphne at the end? I know it was a bit rushed, but I wanted to make this chapter mostly about Aisha's feelings and the party at Melody.** **Are you understanding these new infos I'm giving about the Underworld, such as the graves thing and the bridge of lost souls?** **Now Helia's fate has been revealed, but where has his soul gone to?**

 **Next chapter will be mostly about FloraXHades and we'll have the return of Bloom and a few scenes with the gods as they discover about Flora's fate. It should come by the weekend. Think we can make it to 6 reviews this time?**


	12. Every deal comes with a price

**Hello, dear readers. First of all, I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews! You guys are the best and I'm glad you're willing to see where all this craziness goes. There are many more plot twists and new infos to come, so be prepared. And I repeat: if you're unable to understand something, don't hesitate to tell me. I want you all to be able to enjoy this story and not get stuck in details that you don't understand.**

 **Now, with the shoutouts:**

 **knight7572: Wow, you sure have a lot to say about this story, I'm glad. Answering questions one and two: I haven't thought about the army of decay plot yet, it's far into the future. So I'm afraid I can't truly answer this question. And I'm not planning on using the water stars plot, you'll have to wait until we reach S3 to see what will happen. **

**As for your requests, points for bringing up the BloomXSkyXDiaspro love triangle. Don't worry, I have plans to handle it much better than the show did. So just wait and see what happens. I will also try to handle Bloom's enchantix powers in a better way, I still haven't figured it out yet. Remember that we still have to go through S1 and S2 before we reach it.**

 **Windrea: You'll have to wait to see what I have in story for AishaXNabu, but I can say that their relationship will be handled similarly to the show. We'll have a lot more on Helia, don't worry. I'm confused, which wedding?**

 **winxkate:** **We'll have a lot more on Helia, don't worry. There will certainly be flashbacks to how he died. I felt like I needed to show her or Tecna, people must be getting impatient to see them. Well, only three more chapters to go. Andromeda deserved it, she was a good person. That's true, I hadn't thought about it. But suppose that Flora doesn't know that the necklace could prevent its user from dying.**

 **Flora: You'll see their reactions here and in the next chapter. I guess you can imagine how desperate and angry they will be. I'm afraid that he's gone, but his true fate will be revealed in the next chapter. These two will be a part of the story, don't worry. I already have a plan for them and I'm sure everyone will like it. **

**Sweety Chou: It's heartbreaking, but if you've read A World Of Fiction, you'll know I love a good drama. That was actually my original idea, but I think the way I'll be doing it is better and way more exciting. You've got some good ideas there, just wait a bit before you find out what happens with Helia. **

**flora: I'm sorry you think it's boring, I am simply trying to give all the characters a chance to shine. You're in bad luck there, I suck at writing action scenes. There will be a few here, though. Helia's dead, as it was mentioned last chapter. His fate, however, will be revealed in the next one.**

 **Before we begin with the chapter, two very important things:**

 **1-I'm planning on having Part 2 starting from chapter 15. So for those who want to see S1, Musa, Tecna and the Trix, hang in there.**

 **2-For those who still don't know what happened to Helia, I'm afraid that he's dead. His fate will be determined in the next chapter. You guys are lucky I changed my mind because I was going to reveal about Helia's fate only in like Part 3, but I decided against it. Can you imagine reading this story with a whole season where Helia doesn't appear at all?**

 **Happy reading!**

 _In the Underworld..._

Flora was led through the beach until they reached its end, where there was another cliff and a cave. Strangely, there was a set of stairs near the cliff and the nature fairy followed Daphne while wondering who was this mysterious girl and what could be her connection to Hades.

"So, are you working for Hades?"She asked and Daphne shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am."Flora wondered why anyone would work for someone she thought to be a be a vile and cruel person. All the books she had read portrayed Hades as a villain, a heartless monster that took pleasure in killing other only to ensure he had servants. Flora hadn't known whether to believe them, but Astrid had made it clear that the portrayal was right, so she was convinced.

"May I ask why?"Daphne stopped in her tracks and looked back at her with clear sadness.

"Someone I care about is in danger, so I'm working for Hades in order to protect them."Was her response and Flora nodded, understanding.

"I understand. That's precisely why I want to make a deal with him, someone I love is in trouble and he's the only one who could help her now."She told Daphne and the blonde looked curious.

"May I ask who is this person you love so much that you were willing to work for him if it meant that you could save them?"

"My sister."Flora replied quickly, seeing no harm in confiding in her. They were on the same boat, after all.

"You mean princess Miele of Limphea?"Upon seeing the nature fairy's shocked look, Daphne smiled before quickly elaborating."I've been here for a very long time, so I've had plenty of opportunity to learn more about you."

"How long?"Flora asked curiously and Daphne's smile disappeared.

"16 long and dark years."The nature fairy gasped, but before she could question her any further, Daphne resumed walking.

"We'd better hurry. Hades isn't the most patient man."After that she said nothing through the rest of their climb and Flora decided it'd be best if she didn't attempt to make conversation. They arrived at the cave a few minutes later and Flora looked around in surprise as she spotted the huge mirror in the back. Soon her vision was focused on the throne in the middle of it and the man sitting there.

He was nothing like she would have expected. Hades looked young, perhaps in his early forties, and he was quite attractive. He had short, spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes that reminded her of Helia. He wore a simple white suit that fit his muscular figure well. He didn't look like an evil person at all, but Flora knew well that looks can be deceiving.

"Aren't you a vision, princess Flora of Limphea."He said before standing up and Flora was unsure on how she should react.

"Hmmm. Thank you?" He laughed at the nervosity in her voice.

"Thank you for bringing her in, Daphne. You can go now."He turned his attention to the blonde girl and Daphne bowed to him before she exited the cave.

"So..."Flora thought of how she should start this conversation, but he beat her to it.

"Why don't you have a sit?"She was surprised when a green chair appeared in the middle of the room and she looked unsure, but soon decided there would be no harm in sitting for a bit.

"I have a feeling you already know the reason why I'm here."She said and Hades looked surprised.

"You're here because I sent Daphne to get you. I'm sure you're not aware of this, but I've been waiting for you for a very long time."Flora looked at him in confusion as she wondered if he was aware that she had only come with Daphne because she was planning on making a deal with him anyways.

"Not only that, I've come here because I need your help."Now the god of death was stunned.

"My help? What do you need it for?"He asked her, sounding curious and confused.

"My sister. She's dying and I cannot allow it to happen. I've read many stories about you and I know that you are extremely powerful, so I need your help to heal her."A smile came to Hades' face at her words.

"I see. And what price are you willing to pay in order to save your sister?"He asked her and Flora didn't let her fears falter her determination.

"I'd be willing to do anything. Even die, though that's not possible anymore. Please, I must save her."Hades' smile grew as he was amazed at how easily his plan would take place.

"Then I guess we're going to make a deal, you and me. After all, you've proven yourself to be an extremely powerful fairy and I'm sure that I'd have use for you."He decided not to tell her the real reasons why he needed her, at least not right away. When the time was right she would be revealed her destiny.

"Alright. So, how could I help you?"Flora asked him and Hades stood up from his chair.

"It's actually quite simple, princess. All you have to do in order to save your sister is to become my servant. You'll be working for me and only me, going on missions I see fit for you and doing what I tell you to. The price you'll be paying to save dear Miele is your freedom."

Flora was shocked, she hadn't thought of it like this. The prospect of losing her freedom made her start thinking about herself for the first time since she had discovered about Miele's condition. She started wondering if what she was doing was truly the right thing for both of them. "I can see that you're unsure about this. I'll give you some time to think about my proposal. But remember, the clock is ticking."Hades said and the mirror on the cave wall suddenly showed the image of poor Miele lying in bed, looking sick and pale. Flora sighed as she prepared herself to think about Hades' suggestion.

 _In the Golden Kingdom..._

"Something's not right."Zeus complained as he stared into the blurred mirror in front of him. Once again he was in his chambers with Apollo as both tried to find Flora so that they could ensure that she was alright.

"Why isn't she appearing in the mirror? Has Hades somehow reached her?"The younger man said and Zeus sighed in frustration.

"Perhaps my powers have began to fade away, as Artemis told us might happen"Zeus commented and the god of light eyed him with horror.

"That can't be possible, you're the most powerful god there is."Apollo exclaimed and Zeus smiled at him.

"Not even I can be immune to what's been happening to all of us ever since Gaia was immobilized, son."He replied to his son and the younger man smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Maybe we should try another way to find her."He suggested. "How about we seek Helia instead? They're most likely together now."He added before Zeus could question it.

"That's a good idea, let me see where Helia is."The image that appeared on the mirror was terrifying. Helia's dead body was being carried by a huge soldier, one of Andros' guards.

"He's dead."Apollo stated shockingly.

"What about her?Where is she?"Zeus yelled in frustration, fear filling him.

"I don't see her."Apollo replied and the god of the sky shook his head.

"Show me Aisha then."The image turned into the fairy of waves as she danced with a stranger during the party on Melody.

"She's not there either. Where the hell is she?"The god of the son said and Zeus' answer was interrupted by the arrival of Astrid.

"It's no use seeking her there. She's gone."Both turned to her in confusion.

"Gone where?"Zeus asked, even more scared.

"She was killed last night."Her words made Apollo take a few steps towards her.

"Why are you feeding us lies, woman? Don't you know we can see right through you?"He yelled at her in anger and she smiled sadly.

"I never lied to you, Apollo, and I sure won't start now. Princess Flora is dead, as much as I wish it wasn't true."She told them and Apollo stopped in his tracks, the gentleness in her tone bringing back happy memories of their time spent together. There was no time to dwell on what they had lost, though.

"How could this be? She's the chosen one, the one who could save us all. She can't be just gone."Zeus attempted to deny it.

"I never saw this coming, it's not what her fate should be."Astrid commented and this brought back their anger.

"That's right. You're the one who saw her future, how come you didn't see this?"Apollo asked her and she sighed.

"My visions didn't show her death, it only showed her parents'. I saw that she would be forced to become a fugitive, forever hunted by Lord Remus since she was the true heir to the throne of Limphea. She wasn't supposed to die."The old woman told them firmly and Zeus slumped on his throne.

"How could it be that we were so careful, gave her all the protection we could and still it wasn't enough?"He asked and Astrid gently smiled at him.

"It's not our fault, we gave her protection but it was her choice whether or not to use it."Apollo was confused by her words.

"What do you mean."Astrid's smile fell.

"She took off the necklace last night and gave it to her sister. A kind gesture we should have expected of her, but that caused her death."She revealed to them and Zeus shook his head.

"So it's her own fault that she died. But what can we do now? Without her we can never free Gaia and fix this mess."None of them had the answer to that question.

"Perhaps this isn't the end."Apollo came up with an idea."Just because she has died doesn't mean she's gone."

"What are you implying?"Astrid asked, confused.

"The Underworld. I'm sure that she must be trapped there."Zeus said, understanding his son's idea.

"So how do you plan on getting her back? Isn't Hades the only one who could bring her to life, since he's stolen Gaia's powers?"The older woman still didn't see how their plan could possibly work.

"That's true, but you're forgetting that there's someone else who has a piece of Gaia's powers inside her."Zeus replied and the image on the mirror changed to that of a red haired fairy.

"Bloom. That's brilliant father, but are you sure that it could work?"Apollo asked and Zeus sighed.

"I don't know, but it's the only chance we've got. If we don't try this, all of our hard work will have been in vain."He replied determinately.

"We should contact Artemis then, he'll surely be able to help us."Apollo reminded him.

"Indeed. Go look for her, son. In the meantime I will contact Andy on earth."The god of light nodded before he left the Golden Kingdom and went towards Limphea, where Artemis had mentioned to be her resting place. It would have been easier to go directly to where she was, but since gods were immune to locating spells, it was impossible to be sure.

"If you allow me, I can make sure that Flora's indeed trapped in the Underworld."Astrid said after he was gone and Zeus raised his eyebrows.

"And how would you do that?"She smiled.

"I have my contacts there. Or are you forgetting that I was close to Andromeda, Helia's grandmother?"Was her reply and Zeus nodded before the image on the mirror changed to that of a teenager with black spiky hair and dark eyes.

 _Far away, on Earth..._

"Are you sure about this? I don't think now is a good time." Andy said as he looked at the mirror in his house. He was currently in his room on Earth, alone in the small apartment where he lived with his adoptive parents. Both were currently working and he was left by himself, as usual. Andy didn't mind, being alone gave him an opportunity to practice the powers he usually had to hide from his human parents.

They had no idea that the kid they had adopted was actually a wizard, someone with magic or that he had altered their memories to make it as if they had adopted him when he was only a child. The truth was that Andy had only come to live with them after he was sent by Zeus and Apollo to live on Earth. Knowing that a teenager living alone would be suspicious, he had chosen these two lovely people to be his "parents".

"We need her right now, Andy, the fate of the Universe is depending on it."Zeus' image replied and the black haired teen sighed.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"He asked them and teh god of the sky smiled.

"We want you to tell Bloom the truth. Show her who she is and help her awaken her powers."Andy nodded, feeling bad for doing this to Bloom, but it was clear that the situation was urgent.

"That shouldn't be so hard, she's so obsessed with the idea of fairies and magic that she should have no trouble believing me."He said and Zeus' smile enlarged.

"That's good. We need her to accept her powers and soon."He said firmly and Andy wondered what situation could make someone so powerful seem so desperate.

"Might I know what this is about? I mean, what happened?"He asked and Zeus looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time for explanations."Andy nodded, having seen this coming.

"Of course. Where should I bring Bloom after I've revealed the truth?"He asked and Zeus looked lost in thought before an idea came to mind.

"Bring her to the castle of Domino. I shall be waiting for her and I shall be the one to reveal to her the truth about her destiny."Andy didn't comment on the craziness of the plan or how it might not be a good idea to bring Bloom to the lost planet that used to be her home.

"Okay. I'll go to her house now. Talk to you later."With the goodbyes said, Andy was quick to put on a jacket before he ran out of the door. Part of him felt guilty about doing this to Bloom, but he knew better than to limit his thoughts to her when the whole Universe was in danger.

 _Back to Flora..._

"Okay, I have thought this through."Flora said after a few minutes of sitting in silence while Hades watched her, seeming amused.

"And what is your decision?"He asked her and she took a deep breath.

"I want you to save my sister."She said firmly and Hades smiled.

"I knew that you would choose wisely."He told her before standing up."Now, in order for this to work out, many things will have to change."

"Like what?"Flora asked , lost.

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't save your sister."She stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed and he laughed."Don't look so horrified, princess. Just because I can't heal her, that doesn't mean no one can."

"Who can heal her then?" Hades laughed once again.

"You, of course. You're a powerful nature fairy and healing is in your nature."Now she was starting to worry that he might be insane.

"But I'm dead, not to mention trapped in here."She argued and Hades stopped laughing only to look at her with excitement.

"We can change that quite easily. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I don't have only the power to cause death. I am also capable of bringing one back to life."Her eyes widened as she caught on to what he was saying.

"So you can bring me back?"She asked and he nodded.

"Of course. But in order to do that, a lot will have to change. After all, you can't just go walking around when Aisha and her parents know very well that you're gone."

"So what are you going to do?"Flora asked him, curious and afraid.

"I could simply put a protective charm on you in order to hide you from the world. But that would be too risky and you're too important for me to take any risks. Therefore, I will have to perform a powerful spell that will erase and alter the memories of everyone in the Magic Dimension."She once again ignored the part he mentioned she was important to him and focused on his plan.

"A memory spell? What exactly will that do?" She asked him and he looked at her like she was stupid.

"Exactly what the name says. It will make sure that no one can remember you, not even Aisha."The weight of the spell fell down on her as she realized what this meant.

"So you'll like...erase my existence from their minds?"Hades nodded.

"Precisely. And your parents and sister will be erased to. It will be as if you never existed, everyone will remember Lord Remus as the king of Limphea."

"What about Helia? Will he no longer know me?"She asked and Hades looked confused for a second before he understood.

"Are you referring to the blue haired boy?"He asked and she nodded."I'm afraid to tell you that his memories won't need to be erased because he's already dead."The words hit her hard and she was silent for a few seconds. Her mind swirled with emotions, love for him and sadness that he was gone. But she knew that she had no time to be dwelling on that, Miele's life was at stake. She could think about Helia later.

"Can you do the spell now?"She asked him and he looked surprised for a second before he nodded.

"Of couse. Just a few things that need to be taken care of first." The next thing she knew, Hades had stood up and the mirror behind him started swirling until the clear image of a black haired girl appeared.

"What can I do for you, master?"She asked him, seeming bored.

"Mitzi, I need you to go to Andros and retrieve the bodies of princess Flora and her parents. Take them, and her sister to the safe haven."

"Sure. Anything else?"She replied calmly and Flora was surprised someone would act so calmly at such an unbelievable request.

"That's all. Make sure not to be seen and if you are, you know what to do."Hades told her firmly and she simply nodded before her image disappeared.

"Now, it's time for me to make the memory spell and then I'll bring you back to life. Are you ready to be alive again?"He turned back to Flora and she nodded, too overwhelmed by all that was happening to say anything. Hades closed his eyes and soon she could feel a powerful energy coming from him as he used his powers to alter the memories of everyone in the Magic Dimension. It was a huge spell that was rarely used because it took too much power, but Hades couldn't care less what happened to him. He knew the importance of having Flora by his side.

"Is it done?"Flora asked once he opened his eyes, a few minutes later.

"Yes. As of right now, no one will know who you are."Hades replied before a gentle smile came to his face, surprising her. "I can see you're worried about Helia, so I'll ask Daphne to seek him in the Underworld and she'll tell you what his fate is."

"That's...very nice. Thank you."He nodded his head

"Now, when I finish this next spell, you'll awake in the place we call 'the safe haven'. Two of my servants will be awaiting for you and they will give you further instruction."

"Okay."She replied softly and Hades was about to cast the spell when he remembered.

"Oh, and use this. It will protect you and make sure that I can always know where you are."He gave her a black bracelet embroidered with a red rose. She looked at it suspiciously before letting him put it on her left arm. She was unaware that the bracelet would not only make her powers weaker, but it would also make it impossible for Zeus and Apollo to ever find her. It was the perfect way for Hades to ensure that she followed her fate as he desired her to do. Soon a bright green light came towards her and Flora closed her eyes tightly as she felt the strong energy swallowing her.

 _In the safe haven..._

Flora awoke to the sound of a waterfall and she was tempted to remain sleeping. She felt so tired like she had just been drained of all her energy and getting up was a real challenge. After a few minutes of lying down in silence, she decided to open her eyes and she was relieved that there were no bright lights. She slowly sat up on the comfortable bed she was in and rubbed her tired eyes. Looking around the room, she was surprised to see that the walls were actually stone and there was another bed by her side.

"Miele."She muttered before she quickly ran to her sister's side. The young girl's breathing was slow and her face was even paler than the last time she had seen her. If Flora had been more attentive she would have noticed that the necklace she had given her was long gone and she would have wondered what happened to it."Don't worry, baby sis, I'll do whatever I can to save you."

"You two adorable, really. Just a few minutes ago when she woke up she instantly called for you."She looked back only to see an unknown boy with orange, spiky hair and amber eyes. He wore a dark a grey suit and blue glasses were on his face.. (picture Loki/Leo from fairy tail, okay?)

"Who the hell are you?"Flora stood up quickly and got ready to defend herself.

"Whoa, calm down girl. I'm here to help you."The boy put his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender and she raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't answer my question."She told him rather harshly and his reply was interrupted by the arrival of another unknown person. This time it was a girl with long blonde hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a gorgeous red dress that made her look like a princess and a red heels. She seemed younger that the boy, who appeared to be about 18 years old. Flora guessed that this girl was the same age she was.

"Leo? What's going on?"The blonde girl asked and, upon seeing that Flora was awake, she shook her head. "Don't tell me you've already scared the poor girl with your mindless flirting."

"Of course not, Di. She was just startled because she didn't know I was here."The man named Leo replied.

"Seriously, who are you people?"Flora asked them, confused.

"We're here to train you, hasn't Hades explained anything?"The girl told her with raised eyebrows.

"Train me? For what?"The nature fairy asked and a desperate look was shared between the two.

"He should have explained it to you, that's not our job."The girl complained and the boy gave Flora a charming smile.

"We apologize for our boss, but do not worry because we'll explain everything to you."His voice was smooth and Flora couldn't help but remember Helia. Her dear Helia whose fate was still unknown. "So, the spell he used to bring you back to life can only be used once and so you're going to need training to help you stay strong and like not die again. I'll be your teacher since Diaspro's in the middle of another mission."

"Okay. So, what kind of training are we talking about here? Will you teach me how to use magic? Because I already know that."Flora asked them curiously and the girl, Diaspro, frowned.

"Magic isn't everything, although it can be very useful. You also need to learn how to use weapons. Leo will try to teach you everything, from swords, to archery, to guns."She explained and Flora nodded. This wasn't going like she expected and the prospect of learning how to fight didn't please her for she was a well known pacifist. But she didn't have a choice, she had chosen her path and she would have to follow it as Hades wanted her to.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"She asked and Leo looked lost in thought while Diaspro looked at the clock impatiently.

"Think you can handle this, Leo? I have a party to get to and I'm already super late."She asked him and he nodded while smirking.

"Sure. Go after your handsome prince, Di." Then his face suddenly grew serious and somber "How is it going, by the way? Are you close to winning his heart?"

"Not if I am late to every date we set."Diaspro complained, but Flora sensed the fear behind her words. She guessed that Hades must have given her the mission and he sure wouldn't be pleased if she were to fail. Flora wondered what missions he would entrust to her and her stomach churned.

"Then go. Good luck."Leo said and Diaspro gave him a small smile before disappearing."We're alone at last. Sorry about Diaspro, she can be a bitch sometimes, specially when there are other beautiful women around."He then turned to Flora with a charming smile.

"You're starting to freak me out with all this flirting."Flora complained and his smile fell.

"I apologize, flirting is just my way of enduring the hard life of being Hades' servant. But if it bothers you, I'll try to keep it down."Flora found herself smiling at him.

"Thanks. It's nothing against your compliments, but they only serve as a reminder that the man I love is no longer here."She said and Leo's eyes shone with excitement.

"So you've got a boyfriend? Tell me, who is he?"She raised eyebrows. "Not that's any of my business, but I love having someone that I can talk about these kind of things. Di's not really an open person."

"I could see that. So, how about we make a deal?"Flora suggested and he eyed her curiously. "I'll tell you about Helia if you tell me something personal."She guessed it would be a good way to get to know him.

"You've got yourself a deal. But first, you better heal your sister."Leo said and Flora's attention was brought back to Miele. Knowing what she had to do, she approached her bed and put a hand on the little girl's head. After that, she closed her eyes and concentrated, while she prayed that the spell would work.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Were you able to understand everything that went down between Flora and Hades? I'm sure many of you might be confused about the erasing/altering memories thing, but don't worry, I will be giving examples of it throughout the story.**

 **Were you expecting Diaspro to be working for Hades as well? I was originally planning on making Mitzi train Flora, but in order for the story to make sense, Diaspro would be a better fit.**

 **What about Andy? I told you that you'd find out where he stands. In case anyone's confused, he isn't like Diaspro or Mitzi, he wasn't brought to life like Hades. He's simply a powerful wizard who Zeus trusts and who was on a mission before he met Bloom.**

 **Does anyone there watch Fairy Tail? I've recently become obsessed and I have already reached chapter 66. Leo (Loki) will have an importance in the beginning of Part 2, as I'm sure you already guessed.**

 **Next chapter should come by the beginning of next week and it will have a time jump. It will be mostly about FloraXMiele and Brella. I advise you to reread the parts of chapter 10 that are about Artemis because she'll be making an appearance. Think we can keep up with 6 reviews?**


	13. Hope

**Hello, people. First of all,thanks for your reviews.** **I think you guys might be finding these past few chapters rather boring because there's not much action. I can tell you that that's because the focus on Part 1 are the explanations, not the events. Also, I'm not so good at writing action scenes.**

 **It seems as if you guys are confused about the altering of memories, as expected. In order for Hades' plan to work, he couldn't have anyone finding out who Flora is. So he erased the memories of all of the royal family, because someone might put two and two together if they saw a picture of Alyssa and Rollos. It was a way of making sure that there were no loose ends.**

 **And erasing their memories wasn't all Hades did, as he said in chapter 11, he made it as if Flora and her parents had never existed at all. Every evidence of their existence was altered, such as the palace. The pictures of the royal family, their objects and everything that belonged to them was eliminated. I hope that's clear to you now. I'll be showing examples of how people's lives changed when they didn't know Flora, Alyssa, Rollos and Miele.**

 **Now, with the shoutouts:**

 **knight7572: Yeah, I know it seems like it's kinda stuck. I have no idea, that would depend on the S8 theme. I don't know, descripting outfits and appearances isn't my thing. Worry not, we'll have flashbacks to the night he died, but it will take a while. **

**winxkate: That's right, nobody remembers any or them or what Remus did. In their minds, he was always the king of Limphea. Even he doesn't remember his terrible actions that took countless lives. I already explained the reasons for that.I can tell you that Helia will be returning, I just can't say when. That would be a spoiler. End? The confusion is only beginning. Soon we'll reach S1 and there will be even more plot twists. **

**Flora: Yep, as if they never existed. That was a last minute idea. Exactly, you'll find out by the end of Part 2 Diaspro's story and I gotta tell you,it's going to be one hell of a plot twist.**

 **One last thing before the chapter starts: Andy working for Zeus was a last minute idea I had and I thought it would be a good way to show you that Hades isn't the only one who has allies around the Magic Dimension. The difference is that the people who work for Zeus do it out of their free will, while those who work for Hades are forced by agreements that bring them back to life.**

 **Now this chapter's another boring one, but important details are revealed and we have some Brella and FloraXMiele. Happy reading!**

 _1 week later..._

"I'm truly sorry that it didn't work out."Andy apologized sincerely and Zeus smiled at the image of the black haired boy. The two were currently having a chat about Bloom since the god of the sky had been worried about her condition after learning that she was very ill.

"It's okay, Andy. We'll find another way. Is Bloom doing well today?"He asked and Andy sighed.

"She's not 100% yet, she has missed school today, but she's better than last week." He replied and memories of his visit to Bloom's house, when he had been intent on telling her the truth about her powers came to his mind.

 _He rushed to her house, getting there in only 10 minutes instead of the 25 it would usually take. That was the advantage of having magic, he didn't have to take normal transportations. Arriving there, he immediately felt like something was wrong. It was a feeling he had often and Andy knew that, when it came to Bloom, there was no way he could ignore it._

 _"I'm coming."The sweet voice of Veronica Peters was heard after he rang the bell three times. Soon the gentle woman opened the door and she smiled upon seeing him there."Oh, Andy, I'm glad you're here. Come in."_

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Peters. How's Bloom doing?"He asked after they entered the house and he wasn't too surprised when the woman's smile fell._

 _"I'm afraid she's not doing so well. She fell ill last night and we're still uncertain if it's a cold or something worse."She told him and Andy tried not to panic._

 _"Really? She sounded fine when I spoke to her in the afternoon."He commented and soon Mike came into the living room._

 _"Hey, Andy. I should have known that you'd be coming here."The blonde man told him with a smile._

 _"I came to check up on Bloom. It seems my timing was great."Andy replied with a smile of his own._

 _"She's in her room now. I'd advise you not to get too close, we're still unsure if it's contagious or not."Mike advised him and the black haired boy nodded. He knew that Bloom's father wasn't his biggest fan, though he did treat Andy nicely. But he was sure it was only because Mike was overprotective of his only daughter, so he ignored the double meaning of the blonde man's words._

 _Andy climbed the stairs quickly, fear rising with every step. The usual powerful energy he felt coming from Bloom, the same one that once let him know that she was the keeper of the dragon flame, was faint. He could barely sense it and it worried him greatly. He entered the dark room and easily spotted the red haired girl sitting on the bed and wrapped in a warm blue blanket._

 _"Andy! I'm so glad to see you."Bloom's voice lacked the usual enthusiasm, most likely due to her condition._

 _"Hey, Bloom. How're you doing?"He asked her and she smiled._

 _"Not so great, but I'll be fine. It's just a cold."He raised his eyebrows once he realized that she was lying._

 _"We've been friends for long enough for me to know when you're lying to me."He said firmly before he approached the bed and sat down on the red chair besides it. "What's wrong?"_

 _"It's nothing, really."Bloom looked away and he smiled._

 _"Hey, you know that you can tell me anything. I won't judge."He told her warmly and sincerely._

 _"Okay. I know it sounds stupid, but it feels as if..."She paused, trying to come up with the right words. "It feels as if a part of me has just...died. I don't know how to explain it."Andy stared at her in shock. Her words worried him greatly, but he didn't know exactly what was happening to her. He was unaware of Apollo's great prophecy or the fairy whose soul was connected so deeply to Bloom's that her death had caused the red haired girl to fall ill._

 _"That's strange."Andy said and she avoided his eyes once again._

 _"You probably think that I'm overreacting."She said softly and he touched her shoulder comfortingly._

 _"Of course not. You're sick, perhaps this feeling is just exhaustion."He heard her sigh before she looked at him._

 _"Thanks for being understanding, that's one of the things I love about you."Her words were unexpected and Andy feared there might be a bigger meaning to them. It's not as if he didn't feel attracted to her, Bloom was a beautiful girl and he cared for her deeply. However, being who he was, a servant of the gods, he knew that he could never take their relationship further. It was wrong and he would only be putting her in more danger than she already was in._

 _"No problem. Now, you should try to rest for a bit."He gently told her and her big blue eyes searched his for the answer to an unasked question._

 _"Will you stay with me?"She finally asked and Andy smiled at her._

 _"I'm not leaving until your parents kick me out, I promise."They laughed before he helped her get more comfortable in her bed. Within a few minutes she was already asleep. Andy watched her with a somber expression, wishing more than anything that he could kiss her like he had desired. Unable to hold himself, he gently kissed her forehead before leaving the room,knowing that if he stayed much longer he might do something he would later regret._

 _Returning home, he was surprised to find that Zeus looked mad when he contacted the god of the sky. It had only been about 2 hours since he had left to find Bloom, so he didn't understand it. Of course, he was unaware that the rage he saw was due to the failure of Zeus' plan, after Astrid told him that Flora wasn't trapped in the Underworld and had clearly moved on._

 _Far away, in Flora's secret hideout... (Back to the present)_

"I don't know why you're doing this, it's super morbid, not to mention weird."Diaspro complained as she stared at Flora and Miele. The two sisters were currently in one of the many caves where their safe haven was located. This particular cave had many glowing gems on the walls, named the gems of life. It was beautiful and perfect for the occasion.

"Come on, Di, let them be. It's their choice to make."Leo said while he helped Flora close one of the glass coffins that were now placed in the middle of the cave. The once stone ground was now covered in grass and flowers.

"Our parents were good people and they deserved a proper burial."Flora told the blonde girl firmly and Diaspro sighed.

"I guess it's kinda sweet what you're doing."She said and Miele smiled brightly from the small corner where she was growing a few flowers.

"Flora, look! Aren't these roses beautiful?"The little girl asked and Flora looked towards the bouquet of white roses that Miele was holding.

"Not only that, but they're mom's favorites. Good job, Miele."Flora praised her and her smile enlarged.

"Thanks. What can I do now?"The little girl asked, eager to help.

"I think we're all set."The nature fairy looked around the room.

"We'll be waiting for you in the main room, okay?"Leo said, knowing that the two sisters prefered to be left alone.

"Okay. Thanks for all your help, Leo." Flora said while smiling at him and he returned it.

"No problem. I'm glad that I could help, I know what it's like wanting your parents to be honored and I'm glad you have the chance I never got."He replied and the room suddenly grew somber. Diaspro cast him a glare.

"Since when are you so open about your family situation?"She asked him harshly and Flora sensed some panic behind her words. It had come to her understanding that Diaspro was very secretive of her past and Leo's too. She didn't understand why the blonde girl didn't want Leo to share his own past, but he told her that he had an agreement with Diaspro not to say anything she wouldn't want him to. Flora knew that they shared secrets and she wondered if she would ever find them out.

"Flora's our friend now, so I see no problem in sharing a few things about our personal lives. You know that I would never break your trust, Di."Leo softly explained and Diaspro sighed before looking away. The room suddenly grew tense and Flora grew more curious about the secret behind Leo's parents.

"I'll go to Eraklyon, maybe pay a visit to my boyfriend."The blonde girl said with her back turned to them.

"Will you ever tell me who he is, by the way?"Flora asked and Diaspro suddenly looked back with a small smile.

"Keep dreaming."Flora didn't understand why she was so eager to keep her new boyfriend a secret, but since she was aware that Diaspro wasn't one to open up easily, she tried not to push it too hard. After that, both Leo and Diaspro left the room, leaving Flora and Miele alone with their parents' bodies. The young girl walked towards her older sister and signed for her to take her small hand.

"Mommy looks so beautiful on that dress."She commented and both looked back at their mother. Queen Alyssa wore a simple light green dress that they knew to be her favorite. She had wore it to many parties and other joyful occasions and Flora knew that she would have wanted to wear it forever if she could. So that was the outfit chosen for Alyssa when they started planning her burial.

Rollos was also wearing his favorite outfit, a suit of the same color as Alyssa's dress. It was the one he had been wearing during their wedding and many anniversaries. The sight of their parents lying in glass coffins, seeming to be lost in a deep sleep, was overwhelming.

"She always looked beautiful."Flora replied to Miele's statement a few minutes later.

"And daddy too. He was the most handsome king."They held hands tightly, wanting to hold onto each other for they were all that was left of their once happy family.

"How about we each say something that we loved about them?"Flora suggested.

"Okay. Well, I loved daddy because he was always there to protect me and he chased away all the monsters. And I loved mommy because she was nice and she always let me stay up later so that we could watch the stars."Flora smiled as she remembered countless nights spent on the gardens, with the family of four watching the stars after having a picnic for dinner.

"I loved watching the stars, those were the best nights."She commented before she kneeled down so that they could share a hug. Miele's arms wrapped around her neck tightly. "I promise you that one day we'll be seeing them again. And while that day doesn't come, I'll do everything to protect you like daddy did."Flora vowed to herself and her sister.

"I know you will. Mommy and daddy always told me that you would take care of me, because you're the best big sister in the world."Tears came to the nature fairy's eyes and she buried her face in Miele's curly brown hair. For a few minutes they stayed there, hugging and crying, while she gently stroke the little girl's hair.

"Okay, now it's my turn."Flora broke apart from the hug, sniffling."I loved mom because she taught me to be the best person I can be and she was always willing to listen to me, even when she was mad."More tears fell, but this time they were happy ones because of the memories that came to her mind.

"And I loved dad because he was so strong and fierce and always made me feel safe. He was also kind and he taught me to be the best princess I could be." Silence followed her statement as they watched their parents bodies, both unconsciously hoping for a movement, something to show them that they weren't gone. But there was nothing, the queen and king of Limphea remained silent.

"What do we do now?"Miele asked, breaking the silence.

"Now I'll put up the spell that will eternalize them."Flora told her and she took a few steps until she was right in front of her mother's coffin. She closed her eyes and concentrated her magic. Soon her body emanated a green glow that covered both coffins and an invisible barrier was formed around them. It would make sure that the bodies were preserved for all eternity. After it was done, she walked towards Miele and took her hand. With one last look at their parents, both sisters left the cave, after Flora sealed it with her magic, and went towards their bedroom, where Leo was probably waiting.

 _In the Golden Kingdom..._

 _"_ What took you so long to find her?"Zeus asked Apollo as the god of light finally returned to the Golden Kingdom with Artemis.

"Someone forgot to mention that she was spending some time in Melody. I had to search in over 6 planets for her."He replied while casting his sister a glare.

"It's not as if I need to tell you all about my whereabouts."Artemis argued with arms crossed over her chest and Apollo's response was cut off by their father.

"Let's not begin fighting, we have more important things right now."Zeus said and Artemis nodded.

"Indeed. Apollo has mentioned that the chosen one has died, is that true?"She asked them and the two man shared worried looks.

"I'm afraid it's true."Zeus told her and the god of light gave her a hopeful look.

"Please tell me that you have a backup plan."He said and the goddess of the forest shook her head.

"I don't have any ideas, but this doesn't make sense. Gaia wouldn't choose someone knowing that they would die before they could complete their destiny."She told them and Apollo's face fell.

"Perhaps she wasn't the chosen one after all."Zeus suggested and both stared at him with wide eyes.

"How could that be possible? She had the mark, she used Gaia's own powers."Apollo argued and the goddess of the forest sighed.

"If she wasn't, we don't have much time to wait for the true chosen fairy."She claimed before she used her magic to make a beautiful flower that was placed inside a glass dome appear. It was no ordinary flower, though. It was a red rose that Gaia called the Rose of Life and it was the true source of life of the Magic Dimension. The goddess of life had created it just after she had created Poseidon, Zeus and Hades and it was her way of protecting all living beings from the darkness. After all, Gaia wasn't stupid, she knew that someday the dark force might be able to take control of her beloved son and if that happened, she was sure that it would for her. So she made sure that the majority of her powers were stored in the Rose of Life so that, if someone were to steal her powers, it wouldn't do any harm to the Magic Dimension.

"There are only 6 petals left."Apollo commented and it was true. The Rose of Life had began wilting away since Gaia was trapped by Hades. Artemis mentioned to them how the rose would keep dying until the goddess was saved and if it were to lose all petals, it would be the end of the Magic was why it was so important, why Gaia never told anyone about it except for the goddess of the forest. Artemis never mentioned to them the reasons for that, but Zeus had more pressing matters to be concerned about why Artemis was chosen as Gaia's most trusted advisor. The problem was that, after 2000 years, not much was left of the source of all lives.

"That means we have more 500 years to find a new chosen one."Zeus said and Artemis laughed bitterly,

"We can't afford to waste 500 years, the fairy of the dragon flame won't live that long and there's no way to ensure that another nature fairy with Gaia's mark would appear."She told them firmly and the desperation could be heard clearly in her tone. They had wasted 2000 years searching for the ones who would save them all and so much had been lost. With each century that passed, one petal would fall from the Rose of Life and one of the planets would fall into destruction. It was a chaotic circle that reached most of the planets of the Magic Dimension, but some managed to remain.

Solaria, Domino, Eraklyon, Melody, Andros, Zenith and Limphea proved themselves to be the strongest planets and they were able to overcome the destruction force that was sent for them with each fallen petal. They were also meaningful planets to some of the most powerful gods, so everything was done to protect them. Artemis had saved Limphea more than once, whereas Athena had saved Zenith and Eraklyon and Zeus had saved Domino, since it was where the great dragon rested. Andros and Melody were Poseidon's favorite planets and Apollo valued Solaria above any other. It was because of the strength of these gods that said planets still existed after 2000 years had passed and 20 petals had fallen.

"Then what can we do? We can't give up now!"Apollo screamed and Zeus used his magic to make Bloom's image appear on the mirror.

"I guess we have no other choice."He said and both of his children looked at him in confusion.

"What are you suggesting we do, father?"He asked and the god of the sky mentioned to the red haired girl.

"We must believe that Bloom will be strong enough to do this alone. She's our only hope now."

 _Back with Flora..._

After leaving Miele with Leo on their bedroom, she went to the entrance of the main cave, where she could overlook Limphea. It had come as a surprise that Hades' hideout was actually located in said planet, but he had told her that since she was a nature fairy, she would need to stay close to nature in order to keep her strength. She had appreciated the idea of being so close to home.

The caves where they were living were located on the far side of the planet, in an usually abandoned area. No one was around to spot her and Flora felt partially glad and partially scared. She was still getting used to life with only Miele, no Helia, Aisha or their parents. It was lonely and she felt like a huge piece of her was missing. And it truly was. Not wanting to think about it, Flora used her magic to conjure up the mirror Hades had given to her, through Diaspro. It had the same abilities as the ones in Mirror Square and Hades told her that they could also be used to communicate. It would be his way of contacting her and telling her about new missions to come.

"Show me Stella."She said and the mirror showed her an image of the princess of Solaria and her new boyfriend as they walked along the halls of the palace. Since she had a lot of free time, despite the many hours she spent training with Leo, Flora had taken a liking to seeing how the lives of her friends were going. Aisha's life was pretty boring and sad and it was too hard watching her best friend go on without her, so Flora took an interest in princess Stella. They had only met a few times during parties, but still Stela was her second choice and the life of the princess of Solaria was a very scandalous one due to her new secret affair.

"Now where are these two lovebirds going? Are they finally telling king Radius about their relationship?"The nature fairy muttered as she watched them. She had seen their many discussions on when they would tell her parents the truth.

"Would you look at this, Flora Limphea stalking royalty like it's nothing."She almost jumped at the sound of Leo's voice, but she was used to him showing up suddenly.

"I'm not stalking anyone!"She protested weakly and he raised his eyebrows.

"You know that you're a terrible liar. Gonna need to improve your skills if you want to keep this up."He told her before joining her on the ground.

"Whatever. You're making me miss important moments here."She looked back at the mirror only to see Stella and Brandon entering what appeared to be the throne room.

"Are they going to tell king Radius?"Leo asked, looking at the image.

"I don't know, but I think so. So keep quiet, I wanna hear it."He followed her wishes and both remained silent as they watched.

" _Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?"Stella said and her nervousness was clear._

 _"Sure, princess. You can go now."King Radius replied before turning to the maid who was talking to him before Stella came in. Brandon, perhaps smartly, stayed near the door._

 _"So... I have something important that I really need to tell you."Stella said firmly._

 _"What is it, Stella? Please tell me it doesn't have to do with your mother."Radius replied exasperatedly and the princess of Solaria winced._

 _"_ He's being so harsh, I thought things had improved between him and Luna."Flora said and Lo shrugged.

"You can never know with these two, I've been watching them fight for two years and it goes back and forth. They're unpredictable."Flora's reply was interrupted by Stella's next words.

" _No, daddy, it has nothing to do with mom. It's actually about me."Stella said and her voice was shaking a bit._

 _"Is everything okay with you?"Radius asked, suddenly looking worried._

 _"No, everything's fine. Actually, more than fine."Stella paused and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue."I am happier than I've ever been and the reason for that is because..."_

 _"_ Come on girl, just shoot it out. It's not like he'll hate you."Leo said impatiently and Flora laughed.

"You're even more excited about this than I am."She said and he blushed.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for romance."He replied and she laughed even harder. He pushed her on the shoulder softly.

"You? A romantic? Now that's something I never would have guessed."She looked at him with raised eyebrows after the laughing was over.

"Believe it or not, that's true. You can ask Diaspro, she'll gladly tell you how annoying I can be when I'm rooting for my ships to get together."He told her and the nature fairy shook her head.

"Your ships? And what are these?"Leo looked away and she wondered why he was suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"You were one of them. Well, you and Helia."He avoided her eyes and Flora's breath was caught on her throat. The mention of Helia was an undesired one and Leo knew it.

"So you were spying on us as well?"She asked him after a few seconds

"It's not as if we have much to do with our lives."Leo said, the last word sounding uncertain and unreal. He turned away from her, clearly afraid of her reaction and Flora out a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you."Flora told him softly and he looked at her."I'm just surprised."

"If it means anything, I really thought that you two would have a lifetime of happiness together. I could see how much he loved you and I'm glad at least you know now."Leo told her gently and Flora sighed once again.

"But what's the point when we can never be together again?"She asked no one in particular.

"That's not entirely true."She cast him an incredulous look."I have faith that someday you'll be reunited in Heaven."

"I doubt I'll ever get to heaven. Look at me, I am working for the devil himself, training to be a killer. I'm not heaven material." Flora said bitterly.

"I don't think that's what counts, you've been a good person for 16 years, you deserve to get to heaven." She looked at him with a thankful smile.

"I appreciate your words, Leo, but I have a hard time believing it."She turned back to the mirror, only to realize that she had missed the big scene of Stella telling Radius and now the king of Solaria was pacing around the room while muttering. Stella and Brandon had their arms wrapped around each other and he would glance at them ever so often.

" _Daddy, please, try to understand."Stela pleaded and Brandon cast her a warning look._

 _"Perhaps we should leave him for now, Stella. After all, we just dropped a bombshell, the least we can do is give him time to digest it."Radius stopped walking and looked at them._

 _"The boy is right, I do need time to digest it. I'll talk to you later, Stella."He told them and Brandon looked surprised._

 _"Okay, daddy. Just please, try to consider that this is what makes me happy."She told him before she took Brandon's hand."Brandon makes me happy."_

 _"And she makes me happy as well. I love your daughter and I would never do anything to harm her."Brandon vowed determinately and Radius gave them a small smile._

 _"Knowing you I can believe that, but still i would prefer that you two didn't have any contact until I've reached a decision about this."_

 _"But, daddy..."Stella tried to argue but Brandon spoke up._

 _"I understand. I'll go back to Eraklyon, see how Sky's doing."He looked at Stella with love and adoration. "I'll see you soon, Stella."_

 _"I'll miss you."The princess of Solaria replied with a pout and he laughed before kissing her on the forehead._

 _"_ That didn't go so badly." Leo commented.

"No, but it could have been better. I bet that if it were me and Helia, my parents would be ecstatic."Flora replied with a laugh before she realized what she had said. So much for avoiding thinking of him.

"Are you sure that there's no chance for you two?"Leo asked her, looking sincerely hopeful and she shook her head.

"No, Daphne clearly told me that he's moved on."Flora replied and she missed the way Leo flinched at the mentioned name. When Daphne had contacted her a few days before to reveal that Helia had moved on to heaven, Flora had sensed the tension between her and Leo. It was similar to the way her father and Remus acted around each other. She had asked them about it and they had claimed that they didn't even know each other and she was imagining things. But Flora had a feeling that they might be lying.

"Oh my, it's already 5 pm. We should get started on gun practice if we want to be finished before dinner."Leo said while looking at the clock in his left arm.

"Then let's get going."Flora said unenthusiastically before she stood up with his help and they headed back inside. Her heart and her head hurt with all the mentions of Helia and she could only hope that one day it would get better, one day she wouldn't feel like crying just thinking of him, one day she would be able to move on like he had done.

 **So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the BloomXAndy scenes?**

 **What about scenes with Artemis? Do you understand the concept of the Rose of Life? I hope my explanations made sense. We'll be learning more about it in a few chapters. I'll give you a small spoiler: The Rose of Life is not only connected to Flora, but Helia as well.**

 **Also, did you enjoy the FloraXMiele scenes? Keep in mind that because they were forgotten, Alyssa and Rollos would never get a funeral from Lily and James, so the two sisters decided to do it. Also, the reason their bodies are in the hideout is because Flora begged Hades to leave them there. He was planning on destroying them since they were "evidence".**

 **Lastly, what are your thoughts on Leo? This guy was a last minute idea, but I already have planned so many plots with him. He'll be an important character in Part 2 and you'll find out some secrets about him that tie him to two of the Winx.**

 **I know this was kinda boring, but next chapter will be better, I promise. Here's what you can expect: Badass Flora training with weapons, more info on Musa, a view on Aisha's Floraless life and maybe more Brella scenes.**

 **It should come by Friday, but if this one reaches 5 reviews by Wednesday, I'll do my best to post it by then.**


	14. Sadness

**Hello, people. As promised, here is chapter 14 and the one that marks the end of Part 1. If you guys don't recall, this story will be divided in 5 different Parts. Part 1 was Flora's backstory and next chapter Part 2 will begin. From now on I'll be following S1 of Winx and so the chapters will be about the episodes.**

 **That doesn't mean that the mysteries I've discussed since chapter 1, such as the gods, Andy, Mitzi and Diaspro won't be important. On the contrary, they will be crucial for the understatement of things and will definitely be brought up again.**

 **Let's get to the shoutouts then:**

 **knight7572: I will be exploring dark Bloom, but that will only come in Part 3. That's a good question. I needed to have Bloom awaken her powers earlier because Hades didn't know that she was the chosen one (no one knew) and it was a way for them to be aware that Bloom's still alive. If you recall, she lost her memories of it because Mitzi erased them, but they will be returning soon. You'll see about that soon.**

 **winxkate: I'll talk about Helia in the end of this chapter. Good thing you remember about them being soulmates, that's quite important and will be brought up in later chapters. Leo and Diaspro will have a big role in Part 2 and you'll find out many of their secrets. I wrote Andy here as he's portrayed in Winx and I think he's a very sweet guy. ****I hope you are able to understand why it's necessary at least. Yeah, I realized that plot hole after writing the last two chapters. I'll explain it soon.**

 **Flora: Leo and Diaspro will have a big role in Part 2 and you'll discovers some pretty big secrets about them. I'll be talking about Helia in the end of this chapter. Zeus isn't in heaven, he's in the Golden Kingdom, which is the kingdom of the gods. Heaven is a different place that's ruled by Themis, goddess of justice. **

**Guest: Thanks so much for your review, it sure made my day!**

 **CherryMusser : You'll see in this chapter. Don't worry, she's still very much alive.**

 **lovelykavya : I'll talk about Helia in the end of this chapter. Don't worry, soon you'll have information about what happened to him, how he died, who killed him, etc.**

 **One last thing, as winxkate pointed out, Miele was unaffected by Hades'memory spell. The explanation for that is simple: Flora's agreement with the god of death included Miele remaining safe and still her sister, so Hades simply didn't cast it on her. Remember that he's a powerful god, though he's currently trapped, and so he should be able to choose who would be affected by it and who wouldn't.**

 **Happy reading, everyone! Or not. This chapter's pretty sad.**

 _2 months later..._

"This is too hard!"Flora complained as she attempted to keep her balance. She was currently training her abilities with guns and she was having trouble. Guns were her least favorite weapon and she hated using them, hut Hades had made it clear that she needed to learn how to use all weapons.

"Come on, Flo, you can do this!"Leo screamed while adjusting his glasses. The nature fairy glared at him as she used her magic to make two huge green guns appear.

"Take this!"She yelled as she was able to hit three of the targets. They had been conjured by Leo and he had come up with the brilliant idea to make them have Lord Remus' face in the middle weeks ago. Well, king Remus now.

It took a while for Flora to come to terms that the man who murdered her parents in cold blood and was responsible for her death as well had become king of Limphea. Seeing him receiving praise from the royals of the Magic Dimension, even Aisha's parents, was extremely disturbing and there were times when all she wanted was to go there and tell them the truth. But she couldn't.

"Very good, you took them all out."Leo congratulated her after she landed back on her feet, having taken a jump on the air so that she could take out the remaining 4 targets.

"Am I awesome or what?"Flora excitedly said. After 2 months of training, she had gotten used to it and had found herself actually being able to enjoy it. Though she was still a hardcore pacifist inside, she no longer felt like her mind was being tormented when she used her skills to take out the targets.

"You're great. Since you were able to do this in record time, how about we make the rest of the class about archery?"Leo suggested and her eyes glowed with happiness. Archery was her favorite training, she discovered that she was very good at using a bow and so she always pleaded Leo to let her practice it more.

"Bring it on!"She yelled and Leo smiled before using his magic to create new targets while Flora used her magic to change her short red dress and black leggings into a comfortable outfit consisting of a green top, light pink pants and green sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail and her light green bow appeared on her hands. Taking one arrow out of the bag in her back, Flora started shooting.

"Remember to stay focused."Leo said and she nodded quickly before taking out another arrow. Two targets were out quickly and there were 8 more to go. Knowing what she needed to do, Flora jumped into a platform and shot out 3 quick arrows. Now that only half of the targets were left, Leo decided to upgrade the remaining ones by giving them weapons. Arrows were shot her way and it took Flora a lot of concentration to keep up a shield around herself while also shooting more arrows.

"Only two more. You're making this too easy, Leo."She told him while smirking and Leo smiled.

"Then how about we make it more interesting?"He suggested before he closed his eyes. Soon the arrows that were coming her way turned into fire ones and Flora stopped shooting so that she could strengthen her shield.

"Floraaaa, I'm super hungry. Can we have dinner already?"The fight was interrupted by the appearance of Miele, who came into the room dressed in pink pajamas and holding her stuffed bear.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come here?"Flora yelled at her, momentarily distracted. Her shield started fading away and one of the arrows managed to get through it.

"No!"Leo screamed in fear, but Flora had been training for long enough to be able to easily avoid the arrow.

"Go, Flora!"Miele screamed excitedly and Flora gave her a smile. Unfortunately, by avoiding the arrow, she ended up losing her balance and when she tried to regain it, her foot slipped over the platform. Feeling herself falling, she tried to transform, but the shield had taken a lot of her magic. "Oh, no. She's going to hit the ground!" Miele screamed worriedly before covering her eyes.

"Not on my watch."Leo determinately said before he closed his eyes once again. A yellow light shot out of his hands and it encircled Flora. She started descending slowly towards the ground and soon she was safely sitting there.

"Thanks, Leo. I was worried there for a second."She told him and he nodded.

"No problem. Protecting you is my job."He replied and she was about to say something when she was engulfed in a tight hug by her little sister.

"What am I going to do with you, little flower?"She told Miele while holding her close. They were all too distracted to remember that there were targets throwing arrows everywhere. Thankfully, Flora remembered it just in time. "Watch out, Leo!"She screamed and the orange haired boy looked just as one was about to hit him. He quickly used his magic to make the two targets disappear.

"That was close."He said while out of breath and she nodded.

"See now why I don't want you here? It's dangerous."Flora turned to Miele and the little girl looked at her with her best sorry face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have dinner."She said sweetly and Flora couldn't keep the smile off her face at how cute she was.

"It's okay, sweetie."She replied before gently kissing Miele's forehead. "Well, now that training's over, how about we have a huge bowl of spaghetti for dinner?"She asked and Miele's face broke into an excited grin.

"Yay!"She screamed before she started running. Flora and Leo watched her with amused grins.

"Ah, to be young and carefree must be good, don't you think?"Leo commented and Flora cast him a look.

"Are you calling me old?"She asked him jokingly and he smirked.

"Perhaps."He replied shortly before he stood up and she did as well.

"If I'm old then what are you?"She asked with raised eyebrows and Leo's smirk didn't fade.

"I'm forever blessed with the look of youth."He replied cocklily while running a hand through his surprisingly soft spikes. She had gotten used to his selfappreciative jokes and cockiness, that was just who he was.

"Whatever makes you happy."Flora told him while rolling her eyes before she followed the direction Miele had gone to. Leo stood there for a few seconds, a pensive look on his face, before he followed her too.

Flora was unaware of how old he truly was, since Leo's agreement with Diaspro included not mentioning when he had died, but she sure wondered about it. She hoped one day he would tell her, but it didn't seem like this day would come soon.

 _On Melody..._

A young girl with dark blue hair and eyes of the same color sat in her bed, dressed in her usual outfit that consisted of a red top and light blue jeans. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the music coming from her dark red headphones. A sudden knock on the door made her open them and stare at the door in confusion.

"Yes."She whispered lowly.

"Musa, it's me."The response came from queen Melanie, her late mother's younger sister. "Can I come in?"Melanie's voice was soft and cautious, like she was scared of the impact her words could have.

"Why?"Musa replied, voice raising as her heart started beating faster.

"Your father wants you to come with us this year."Melania replied and Musa looked towards the huge window on the other side of the room. It was a sunny day outside and Musa could make out Galatea's figure as the blonde princess was in the gardens practicing her magic with a tuba.

"Does he want it or do you?"Musa's reply surprised the queen of Melody.

"We both want you to come and I'm sure Matlin would feel the same."Melanie's words were like a punch to Musa's face, how dare they mention her mother when she made it clear that she didn't want to talk about her, ever. Even less on the day that marked 8 years since her death.

"I don't care, I'm not going."She replied rather harshly and Melanie sighed. Trying to convince Musa to go with them to the cemetery was a hard fight they had every year and usually the young girl would win.

"Could you at least let me in?"Melanie tried a different approach and Musa nodded softly before she remembered that the queen couldn't see her.

"Okay."Her reply came as a big surprise, but Melanie didn't dwell on it for long. She slowly opened the door and let herself in Musa's chambers. The room was simple and rather empty, the only furniture there were the bed covered in red sheets, a small desk in the corner with a chair and a huge piano near the window.

It was one of Musa's demands when her father had decided that they would be moving back into the palace. She had always wanted to have a piano just for her, since it was her favorite instrument.

"How are you doing, sweetie?"Melanie asked as she cautiously approached the bed. Musa stared at her with these enigmatic dark blue eyes that were so much like Matlin's that it hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it."Musa was quick to make clear and Melanie only nodded.

"Okay, then we won't talk about it. I know this day is hard for you, even more than it's for me and your father."Musa avoided her eyes. "So, were you listening to music?" She pointed to the headphones that were now hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I was listening to their first album. It's the best one."There was no need to specify whose album she had been listening to, Melanie understood.

"I agree. Though Matlin always said how she loved the one they made when she was pregnant with you, I always loved the first one."A small smile came to her face, but Musa's expression didn't change.

"I need to practice piano."Musa said before suddenly stand up. Melanie watched her as she walked towards the piano and opened it.

"Have you been composing any new songs?"She asked before walking towards the young girl.

"It's not finished yet."Musa stated and it was clear by her tone that she desired to be alone, but Melanie wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Could you show it to me?"She asked and Musa raised eyebrows. It had been years since she had asked them, after Musa had refused so many times she had just given up. "Please, I think that would make this day hurt less if I got to listen to your beautiful songs."Melanie pleaded and Musa sighed before she started playing. The sweet sound of the piano mixed with her melodic voice as she started singing.

 _I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Tears started falling from Melanie's eyes, though they went unnoticed by Musa since her eyes were closed.

 _The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

 _I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Musa's father came into the room, eyes widened and face puffed in a clear sign that he had been running. He looked at Musa then Meanie incredulously and the blonde woman cast him a small smile before making a sign for him not to say anything.

 _Oh, I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _(Slipped Away, by Avril Lavigne)_

Musa suddenly stopped playing and she opened her eyes. Upon seeing her father, they widened in surprise.

"I came here to see if Melanie had convinced you to come this year."He said quickly and desperately and Musa looked between the two adults in the room.

"I want to be alone now."She softly whispered and Ho-Bo looked like he wanted to say something else, but Melanie shook her head at him. She knew that Musa was better left alone that day.

"Okay. We'll be back in a few hours, okay?"She approached Musa slowly and this time the young girl didn't move away when she sat by her side in the bench by the piano. She didn't pull away when Melanie hugged her, softly and cautiously. It had been so long since she had been hugged that if felt weird, unfamiliar. But Musa enjoyed the feeling and for a second she wondered why she hadn't allowed anyone to hug her for so long. Then she remembered.

"That was a beautiful song, Musa. I hope someday you'll show it to the world."Her father said after she pulled apart from the hug. The same sadness that was clear on her face could be seen in his. It was a feeling they shared, just as the terrible past that haunted them both. And both feared that it might never go away, that they might never find happiness again like they had many years ago. But how can you be happy when the past continues to haunt you?

 _On Andros..._

"Aisha, darling, why are you still not ready?"Niobe exclaimed as she entered the room of the princess of Andros. Said princess was sitting on a corner of the room, dressed in a blue top combined with dark green pants and ballerina shoes.

"I don't want to go."Aisha replied and Niobe immediately realized that something was wrong. The brown haired girl was holding her knees to her chest and there were tears falling down her face.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?"The worried mother rushed to her side and sat down on the floor. She had no idea how many answers that question could have, but again, neither did Aisha. She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to be alone in her room, crying or that a part of her life was missing. She had no idea of the events of 2 months before or the pain she had endured.

"I'm fine, mom, it's just...It's been 3 years."Aisha replied hoarsely before she burried her head in her knees. Niobe didn't ask her what had happened 3 years before, she knew.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten."She gently told her daughter while caressing her curly brown hair.

"I miss her."Aisha said between sobs and Niobe's heart constricted. She knew that she had no desire to leave the room, but the meeting that night was important. They were going to discuss with her the topic of marriage and explain to the Andros princess that she was expected to get married before her 18th birthday, when she would become crown princess. Aisha couldn't just not go to this meeting.

"I know you do, sweetie."Deciding that a few moments of quietness wouldn't harm their schedule much, she let Aisha have her time.

"Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she have stayed here on Andros?"The young girl mused and Niobe smiled sadly.

"You know that she wanted to stay, honey. The decision just wasn't up to her, that's all."The princess of Andros sighed deeply.

"She was the one who taught me how to dance."She muttered out of the blue and Niobe smiled.

"And you've learned it well. I'm sure Anne is very proud of you."She told Aisha proudly and the brown haired girl looked away. The mention of Anne's name hurt even more than her absence ever did. Because Aisha thought that if she didn't say it, it would be as if Anne had never existed, as if all the pain she went through after her only friend left had never existed.

Anne had been the first person to show Aisha how to have fun, how to dance carelessly and freely. She was the reason Aisha hadn't been so lonely, even if for a few years. Because being an only children meant that the princess of Andros had been alone for most of her life. A lonely childhood that ended when Anne moved to Andros with her family.

After she was forced to leave, Aisha was left heartbroken because Anne had been the sister she never had, her best friend, the only person she had confided in about the loneliness of her childhood and the hard relationship she had with her parents. Too bad the princess of Andros had no idea that Anne was never real, she was just an illusion created by a spell. A memory added to her mind because she had forgotten what really happened.

Hades' spell to erase Flora's existence had hit Aisha the hardest. Memories of her entire life changed, her happy childhood playing with Flora and Helia was replaced by a lonely one. Her teenage years, when she realized that Flora and Helia had grown closer and knew that they were going to get together at one point, it all changed. Anne was her only friend, the only one she remembered.

"Can I dance for a few more minutes? I promise I'll get ready in record time!"Aisha pleaded and Niobe sighed.

"Okay. Just please, don't be late for tonight's meeting. It's very important!"She told the young girl firmly and Aisha nodded eagerly, trying not to think of what tonight might be about. It was rare for her parents to desire to see her at for meetings, so this truly must be important.

"I'll be there early, you'll see."She hugged Niobe tightly and her mother laughed before hugging her back. After that, she left the room and Aisha was left alone. Again. What a surprise. "Oh, how I wish that I had someone to dance with me."She admitted to herself after she got up and looked at the large mirror in the other side of the room.

"I wish you were here, Anne. It has felt like so much is missing in my life ever since you went away."She muttered and she had no idea that this feeling wasn't just for Anne. On some level, deep inside her mind, she still knew the two best friends she had had for so long, two losses that had sent her over her breaking point.

Perhaps the spell that had erased her memories wasn't such a terrible thing after all, because it had also erased the pain of losing them. However, the pain was still there and stronger than ever. Only this pain was because of her loneliness, it was based on an illusion, a fake memory. But it hurt just as much.

 _Later that night, with Flora..._

"And so the empress sighed in relief at the mention that Anastasia was alright. She turned back to Sophie, who was smiling after reading the letter that the newfound russian princess had left on the desk. 'It's a perfect ending.' Sophie said excitedly and the empress walked towards the window and looked out with a smile of her own. 'No. It's a perfect beginning.' She wisely said and not so far, Anastasia was thinking the same thing as she watched Dimitri play with Pooka, who seemed to be enjoying himself."Flora finished reading Miele's favorite book and the little girl pouted.

"Is it over?"She asked and Flora gave her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie."Miele crossed her arms over her chest while holding onto her favorite bear.

"But I want to hear more. Can't you read it again?"She asked and Flora shook her head while smiling. She loved reading to Miele, it had always been a part of their routine. When their parents were still alive, the four of them, sometimes with Helia's addition, would go to Miele's room and Alyssa and Rollos would read a book and they would make the voices of the characters to make both children laugh. Usually Anastasia would be the chosen story, since it was Flora and Miele's favorite. So Flora and Helia would sit in the huge couch in Miele's room while Alyssa and Rollos lay on each of the little girl's side as they read the story.

"It's already 10 pm, sweetie. You should go to sleep because tomorrow will be a big day."The morning after would be a day of peace and joy for Flora had made an agreement with Hades, so training sessions were cancelled. Therefore, the two sisters were planning on spending the day together, watching movies and playing since Leo would be away.

"But I'm not so tired yet."Miele complained and Flora patiently smiled.

"How about I make you some tea? Will that help?"She asked and the little girl nodded while a bright smile came to her face.

"Yes! I love your yummy tea!" Miele said and Flora laughed too before she left the room and followed towards the kitchen. It was dark in the caves and she felt rather unsettled, but she had gotten used to it after 2 months. Thankfully there were many lamps that Leo had conjured and they lightened the way, but it made many shadows appear on the hallway and sometimes Flora could swear that they were moving.

Getting to the kitchen, Flora walked towards one of the light green cabinets and opened it. Holding onto a pink mug with sunflowers drawn on it, she then picked a pan and filled it with water before putting it the stove.

"I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain." She hummed silently while watching the pan. A smile came to her face as she recalled how Helia used to love this song, though he would never admit it in public. When they were alone in his art room, she would overhear him singing it softly, so low that she was sure he didn't mean for her to hear, but she did.

"Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved. She will be loooved." She recalled the blush on his face when she dared him to sing it on his 13th birthday and the way Aisha and Miele laughed in delight at him. But she didn't, she only smiled because she thought that his singing voice was the most beautiful sound. She wondered now if he truly was a good singer or if her assumption had been due to her feelings for him. (Song is She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5)

The thought of Helia hurt, even after 2 months she still had trouble dealing with the fact that he was gone. Forever. She would never see his face again, or ran her fingers through his soft blue hair. She would never be loved by him or marry him or have children with him. Their relationship had been over before it even started.

"Who would have thought that one song could hurt so much." She muttered to herself before sighing."It reminds me of him and I don't know why I can't let it go. Let him go." The sudden appearance of her mirror startled her and broke her train of thoughts.

"What?"She muttered before picking it up. It wasn't the first time the mirror appeared out of nowhere, without her summoning it, so she wasn't surprised. She knew it was most likely Hades, since he was the only one who contacted her through it. Leo and Diaspro had cellphones, another thing that surprised her. They had explained that if they wanted to pretend that they were a part of this world, they needed to follow its rules.

"You're distracted."Hades said, sounding accusatory.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about..."She didn't finish, she didn't need to. He knew who she was talking about.

"Well, you better focus from now on because I have important news for you."His words made her curious.

"What is it?"She asked and Hades smiled.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are ready to engage in a mission."Her stomach churned as she was filled with fear. She knew what a mission for Hades meant and it was never good. Just because she had been training with weapons doesn't mean she was ready to use them on a real person.

"Are you sure?"She asked him, voice trembling.

"Yes. And I already have something perfect for you."He replied with the same smile that sent chills down her spine."Look closely at this picture."The image on the mirror suddenly turned to a red haired girl Flora was sure that she had seen before. She had beautiful light blue eyes and she looked to be about the same age as Flora.

"Who is this?"She asked Hades and his image reappeared.

"Her name is Bloom. In two weeks time she will go to Alfea, school for fairies."He paused for a second and Flora realized where he was getting at. "And so will you."

"I'm going to Alfea? I know that was the plan before I died, but I never would have thought that you'd want me to go there."Hades laughed.

"On the contrary. All I want is for you to follow Bloom to Alfea. Your job will be to keep an eye on her, protect her and most importantly, keep her alive."Flora looked at him full of wonder.

"I'm guessing she must be important if you want me to babysit her."She told him and he laughed once again.

"She is, indeed. Therefore I want you to do everything to ensure she stays safe. Do you hear me? No matter who you have to hurt or kill, no harm must come to Bloom."Her stomach churned once again.

"I understand."She said tightly. "So I shall befriend her so that it can be easier to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, that would be good. But don't get too close, keep in mind that in the end, you'll be the one who seals her fate. Wouldn't want your feelings to get in the way of the mission."His tone was firm and harsh and Flora knew that he was dead serious. She shivered at the thought of what might happen if she failed.

"Okay. Anything else?"She asked and she surprised herself with her apparent calmness.

"You need to keep a low profile, no one can know who you are. Think you can handle protecting Bloom and doing it discreetly?"She didn't think she had much of a choice.

"I think I can handle that."Hades gave her a pleased smile.

"Good. Leo already sent in your applications and you shall go to Alfea in a week. Bloom will meet you there. She won't know who you are, so again, be careful what you say."Flora only nodded and the sound of the water bubbling brought her back from her thoughts. She put the mirror on the desk before turning off the stove, picking the pan and filling the flowery mug with hot water. Then she used her magic to make the tea sac appear on the mug and the mirror to disappear.

While walking towards Miele, she couldn't help but wonder about this mission and worry about all the things that could go wrong. She had no idea of all the people she would meet and the secrets she would uncover. And more importantly, she had no idea how hard it would be to finish it.

 **So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the badass Flora scenes and FloraXLeo friendship? If it's not clear, Leo is a wizard and soon you'll find out what his powers are.**

 **What about Musa? I think I'll be showing a different Musa in this story than the one in Winx. In the beginning at least, she'll be more like Flora, quiet and shy. Once you find out the truth about her mother's death, you'll be able to understand why she's different. What are your thoughts on her relationship with her father and aunt so far?**

 **Did you understand how the memory spell affected Aisha's life? Just to be clear, Anne IS NOT A REAL PERSON. She never existed, the only reason Aisha remembers her is because Hades' spell is supposed to alter people's memories besides erasing the ones about Flora.**

 **I hope you liked the grand finale and scene with Hades. Do you see now how I'm going to tie it all up to Winx? Next chapter will be about S1Ep1.**

 **Now let's get to what really matters. I know everybody must be confused or mad because of the info I gave last chapter about Helia, so I'll give you a peace of mind. Just because Daphne said he moved on, doesn't mean it's true. After all, people can lie. The question here is: why would she lie? What are her reasons for uncovering Helia's true fate?**

 **Next chapter will probably come by the beginning of next week. I just realized I have three tests coming, so I'll need time to study. Think we can make it to 5 reviews?**


	15. An unusual encounter

**Hello, people. First of all, I am so so sorry for my lateness. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, mostly because I had to incorporate the episoden into it. Also, I've recently become obsessed with the anime Fairy Tail and when I say obsessed, I mean that I've watched 160 episodes in 3 weeks. So writing hasn't been much on my mind.**

 **This chappie is about S1E1, so we'll mostly follow the episode. There won't be any Flora scenes because this will focus mostly on Bloom. In the next one we'll have more on Flora and soon she'll make a big choice that could change everything.**

 **Let's get to the shoutouts:**

 **knight7572 : I agree that it's impossible to completely erase someone's memories, however, you must consider that since we're talking about gods in this story, they very well could accomplish that. The point was never for Bloom never to remember that she had magic (as you can clearly see in chapter 4 _)_ she just needed to forget about it was time for her to know. **

**You'll see what the gods decide regarding Bloom's visit to Alfea in the next chapter. Keep in mind that the gods don't know about what's happening to Bloom because Hades put a protective spell on her that was similar to the one in Flora's necklace. It should make harder for Zeus to find Bloom. I'm afraid this story won't reach S4.**

 **winxkate : You'll see in a few chapter why Daphne lied and what I'm planning on doing with Flora and Leo. What you just said there is exactly what happens, Flora will be spying on the Winx. The reason Hades told her to make sure Bloom stays alive is because Bloom's crucial to him, but that doesn't mean Flora won't betray her. **

**Now that she became Hades' servant, she has to do what he says, so she will try not to actually become friends with the Winx. You know how that will turn out. Don't worry, your fantasy might take place here, just probably not in the way you've imagined it.**

 **Sweety Chou: You'll see what I have planned for Leo and Flora in the next few chapters. It's so sad, isn't it? Aisha's broken over someone who didn't even exist. We'll have more FloraXHelia angst and heartbreak as the story moves forward. You'll see very soon how Helia will return and how his relationship with Flora will take place. **

**lovelykayla : Thanks for you sweet review, you made my day. I'm glad you're excited, we'll have a looooot of chapters in the Magic Dimension now. You've got a great idea there, but I'm afraid that couldn't happen as I'll be explaining soon. **

**Important reminder: though I will be doing S1 of Winx, with eps I have selected, that doesn't mean that this story will follow the show completely. There are some alterations I've made and we'll have many different plots added to make things more interesting. You can expect new approaches to the SkyXBloomXDiaspro love triangle, Bloom's dragon flame and FloraXBloom friendship.**

 **Also important: A few people mentioned how they thought that Helia would somehow forget about Flora just as everyone else in the Magic Dimension. That wouldn't happen for a very simple reason that I thought was clear: the spell Hades cast would only affect LIVING people. Since Helia was already dead by then, it wouldn't affect him at all. I hope that's clear now.**

 **Happy reading!**

 _1 week later, in Solaria..._

"I have to go."Stella said as she and Brandon were sitting on a comfortable couch in the aviary.

"Okay."Brandon replied with a goofy smile before he leaned in to kiss her. She replied to the kiss eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer. The ringing of a phone made both groan as they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Guess now we both have to go."Brandon said while looking at his phone.

"Was that Sky?"She asked him and he nodded. Ever since they had gotten together it had been hard to manage their relationship with Sky, after all he and Brandon were brothers. It was still awkward, but they were doing good.

"He needs to talk to me about the switch."Brandon replied and Stella looked worried.

"Are you sure that's even a good idea? I mean, this could put you in grave danger!" She asked him and Brandon sighed. Ever since he had revealed to her about his and Sky's parents plan Stella had been worried about him. After all, the whole point of the plan was to protect Sky, who was the heir to the throne of Eraklyon, and there was no guarantee that Brandon would be safe.

"I know, Stell, but I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."He cast her his usual assuring and charming smile.

"I can't help but worry. We all know Yoshinoyacould come after you while thinking that you're prince Sky."Brandon knew that his words would do nothing to calm her down. So instead he did the one thing he knew could stop her from freaking out: He kissed her. Sweetly, passionately and gently. She was surprised for a second, but soon recovered and kissed him back with as much passion.

"I'll say it again: don't worry about me." He said more firmly once they pulled apart, both breathless.

"Okay. But can I worry about Sky then? He has been down lately."Stella decided to change the subject, seeing his undesire to keep talking about the swap between him and Sky.

"He's been annoying me, really. It's already been about 5 weeks since he and Diaspro broke up, no need to keep moping.."Brandon replied with a roll of the eyes. The two of them were sick and tired of hearing Sky complaining about losing Diaspro when he had been the one to end their relationship. It was still uncertain why it had ended in the first place, but Stella and Brandon hadn't asked much about it after Sky had made it clear that he had no desire to talk about Diaspro.

However, after 5 weeks, the two lovers wondered if perhaps it was time for them to learn the reason for such an abrupt end to a seeming fine relationship. After all, everything about the breakup seemed strange. Though Sky was the one to end it, it was him who spend most of his time alone and moping while Diaspro had mysteriously disappeared.

"So, do you think that he's still not over her?"Stella asked him curiously.

"Doesn't seem like he is. Why would he look so...broken if he was indeed over her?"He replied and both of them were lost in thought. The sound of the phone ringing made both look at a new message from Sky.

"I should hurry. I'll be meeting with the specialists afterwards, but how about we have dinner together?"He asked and she smiled brightly.

"I like that idea."They shared one last kiss before he reluctantly pulled away from her. She held onto his arm, not wanting to let him go. She worried for him, even more now that he had put himself in danger in order to protect Sky. Brandon knew she was suffering from stress, but he couldn't just back down. This switch was necessary to protect not only his brother, but their home planet.

He gave her a sad smile before pulling his arm off and walking away. He could hear her sigh and his heart hurt with the knowledge that he was the cause for her he was just at the door, he looked back at her, smiled and winked. She knew it was his final reassurance and she felt much better, the worry momentarily leaving her. Just as he was gone, Stella felt a strange presence and she looked around, worried when she found no one.

"Now that's weird."She muttered and she was ready to transform when suddenly the ring that was on her finger came out suddenly and floated in the air. "What the hell?"She whisper-screamed and she knew something was off. The ring started moving away and she wasted no time. Seconds later, she was flying after it, already in her fairy form.

Soon she found herself in the forest and an uneasy feeling came to her. She started wondering if she should have come here when it was clearly a threat and if perhaps she should have tried to break the spell instead of following the ring. There was no time to dwell on it, though, because soon she came face to face with a monster. Well, an ogre.

"Who are you?"She asked him firmly and the ogre laughed.

"Would you look at what we have here."He said with a smirk and Stella raised her eyebrows. She had no idea who this guy was or why he was after her ring, but she sure wouldn't let him have it.

"Ogres don't have magic."She easily came to the realization."Who cast that spell on my ring?"She asked him and the ogre stopped laughing.

"That would be me."A figure appeared, clad in a dark red cloak that covered her face entirely. Though she couldn't see her, Stella guessed it must be a woman judging by her tone.

"What do you want?"The princess asked her, patience running thin.

"I think you can guess that, princess Stella."The figure replied and Stella sensed that they were smirking.

"You can try as you might, but you'll never have the ring of Solaria!"The princess screamed in rage before she used her own magic to bring the ring back to her. The ogre looked surprised.

"She took back the ring. What shall I do now?"He started freaking out and the figure shook her head.

"It's time for a change in location."She said lowly and it was Stella's turn to be caught off guard, as she was celebrating her victory and planning on going back to the castle.

"What?"The princess of Solaria asked just as a bright light was shot from the figure's body and towards her. She used her magic to create a shield, but it wasn't fast enough. Right before she felt herself being pulled into something, she overheard the figure muttering a location spell. "To Earth."

Stella closed her eyes as the bright light blinded her and she missed the moment when the figure took off her cloak, revealing a face she had seen many times. A face that, until 5 weeks previously, was welcome in her home and her life. Diaspro. Sky's ex-girlfriend. "Everything's working as planned. Hades will be happy."The blonde haired girl muttered to herself as she watched Stella and the ogre disappear.

 _On Earth..._

"Mom, there's no school today. It's saturday!" A young girl complained after having been woken up by her mother in the early morning.

"I know, Bloom. Just thought you'd like to wake up early today so that we could have breakfast together as a family!" Vanessa Peters told her daughter sweetly and the red haired girl couldn't help but smile.

"I would love to. You didn't have to trick me into thinking I was late, you know."She replied and Vanessa laughed.

"That was just for fun."The brunette woman told her with a smile."It was your father's idea."She added when Bloom glared at her.

"Should have known. You're too nice to come up with something so wicked."She told her mother with a serious expression and Vanessa raised her eyebrows at her overdramatic daughter.

"Are you calling me wicked?"Mike Peters came in just in time.

"Daad! How could you do this?"Bloom asked him, her tone letting him know that she was no longer mad.

"Don't be mad at me, honey. I have a surprise for you."He said and the young girl raised eyebrows at him.

"What surprise?"She asked and he didn't respond. Instead he turned his back and walked away. She followed him downstairs and towards the kitchen.

"Just look out the window."Mike said and Bloom could see a flowery bike placed in front of the house.

"A new bike?"She asked and she couldn't keep the disappointment off her voice. Her 16th birthday was coming soon and Bloom had been hoping that her parents would give her a car, as most young people her age expected as a present.

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but we can't afford to buy you a car, honey."Vanessa said, appearing on the kitchen.

"And this new bike is great. It's your new ride to for your usual walks on saturday mornings."Mike added excitedly and Bloom knew that she couldn't hurt her sweet parents who always tried to make her happy. So she put on a big smile.

"Thank you guys. You're the best parents ever."She hugged them both tightly and kissed her father on the cheek.

"We're glad you liked it, sweetie."Vanessa said after they pulled apart and the three of them were smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll try it on now." Bloom said before she quickly downed a glass of juice and said goodbye, claiming that she would go to her usual saturday visits to the park. Her blue bunny, Kiko, followed her as she climbed into the bike and got ready to leave.

"Vocationing in Gardenia again, Bloom?"Bloom easily recognized the person behind these mockery words.

"Not for long, we'll be going away very soon."She replied while trying to contain her anger.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the same old beach. I, however, am going on a great adventure. I'll send you a postcard so that you can at least have a chance at seeing something different."Mitzi replied with a smirk.

"Sure, Mitzi."She grunted, trying her hardest to ignore the anger that rose once she noticed Mitzi's new car. She started **padling** fast, wanting to get as far away from the bully as possible.

Soon she found herself at Gardenia Park, her safe place, where she could relish in being close to nature. Of course, Bloom had no clue that the reason she loved being there so much was because of her connection to a certain goddess.

She and Kiko walked through the park for a few minutes until they reached a clearing in the middle of the small forest that surrounded the park. Bloom sat down by a tree while the blue bunny went exploring. She picked an apple from her purse and started eating it. Everything was quiet and tranquil, it was a perfect sunny day.

"What is that?"Bloom whispered once she saw an orange light not so far and her eyes widened once she spotted a young girl who was fighting against a horrifying creature. Bloom's curiosity was perked because the girl didn't look like anyoen she knew, something about her was different.

"Go away, you monster, or you'll feel the magic of the fairy of the sun."The girl screamed before she sent an orb of light towards the monster. Bloom couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was so...unreal.

"She looks like..."She muttered and her eyes widened even more as she realized it. "A fairy? I must be dreaming."She started to think that maybe she was going insane, perhaps all the books about fairies and witches that andy had convinced her to read had affected her somehow.

"Ahhh."A scream was heard as the girl was thrown back by the monster until she hit one of the trees and fell to the ground.

"You're time is up, fairy."The monster said while smirking and he mentioned to the small creatures that Bloom had previously missed. "Boys, go get the scepter."He screamed and the small monsters started running towards the girl.

"What should I do?"Bloom knew that she couldn't just let these creatures attack the girl, but she didn't know what she could do against them. They were clearly magical creatures and she didn't stand a chance against them.

"Let go of me!"Another scream made Bloom's attention turn to the now helpless fairy who was surrounded by the monsters who were attacking her. One of them held her scepter and was giving it to the monster.

"Not so brave now, are you?"The monster said and Bloom almost screamed when he aimed the scepter at her. That was the last straw.

"Let her go!"She came out of her hiding place and looked at the monsters with what she hoped was courage.

"Look at that. You brought yourself a little friend."The monster said and the blonde girl looked at Bloom with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"She screamed and Bloom shook her head.

"Boys, you know what to do." The monster yelled and before Bloom could think of somethign else, they were coming her way. She looked around desperately, still usnure on what to do.

"Get back!"She yelled in fear once they approached her. It was a sensation she knew she had felt before, this paralyzing fear for herself and others. She just couldn't recall when it had happened.

"What the..."The monster stared at her in surprise as a bright orange light was shot from Bloom's body, the same as 2 years before, and it sent all of the monsters away. The redhead looked around in confusion as she tried to udnerstand what had happened. It was clear now, though.

"What just happened?"The blonde haired girl looked at her in confusion.

"You should have stayed out of this, fairy!"The monster yelled and before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed Bloom with one arm and was pointing the scepter towards her.

"Oh, no."She muttered once she realized that this was it, she was trapped and she wouldn't be able to escape. However, just as she began to lose hope, the same light shot from her body, thit time even brighter and the energy released was stronger. The monster was thrown back and the scepter fell out of his hands.

"Well, now that I have my scepter back, you don't scare me anymore." Said the blonde haired girl, who looked at the wide eyed beast with confidence. She used her magic to sent out attacks at him and the other monsters, managing to destroy most of the little ones. One, however, was able to shortly attack Bloom and rip off her blue jeans before the girl sent it away.

"We'll meet again, blondie."The monster yelled before he disappeared.

"Thank goodness they're gone at last."The blonde girl sighed in relief, though Bloom didn't feel relieved at all. She was confused, scared and still unable to comprehend what had happened. The most strange thing was that, right after she sent her second attack on the monster, she had remembered something. Well, she wasn't sure if it was a memory or a dream, but it had left her even more confused.

"Hey, could you tell me..."She turned to the blonde girl, only to see that she was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. It was then that Bloom decided to take her to her house, she could question the girl about the strange things that were happening to her later.

 _In the secret hideout..._

"I see Flora's preparing to leave for her mission." Diaspro said as she entered the kitchen, having just come from Solaria. Leo was sitting on the table drinking coffee from a mug while Flora and Miele were in their room as the nature fairy packed for her stay at Alfea.

"Yep. She asked me to tell you that she hopes you're feeling better in case she didn't see you before she left."He replied without looking at her and Diaspro sighed before she walked towards the table.

"You didn't tell me what it was about."She said with raised eyebrows and this time he did look at her. The desperation in his eyes scared her.

"She's going after Bloom."Diaspro gasped.

"What? You mean Daphne's Bloom?"He only nodded and she had trouble controlling her rapidly beating heart. She then remembered that Bloom lived on Earth and Hades' reason for asking her to send princess Stella there started to become clear. "Does Daphne know?" She asked, recalling how it was the blonde haired girl who had told them of Bloom's identity and location.

"I assume she does, after all Hades always reveals all of his plans to her."Leo said and there was tension again when he talked about Daphne. If only Flora was there, she would know that her suspicions were correct.

"What are we going to do?"Diaspro asked before she sat down.

"We should tell them, or at least Flora. I think Daphne would want us to explain just how important Bloom is."Leo said determinately as he placed the coffee mug back on the table. Once again, the mention of Daphne made them tense up as unwanted memories came to their minds. Memories of the tragic past they shared. Shaking them off, Diaspro tried to focus on his words.

"Are you crazy? We can't do that!" She screamed and her eyes widened. "Do you really think that Daphne would want us to reveal her secret and risk exposing ours?"

"I think she would agree that it's time we tell someone the truth."Leo said firmly before letting out a defeated sigh. "It's been too long, Di. I'm tired of keeping secrets."The blonde girl's expression softened.

"I know, but we can't do it. If Hades hasn't told her the truth, that means he doesn't want her to know."She pointed out and Leo focused his attention on the coffee mug.

"You're right. I just wish I didn't have to lie to Flora. Or Bloom. I'll probably meet her at Alfea, what am I supposed to say?"He looked at Diaspro so desperate, so los.

"You just pretend that you don't know anything about her. Keep in mind what's more important."Seeing his distressed state, she got out of her chair and waked towards him before kneeling by his side. Taking his free hand into her, she gave it a squeeze, trying to reassure him that it would be alright. "I know this hurts you, Leo, but we must do what we can to avoid Hades' anger."She reminded him and he cast her a small smile.

"Okay, I think I can do that. I have to go now, I'm supposed to arrange the final details before meeting Flora at Alfea."He told her before his expression turned to worry. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"

"I can handle myself."She said rather harshly and he raised eyebrows. Ever since her breakup with Sky, Diaspro had been drowning and he had tried to help her, but she wasn't one to easily let anyone in. Not even him. He knew that she was upset because she had failed and he didn't understand how she was still there, since Hades knew of her failure.

"It's not as if my mission's over."Diaspro said, as if she had listened to his thoughts. "Just because I lost him once doesn't mean that I can't capture Sky's heart. I'll come up with a plan."

"Good luck with it then."He mentioned for her to hug him and she gladly did so.

"Good luck with keeping an eye on Flora. And remember not to get distracted, our lives are depending on both of you completing your missions."She whispered in his ear and he nodded. They shared a quick but tight hug before he used his magic to disappear, reappearing by the train station. It was time to get to Alfea.

 _Back on Earth..._

"Poor thing, she doesn't look so well."Vanessa said as she, Mike and Bloom started at the unconscious girl on their couch. It had been 1 hour since the red haired girl had brought her home, telling her parents that the girl had fainted at the park and since Bloom knew nothing about her, she assumed the best course of action was to bring her home.

Bloom didn't mean to lie to her parents, but she knew that no good would come of her mentioning the magic involved in her encounter with the mysterious blonde girl she recalled was named Stella. After all, Bloom's parents were clear about their disagreement regarding the books Bloom loved to read, about fairies and witches and magic.

Though they weren't strict parents, Mike and Vanessa tried many times to get her to stop reading the books, but they didn't succeed. These books were a huge part of Bloom's life and the redhead wasn't going to give them up easily. After all, they were presents from her best friend and longtime crush, Andy.

"Yes, perhaps we should take her to the hospital."Mike suggested once again and Bloom shook her head. She was sure that the girl wouldn't like to wake up in the hospital.

"No, she's just tired dad. That comes with being a teenager."She told them and Vanessa gave her a curious look. She had noticed Bloom's different attitude that day and she wondered what had changed.

"Hmmm."The sound of a groan made they look towards the sleeping girl, who suddenly moved and slowly opened her eyes. Their breaths were caught on their throats as she blinked a few times. "What? Where am I?"The girl muttered before she quickly sat up, looking around in fear and confusion.

"Don't worry, you're safe here."Bloom calmly told the girl while taking cautious steps towards her.

"Wait a minute, I remember you!"The girl said before she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "You were at the park."She added and Bloom nodded.

"Yes, I was. You passed out after our encounter and so I decided to bring you here."The redhead told her and orange eyes looked back at her in suspicion.

"And where is here?"The blonde girl asked and her words broke Vanessa and Mike out of their thoughts.

"You're in our house, in Brazil Street, on Gardenia."Mike told her, sounding just as suspicious.

"What's your name, dear?"Vanessa kindly asked and the blonde girl's intense gaze diminished.

"It's Stella. Well, princess Stella."Bloom's eyes went wide as she recalled how confused she was when the girl said it before.

"Princess?"Mike asked, looking at her like she was mad.

"Yes. My home's Solaria, which is pretty far from this planet, I think."Stella slowly got up and quickly scanned herself for injuries. "Great, I'm good to go!'She muttered with a smile afterwards.

"You're going already?"Bloom asked, disappointed that she wouldn't have time to spend with what she assumed was a fairy. She was hoping to have a deep conversation with Stella so that she could learn about how it was possible that fairies existed and how she apparently could use magic as well.

"You should come too. Classes will begin in tomorrow!"Stella excitedly told her and Bloom's confused glance made her raise her eyebrows.

"Which school do you go to?"Bloom asked her curiously and a proud smile came to her face.

"Only the best school for fairies there is."Now this caused Mike and Vanessa to start getting worried.

"A school for fairies? That's madness!"Vanessa exclaimed and Stella looked at them, puzzled.

"Did you just say that Alfe is madness?"She asked, her tone now filled with rage. Bloom wondered why she seemed so angry that they would consider it craziness when fairies were clearly not something usual in this world.

"They just... They've never encountered a fairy before, so they're confused."Bloom tried to apologize for her parents and Stella looked at them with a smirk.

"That's ridiculous! You're a fairy, so they've clearly encountered one before."She said and Bloom's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"What?"She was taken aback as more flashbacks came to her mind.

"You didn't know?"Stella asked her, now looking confused.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mike screamed, catching everyone's attention. "I can accept you coming here and claiming to be a fairy and a princess, which is insane by the way, but I won't let you bring my daughter into this madness!" He started walking towards the couch until he reached the table where the phone was.

"Dad, what're you doing?"Bloom asked him and the answer was clear when he picked the phone.

"I'm calling the police."He said and both Bloom and Vanessa looked conflicted as they thought it was too harsh.

"I don't think so."Stella said and she lifted her hand a bit and all of sudden the phone was turned into a carrot. The room was silent as everyone stared at Stella wide eyed.

"What...just happened?"Mike asked in confusion and the blonde girl smirked.

"Do you believe me now?"She asked and Bloom's parents stared at her while the girl in question looked excited.

"You're really a fairy, I wasn't seeing things!"She exclaimed and Stella nodded.

"We're both fairies and you're a very powerful one too. To be able to beat those monsters pretty much alone is no easy feat."

"I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy!" Bloom started chanting while jumping up and down in excitement.

"It seems impossible, yet it's true. I remember now, Mike. When you were shot by that thief two years ago, Bloom somehow saved us."Vanessa told her husband and his eyes widened.

"Could this be? Could our daughter be able to use...magic?"He asked and both stared at Bloom, who was too excited with the news to pay attention.

"Now I really should be going, wouldn't want to leave my parents worrying."Stella said as she looked at the clock near the main table.

"What about me?"Bloom suddenly stopped jumping and looked at her.

"You can come with me. After all, you have a lot to learn. You really should apply at Alfea."The blonde told her and Bloom was about to answer when there was a roar. Everyone looked around in fear and confusion. "Not them again."Stella muttered under her breath and Bloom's eyes widened once she spot the same monster from before.

"Told you we'd see you again, blondie."He cracked and Vanessa and Mike stared at it in disbelief.

"What is that?"The brunette asked and her husband was quick to come to her side and stand protectively in front of her. Bloom glanced at her parents worriedly as she prepared herself to battle the monsters again.

"These guys are getting on my nerves. This time, I'm calling for reinforcements."Stella said before she picked her phone to call Brandon, knowing that he would most likely be hanging out with the specialists by then.

 **What are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the few Brella scenes and StellaXBloom friendship? Did you like my take on the Sky/Brandon swap, with Stella knowing and all? What about Bloom and Stella's first encounter and how the latter came to be on Earth?**

 **What about the LeoXDiaspro scene? What are they hiding? What's their connection to Bloom and Daphne? And will Flora ever figure out that they know exactly who Bloom is?**

 **Next chapter we'll have the appearance of the specialists and the return of Andy and Zeus. I should have it by next week since the priority now is updating Broken Promises. If this chapter gets to 5 reviews before Friday, i'll update sooner and leave the other story for next week. It's up to you now.**


	16. Not A Chapter

**Hey, you guys. So, it's been what, three months? I can't even begin to apologize for not updating this story in so long, but I'll sure try! At first it was a matter of author's block and then I went to an exchange program in July so I had no time to write about anything. When I came back, I started watching the anime Fairy Tail per my friends suggestion and fell in love with it. I am so sorry, but now that I'm no longer obsessed with WINX, writing about it is nearly impossible.**

 **I did try to work with The Price of Love, but it was no use. I'm just not into it anymore. So I'm afraid to tell you that I won't be updating my stories anytime soon, maybe in the future if I go back to watching the show I might finish them, but it's unlikely. My thing now is Fairy Tail so that'll be the main focus on my writing for now.**

 **Again, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me, but some times we just move on and can't go back to what it used to be. I really hope someday I can love Winx in the way I used to. I wish you all the best and good luck!**

 **And a million times thank you for those who followed, favorited and reviews all of my Winx stories!You guys are the best and you don't deserve to be left hanging, but I just can't write about Winx like I used to.**

 **If any of you are fans of Fairy Tail, feel free to check out my newest story, Connections. It's about GrayXJuvia and I'm loving writing it**


End file.
